<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mal and Toy: Making and Breaking by Charlylimph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298351">Mal and Toy: Making and Breaking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlylimph/pseuds/Charlylimph'>Charlylimph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fantasy, Feet kink, Femdom, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Kink, Magic, Mild Himbo, Pegging, Piercings, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Dynamics, Rope Bondage, Slow Burn, Starvation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlylimph/pseuds/Charlylimph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neru Plainstrider was on a spy mission for the rebellion in the castle of the king. Just as he made good his escape, he was caught by the king's head of intelligence and interrogation. A tall imposing woman with a cruel reputation named Mal. Things go from bad to worse very fast, where will they end?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mal/Neru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1.</p><p> </p><p>The clash of swords fills the air, then suddenly the quick exchanges the blows ceases. Backed against a wall, guard broken, the blade of my most hated enemy at my throat, and suddenly a fierce kiss. Stunned, I hear the fateful words,</p><p>"Kneel bitch"  </p><p>I reach up with my free hand, eyes wide in shock, to feel the spot her lips just pressed upon my own. There's a pause before I remember the blade pressing ever so slightly into my neck, and my other hand drops the blade in my own. I move to my knees, raising my hands up, palms open forward and empty.</p><p>She steps back and the blade slides along the hollow created by my collar bone. "Good Bitch.”</p><p>Her words cause a mixed reaction, my shocked eyes harden a little and narrow. Brow furrowed in frustration. My cheeks, however, betray a different side, as they redden and flush. My breathing is also becoming a little more shallow.</p><p>She keeps her eyes on me and her blade at my throat. With the toe of her boot she flicks my sword up to grab it with her left hand and holds it relaxed at her side. "You have caused me a lot of trouble you know." She slaps my upper thigh with the flat of my own blade.</p><p>I grit my teeth and hold my gaze with her, sucking against my teeth as she taunts me now with my own blade "I'll cause much more once I get out of here..." My words defiant, but my blushed face and trembling shoulders betray it.</p><p>Ever so slightly she increases the pressure at my collar bone, but not enough to break the skin. With an evil twist to her lips she says, "I do like it when a challenge is feisty and makes me work for what I want. You might prove to be truly … diverting." My eyes quickly scan the ruins where she cornered me as I set my jaw, trying to find some hope but coming up with nothing. "Yes, I am sure you will come up with some brilliant escape plan at some point. But for now ... you are MINE."</p><p>The reddening spread across the entirety of my face and I lock my eyes on hers. The defiance is still there but lessening as I weigh up my options and feel the predatory weight of her words and gaze.</p><p>"Turn" With the tip of her sword lifting my chin, her other sword pushes lightly against my left shoulder, guiding me to follow her command. I begin to move just a little, but then refuse to go further, as if challenging her to make me. Not so easily bowing to her every whim just yet.</p><p>As I don't move the point of the sword continues pushing into my skin. Her eyes have a "try me expression". I know her cruel reputation, I know she won’t mind hurting me. </p><p>The blade presses just barely into my flesh causing my to reflexively turn and pull away from it, incidentally following her order begrudgingly obeying. My lips are pulled back exposing my gritted teeth, and my eyes avert from her.</p><p>Ignoring my defiance her blade follows the line of my neck as she moves around behind me. There is a brief pause before there is a hard kick to the middle of my back and I am roughly knocked to the floor. I scrambled to catch myself but my chest collides roughly with the dirty paving stones, knocking the wind out of me for a second and causing me to groan as I move to push myself back up.</p><p>I feel her foot planted immediately and firmly in my back and push me into the floor, then I feel a prick at the back of my neck as I hear her say, "Don’t struggle, you will only hurt yourself."</p><p>Fear begins to tremble through me as I feel the sharp sense of painful warning on my neck and I am held firmly down. But I grip my fists together for now and wait, laying prone and helpless for now, "What... are you planning... to do to me?"</p><p>She ignores my question and plants a knee on my shoulders. In one swift motion she sets the swords down out of my reach and pulls out my dagger to replace the sword point at my neck. With her other hand she starts binding my hands with rope she apparently has ready for this purpose.</p><p>I grunt as she roughly grabs and ties my hands behind my back, my lip trembles as I feel the smaller blade slide along my throat. A gentle burning as it begins to press dangerously close to cutting me if I move even a millimeter. My breathing is becoming more labored as I struggle to retain composure. The fear and anxiety reach a point that I can no longer hide them.</p><p>After she finishes tying my wrists together behind me I hear, "Look at you, we haven’t even started and you are already terrified. For someone who is the brave hero of the resistance I was expecting more from you."</p><p>"You just... caught me by surprise." I quickly retort, blushing again in response and a bit out of  shame. "You'll see once I get free." The blade against my neck discourages any further physical reaction though, as I have no doubt of how quickly and efficiently she can end me if I do anything. She gently pats my cheek in mock sympathy, and starts tying my ankles together. I shift around subtly, not doing anything yet but definitely adjusting the positions of his hands.</p><p>There is a sharp slap upside my head "Fool with the knots and I will break your wrists." I suck  against my teeth and am a little dazed by her not insubstantial blow to the head, my hands fall still for now but I glare back at her once my eyes refocus.</p><p>She smiles to herself at my renewed defiance and then ties my legs together at the knees.  When she finished that the dagger is sheathed and I am searched for other weapons ... very thoroughly.</p><p>I squirm as she rifles through my clothes, feeling every crevice of me and searching a bit too forcefully at times which causes weird and soft noises. I blush but try to wipe the expression from my face. A pair of daggers are found in my boots and another strapped to a sheath under my waistband. She doesn't seem to find any of my picks but does find the two vials I kept for emergencies.</p><p>She takes the bottles and the knives with their sheaths, but leaves me with the picks and my pendant, which is a diamond shaped amulet with a ruby set in the middle on a silver chain . She will carefully inspect the amulet and tugs unnecessarily on the chain. "Pretty. Do you have a sweetheart pining for you to return?"</p><p>I looked pained as she takes the amulet from me and I struggle as if trying to get it back "Not exactly much time for sweet-ng-hearts while I'm out trying to stop you all the time. That was... given to me by a friend long ago. Now give. It. Back!" She roughly shoves it back into my shirt, amused at my vehemence.</p><p>With all that done she stows my captured gear and my own sword. Then I am lifted up onto her shoulder. I look down and the only thing you can see is her ass and the ground bobbing below me as she walks.</p><p>I am stunned by her compliance to let me keep the amulet and settle down enough for there to be no resistance at all to being tossed over her shoulder. I stare at the ground and try to avert my eyes further away and look around, not seeing anything useful so I lower my head, noticing her rear and muscled legs and start to fidget as these uncomfortable feelings well up inside me. </p><p>She casually walks with me over her shoulder; happy with her prize she whistles a jaunty tune. We walk away from the ruins I had been cornered in and back towards the castle of the king. I  recognize the tune as one about hunting and bringing down the prey you seek.</p><p>I grumble to myself about just needing a little bit of time and fidget occasionally, it is uncomfortable being carried on someone's shoulder like this. As she continues, I try tracing the lines of my bindings with my fingers. Not manipulating them at all, however. Not yet.</p><p>When she feels me exploring the bindings, she will slap me hard on the ass "Watch it." I yelp and bounce on her shoulder, squirming a little afterwards. The juxtaposition is amusing, when on the field of battle and with weapon in hands, I have always been so confident. But around her, and especially without my weapon I seem like a completely different person. A frightened child trying to act out and yet falling silent in fear. </p><p>She is indeed amused by this somewhat pleasant surprise. As we walk I think about how I got caught, my mission was complete, and I just happened to see her office. I found important looking plans and ran with them. Someone must have seen me on the way out, because she cornered me not long after.</p><p>When we eventually get to the castle and she cheerfully waves at guards we pass, she is in a very good mood indeed. The guards laugh at my predicament, and make jokes, "He's in trouble now!" My face turns away from the guards we pass, only turning back upon hearing their words, I try to see their faces and shoot them a menacing look. Hoping to remember them for later.  Which makes them laugh harder, it is really difficult to look menacing in your current position, but dammit I try. Shortly inside the gate she takes a turn and walks down some stairs. The décor is not promising for you getting out of this successfully.</p><p>As we walk down the stairs, there's a change that begins to occur. A thought that finally begins to creep it's way into my head. 'What if I... can't get out?' His body slackens a little as the depression of that thought comes, but it fades for now as I renew my determination to watch and wait.</p><p>We eventually reach a room that is way larger than a cell. The far wall is covered in tools and equipment laid out neatly on a peg board, a workbench with drawers sits below the peg board. There is a set of manacles hanging from the ceiling. The walls are lit by the steady glow of some sort of magic, I guess it makes sense that the head of the king's intelligence service can afford magical lights where she works. I hear her snap my fingers at someone, clearly an order to do something.</p><p>I try to turn my head around to see but can't bend far enough, and I hang my head back down low in resignation. It is imperceptible to outside observation, but you can feel the tiny tremors beginning in my body as the thought of how inescapable my situation might be rises some more. She sets you down on my feet, and steps back leveling her sword at my throat again. "Try anything and I will cut you." Then I feel someone behind me cutting the bindings off my wrists and fastening them to the manacles above my head.</p><p>My legs are a little shaky but I stabilize and force myself to glare up at her while my bonds are cut at my back. I turn my hands towards my back and ball them into a fist as someone else grabs my hands and binds them with the manacles above my head. Even standing feet away from me Mal towers over me. Her broad muscled frame is imposing and terrifying, but also exciting in a way that scares me. The blond stubble on her head is almost as striking as the scar that runs through her eyebrow and cuts off the top of her left ear.</p><p>She watches me with an amused and predatory expression, her sword continuing to rest on my collar bone as first one hand is chained and then the other.</p><p>My fists remain balled above my head as they're chained up. My eyes remain trained on her, nervousness creeping into even my face now, "Let's be honest, you're gonna cut me anyway." I try to still sound defiant, somehow.</p><p>"Mmmm" The blade makes the barest scratch along your skin "Perhaps." I suck against my teeth and suppress my shoulder, wincing at the pain.</p><p>There is a particular set of flicks of her fingers and the chain is pulled taught so that I am forced to stand on the balls of my feet while still wearing my boots. Then a black bag is shoved roughly over your head. Groans echo out in this dimly lit stone chamber as I am pulled taut in the chains, which becomes muffled by the hood shoved roughly over my face. I pull and strain against my bindings, trying to fight still as a small trickle of blood glides down my chest.</p><p>I hear her dagger leave its sheath and feel her grip the bottom of my shirt to start splitting it up the middle. I tilt my head back as I feel her start slicing up my shirt, tilting my head away as I gasp at the sudden feeling of air across my exposed skin. She starts humming that tune again as she slices through my clothes. I hear another snapping command and then footsteps leave the room. I am alone with her now.</p><p>As soon as the footsteps fade, and the only sounds in the chamber are her hums and the sound of my top being cut open, my composure fades a little more. Now that there's nothing and no one else to distract myself with. My thoughts can only remain on her and her actions, panic wells up once again. I struggle and writhe, my balled fists turning down and cover over the base of the manacles as I shake side to side against them. "What are you doing?" I demand shakily.<br/>
The reply is in a calm reasonable tone "Whatever I want." My shirt is now completely open and I can feel her hands running up and down my sides.</p><p>Her touch sends shivers down my spine, jangling my restraints and causing me to bite my lip “W-... wha?... “ I say almost in a daze, clearly not expecting or used to this kind of touch, especially not from her. The second time she seen him like this, first time being the stolen forceful kiss at blade’s edge. She continues caressing and confusing me. I can feel her breath hot on my neck. In an almost whisper she says "You will eventually tell me everything I want to know. Why not make it easy on yourself and give up now."</p><p>My body softens, you hear the metal of my manacles clinking as my hands sway ever so slightly. I shiver and breathe heavily through the hood, feeling my thoughts as if thinking through a fog. "N...no. I'll not give in to you."</p><p>"You know, I was honestly hoping you would say that." She steps back, grips my left nipple between my thumb and forefinger, pulling and twisting. My arms and legs contract and shake around, trying to pull my nipple out of your reach as you begin to tease and torture me. I gasp and shout through the fabric as pain shoots through me.</p><p>She continuing to torture you mercilessly and with her other hand lifts up the hood just enough to uncover my mouth and kiss you long and passionately. As you continue to assault my nipple, I gasp just as your mouth and tongue find mine. The noises I make now reverberating through both our moths, and slipping into confused and painful little moans. Not returning the kiss, but the force and persistence of your tongue grapples and plays with my mouth all the same.</p><p>It is obvious that she is kissing for her own pleasure, claiming me because she wants to. Eventually she breaks off, "Now Toy," the knife still held in her hand threatens to make designs in my skin as she toys with me, "Are you ready to tell me everything I want to know?"</p><p>As she pulls away I let out a long breath and my head continues to stare ahead, eyes unfocused and dazed under the hood. "No" I breathe, before continuing to pant heavily. Confused and helpless, her blade tracing my skin and causing shivers.</p><p>"Very good Toy, as I said before I would be disappointed if you gave up this easily. I am just trying to save you a lot of pain and suffering." At the word pain I feel the knife bite ever slightly deeper and cut into my skin, the shallow cut along my side feels like fire.</p><p>The pain snaps me back to reality and I tense my side, trying to muffle a shout against tensed teeth "Aaagghhh, fuck you... I retort." She wipes the blade off on my pants and laughs "No, you wont fuck me." I can feel a bit of blood dribbling down my side.</p><p>“Tch” I wince occasionally as I disturb the wound, jaw tensed firm, "As if... I'd want to..." I speak quickly, between pained breath. She snorts at my defiant declaration and rubs her thumb over the small shallow cut she has made, "In case you hadn't noticed, I don’t really care what you want." I have to bite my lip to stop from shouting out, instead just groaning loudly as her thumb works in my wound. I feel her pull back and cut the rest of your shirt to shreds.</p><p>I blush again under the hood, some colour coming back after the pain and fear drained the blood from my face. I turn my head away, trying to hide somehow, as if embarrassed to be showing off so much of himself to you. She smiles at my bashfulness even in this situation. Eventually I feel her pull the tatters of the shirt from me and toss them to the floor.</p><p>“This is going to be fun.” having just ripped the remains of the garment off me, she walks around me slowly, considering. Every once in a while she runs her hand over some part of my exposed torso. I am still blind and helpless, each time her hand finds my skin again I shiver and inhale sharply. But I keep my breathing slow and steady, even as I feel a slight bit of sweat dripping down my chin.</p><p>Suddenly there is a sucker punch to my abdomen, my feet leave the floor. Unable to see and prepare, the wind is instantly knocked out of me and causing me to spit small flecks of blood through my teeth, “O-o-o-ooowwww” I groan.</p><p>Something in my cry of pain sparks her suspicion. She pulls the hood off your head rapidly, and grabs my chin, forcing me to look into her light grey eyes. Her gaze is intense and searching.</p><p>I blink against the sudden re-addition of light to the party, tiredly focusing before realising how close we are and trying to turn my eyes away from hers. A blush begins to spread across my face, despite trying to hide from her.</p><p>She slaps me hard across the face and watches my reaction intensely as if confirming something. I gasp as your hand collides with my already red cheek and wince under her continued gaze. But hidden in there is definitely a different emotion. A guilty and shameful pleasure that ekes it's way into me. My eyes take a moment to refocus after the brief dazing, and again I try to look away from her.</p><p>She continues holding my chin and asks calmly but still way too close, "Toy, what mischief have you been up to?"</p><p>Her words hit me like rough velvet, shivering through me before I turn to try and meet her gaze. This action only serves to cause me to deepen my blush as I try to respond "Just... seeing the sights. You know... me."</p><p>"Yes, yes I do know you." The bag is again shoved roughly over my head, and after a pause I  hear her leave the room and the door shut. I am so tired. I am so scared. And after about ten minutes I hear soft footsteps. A maid comes in, to remove the hood and then turns to leave.</p><p>As the hood comes off finally, I shake my head slowly and expect to see Mal. However, someone else stands there and I gasp suddenly, "Hey, you... Want to do something real easy that no one will even know you did? Just move something from my waistband to my hand. That's it. Please..." I beg quickly. My best chance before me.</p><p>She shakes her head sadly, "I'm sorry. It's not worth my life, and what will happen to me before I die." This small fragile looking maid trembles slightly at the idea of defying Mal. Some distantly analytical part of her brain notes that she is almost as short as me, very petite with delicate facial features.</p><p>My head hangs lower still, staring at the ground, an incredulous smirk on his face. I quietly say,  "Tell me about it... Thanks anyway."</p><p>She reaches out to touch my cheek and at the last moment blushes and flees from the room. I am left alone, hanging in this terrifying room by myself.</p><p>I close my eyes and enjoy the final caring touch of the random maid I may never even see again. Maybe even the last person to see me alive if I don't come up with something. But... I'm so tired. My head hangs limp, eyes remaining closed, as soon as she turns to run off. I lose track of time as my mind tries to race through possible ways out, a final surge of adrenaline competing with the complete exhaustion that I've been coming up on. My mind can't focus, however. And none of my thoughts come together coherently. Eventually, darkness takes me fully. The last thing I think of as I fade out of consciousness is that predatory look she gave me moments before rehooding me and walking out the room. My cheeks blush, and I fall completely slack in my bindings. A small broken pick falling from a still-manacled hand.</p><p>************</p><p>I leave the room and shut the door, and flick my fingers for my assistant to follow me. Going down the hallway into my office.</p><p>“He was up to something and I am going to use the dogs to figure out what,” holding up the tattered shirt by way of explanation. My assistant nods understanding that I mean to use the castle dogs to trace his scent. </p><p>“In about ten minites go in and remove the hood. He is exhausted and will probably fall asleep shortly. If he tries to talk to you,” I will smirk, “they always try to bargain. You know what to do.” </p><p>My assistant smiles and nods understanding her role.</p><p>“Fetch me as soon as he is asleep.” </p><p>As I turn to leave my assistant changes into her maid outfit, ready to play her part in my game of theatre for an audience of one.</p><p>**********</p><p>The dogs bay and gallop around the castle, just as they lead me to the powder stores, I get a note from my assistant. It only says, “Asleep, apparently he had a pick clutched in his fist.”</p><p>After organizing the dismantling of the trap he layed, I will go back to set a trap of my own. </p><p>My assistant tells me of their conversation, and I nod approvingly. “We might use that angle, I don't know yet but it never hurts to lay foundations.”</p><p>Cat like I approach his sleeping form being extremely careful not to wake my prey. Grasping his charm lightly I will weave a spell and wrap the pendant and chain in magic. I mark his hidden picks at his waist and in his socks and shoes the same way. Thinking that if he is half as good as I know he is, he should be able to get out of this with the tools I will let him have. </p><p>After putting the broken pieces of the pick in my pocket, I sit down on a bench set against the wall to study his sleeping form as it dangles helplessly and determine my next move. His breathing is calm as his chest slowly rises and falls. Your head limp on your shoulder hanging loosely in front of you and moving slightly with every breath. I also admire your lean fighter's physique, much of which is currently on full display before me. That small body that is so good at getting where it is not supposed to be and hiding in plain sight. I know now that if he saw how intently I studied you, you would squirming and fidget before my gaze, and grin wolfishly.<br/>
</p><p>I want to truly break him, and to do that he has to gain hope, then lose it … dramatically.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nerus' interrogation continues in earnest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn't realize it at the time, but I later found out that she only lets me sleep for about an hour. She needs me to be exhausted when she next starts my interrogation. She carefully watches her helpless captive, before bringing me back from the land of fitful dreams.</p><p>I am jolted awake by the of bang of fist on timber. It takes several long moments before I remember where I am, and recognize the feel of the cloth bag encasing my head. I hear the bench creak as Mal leans against the wall to watch me slowly regain consciousness. I can feel dried blood crackling at my neck and down my ribcage, and I somehow feel even less rested than when I passed out.</p><p>My eyes slowly flicker open, but only darkness greets me . A pained groan escapes my lips as I try to pull myself up, instead of just hanging slack in the chains. As I struggle, however, a coughing fit wracks my body, and I end up hanging by my wrists as I try to regain my composure. Slowly, the coughing subsides, and I manage to shakily move so that I can support my own weight as my feet find the floor, I can stand. My head swivels side to side, as I just try to catch the barest hint of sound. </p><p>The banging sound must have been to summon someone, and I missed hearing the door open. But I can’t miss the soft sushing  as someone walks towards me, though they are not Mal’s heavy-booted footsteps. </p><p>I hear Mal snap her fingers in that same commanding manner. The part of me not focused on my survival, wonders how a snap of the fingers can sound so authoritative. Then I hear words that are like a bucket of ice down my spine. “Strip him.”  </p><p>I recognize the voice of the maid, “Right away, m’lady.”</p><p>I wince as the words quickly snap out, my face reddening under the hood as I grow strangely bashful at being made more exposed. Especially by this other person. I pull back on my restraints and a gravelly voice plead, “C-come on now…” </p><p>The hands that work at my belt are gentle and incidentally brush against my waist as this stranger unfastens the buckle. I gasp at the touch and jerk my waist away involuntarily, muscles reactively twitching away from the unexpected touch to a sensitive area. “P-please…” I quietly plead.</p><p>The voice of the maid from before is barely audible even to me, “I’m so sorry.” As I continue to twitch and squirm away from her, I hear that snap of the fingers again and she steps away. When she does, I go slack again in my bonds and breathe a bit more heavily again, completely failing to hide any of the exhaustion I already feel.</p><p>I hear Mal’s much heavier footsteps approach, and without warning, I hear a swish as pain erupts along the outside of my left thigh. Whatever I was hit with was round and heavy. I feel the momentum try to travel through my body and only be stymied by the large muscle in my leg.</p><p>A shout emits from me as she slams into my leg with some object, slowly fading into a groan as the twitches turn into little shivers as my muscle tries to unclench. </p><p>“Nnnggg, still a bitch I see…” I hiss through gritted teeth. I feel a pat on my cheek through the cloth and hear her move off again. The maid comes back in to finish undoing my belt, and since I don’t jerk around too much, she undoes my belt without further incident. Then I hear her kneel down in front of me and start undoing the laces of my boots.</p><p>My feet jerk back suddenly when I feel the woman begin unlacing my boots, “N-not those!” They are the only magic thing I own and keep me from making any sound. I will need them to get out of this situation. I squirm in the manacles, but then freeze and my head turns to the side as I remember the last time I thrashed about.</p><p>The maid's hands continue to be exceedingly gentle, but my boots are still unlaced and taken from me. She stands up out of her kneeling position and starts undoing the laces of my trousers. I continue to squirm uncomfortably, blushing furiously and shaking my head under the hood as I am helpless to stop anything that is happening to me. Wordlessly, I mouth, “Please…” but no one can see.</p><p>After she has undone the laces, she pulls my trousers down over my hips in one fluid motion and works them down to my ankles. The maid and Mal can both see that I am partially excited, much to my shame. I fidget and try to turn my hips away, head swivelling to the side as if to better hide my face and embarrassment. My knees rub together as I feel both their eyes upon my fully exposed body. The manacles pull tight as I try to twist away from both of them. Mal watches me squirm with amusement. When the trousers are finally removed from her prey, l am left fully exposed to these women, one a stranger, one my mortal enemy. I feel my clothes being tossed aside, but can still brush against them with my foot. </p><p>After I am completely naked, the maid reties the original cords back in place, and I am again bound tightly at the ankles and knees. My legs tremble, but don’t resist the rebinding, just shifting uncomfortably at each touch, the shame of my situation causing only further mixed feelings. There is another snap and I hear the maid back off, but I don’t hear the door open or close. Finally and terribly, I hear Mal’s steps heavily on this dungeon floor. The memory of that last time she approached me still thuds dully through my thigh. As her steps grow closer, I flinch and keep my head turned away, anxious and nervous about the probability of another blow. A small, squeaking whimper escaping my lips.</p><p>I hear that hard and implacable voice say, “You know what I want. Give it to me and this will be over.” Then a swish and the long, thick rod smashes into my other thigh.</p><p>A muffled scream is the only answer I give at first, the pain tearing and battering through my other leg this time. As I catch my breath, my torso hangs slack, suspended only by my bound hands. “Already caught me doing what I was trying to… find out about you…” </p><p>Mal paces around me the rod tapping at my exposed flesh, her tone is conversational.</p><p> “So it was just a recon mission then? You were not up to any other interesting projects?”</p><p>The dull throbbing pain still dominates a majority of my senses. The sound of blood being pumped through my body pounding in my ears with each throb of pain. “Y-yeah…just seeing the sights.”</p><p>“You are a well connected individual in the degenerate misfit set. Perhaps you can tell me why I currently have a specialized team de-booby-trapping my powder stores?”</p><p>I freeze and then turn my head away, I can feel how close she is to me. I tremble a moment before quietly saying, “Sounds like trap mites. Should really call someone about that…”</p><p>“Oh I did, that’s why I have you.” And there is another strike on my left thigh. I can hear her grunt with the effort of beating me. The scream this time is much louder, echoing throughout the chamber new groans and muffled pained noises are all the sound I can make. Currently, however, I am thankful for the hood to hide my face as a strange blush has taken it again, and I bite my lip trying to center myself despite it all.</p><p>“So what will it be? Are you going to tell me how and why someone tried to do that? Or do I get to keep hitting you?”</p><p>After a moment of catching my breath and composing myself, I speak hoarsely, “What do you want me to say? That your guards are really bad at their jobs?”</p><p>Mal walks around to my other side and gives a savage and sudden kick to my calf, completely throwing me off balance, forcing me to hang painfully by my wrists until I manage to scramble and get my feet back under me.</p><p>“Argh… what… not the right answer?” I breathe back to her heavily as I adjust back onto my feet, gritting my teeth against the manacles as they dig into my wrists a little. My hands twist around and grab onto the restraints, offering a bit of trembling support.</p><p>“Besides, I’m not the only person who hates you… maybe someone else did it while I was sightseeing.”</p><p>I hear another swish, but instead of coming from the side it is behind me and before I can process anything else, pain explodes across the backs of my bound calves. </p><p>“Fffff-” I begin before it stifles off into gasping and pained breaths. Desperate for air and trying to ride out the pain, my fingers turn white against the manacles restraint, holding myself up with a bit of energy surging through with this renewed volley of assaults on my body. “-uuuuck.” I finally manage to finish once the air comes back to my lungs.</p><p>“I said how and why. You know what I want to know. This is simple, you tell me and I stop hurting you.” She pokes roughly at the bruise blossoming on my thigh.</p><p>My thigh clenches and I scream out through clenched teeth before shouting, “Of course it was me…” I hiss through my teeth. “Walked-ngh-... right in after distracting the guard. Because…” I manage a small defiant smirk to myself under the hood. “I fucking hate you guys.”</p><p>“Now, Toy, I don't think you are being entirely truthful with me.” There is another snap and I hear Mal step back. The maid moves but she does not approach me, there are a few moments before I hear a catch loosen and am suddenly not supported by my arms anymore. </p><p>The chain is entirely slack. </p><p>As my support is suddenly taken from me, my weight topples forward towards the hard cold ground. I try to swing my arms down to catch myself, but they only mildly cushion the landing. There’s a hard dull thud as I connect with the ground, the side of my face smacking hard against the stone. I groan and turn before beginning to push myself up with my arm. </p><p>“What?” I ask painfully. “Doubt I’m good enough?”</p><p>While I am still winded, I feel her hands as I am being dragged over to a particular spot on the floor. Then there is the click of a lock and the manacles are fixed to that spot. As I am pulled along the floor suddenly, my demeanor shifts ever so slightly. My nerves are rising again. Her silence and my lack of sight building and roiling together only amplify my stress. I hear the click, and test my strength against it briefly to confirm I am locked to the floor.</p><p>There is one final snap and the maid leaves the room. I feel her move around me and the next time I hear her voice it is directly above me. I realize to my horror that she must be straddling my prone and naked form.</p><p>Isolated with her. </p><p>The realisation hits me as soon as the door shuts. Each step I hear her take causes a little flinch away from it. Body still sore, muscles burning, large bruises forming, and yet my excitement is still showing strong underneath me. The embarrassment and shame build in me and I try to bury my face down, it’s then the voice above me causes me to freeze like prey caught in a trap.</p><p>“How and why. Don’t make me break my brand new toy.” She looks down at me appraising, noting with interest my excitement.</p><p>“I… already told you how.” My voice is a near whimper beneath her. “And… I don’t tend to ask… just take jobs to piss you guys off…” I plead.</p><p>I hear the stick she has been beating me with clack down on the flagstones near my head and her voice is suddenly much closer, “Toy, you should know that you can’t get away with half truths with me.”</p><p>Her voice is even closer this time, and I flinch away turning away and into the floor with my face. My shoulders tremble, both at supporting my torso and the nerves of what’s to come. “I-I-I-I am telling the tru…”</p><p>I am kicked again, this time in the side. Another grunt follows this latest abuse of my body and the wind momentarily knocked out of me once more. Her boot roughly turns my head and I stare into the darkness of the hood. My body squirms around on the floor from both pain and the embarrassment of the situation coursing through me.</p><p>“And here we sadly have a difference of opinion.”</p><p>“Please…” I beg.</p><p>I feel the thick end of the wooden rod under my chin where I have so recently been held at sword point. </p><p>“Please don’t insult my intelligence by telling me that you are a mere errand boy.” The rod rests menacingly against the hollow of my throat now.</p><p>My lip trembles as I feel her dangerously close to seriously harming me again. Fear gripping at me in a way only she can achieve in a moment like this. </p><p>“I… don’t know fully. They basically treat me like an errand boy. I don’t do their planning… They just wanted it done…” My voice shakes with my unsteady breath, sounding more like a nervous child than the hero she’d met before. </p><p>She repositions herself to stand, straddling me. I hear yet another dreaded swish, and this time it is my bicep that she attacks. I wonder if she is trying to cover all of me in bruises, like a painter working on a canvas. “You are no errand boy. How and why?”</p><p>I clench my jaw and scream, the pain erupting through me. My head shakes side to side, trying to protest but words are no longer coming. Under the hood, small trails left behind by tears have begun to speckle my cheeks. </p><p>“Toy. Are you quite certain you don’t have anything to admit to me?”</p><p>My body tenses in case another blow follows, as my head nods quickly to her in affirmation. </p><p>“Y-yes… I’m just…I’m supposed to tell them when it’s finished by a certain time or… they’ll assume I’m dead. Please…” My words trail off into another painful groan.</p><p>She looks over my body, contemplating, like how a cat looks at the mouse it has caught. </p><p>After a bit, she reaches down to ruffle my hair under the hood, “I think you're dead on your feet, Toy. We will continue this conversation tomorrow. I don’t know about you, but I need my beauty sleep.” </p><p>She leaves me with a cruel laugh. To my horror, she goes no further than the bench a few feet from me and hear her lay down on it.</p><p>My breathing begins to slow and I roll over onto my side. Soft whimpering follows for a time and I slowly trail off to sleep as the pain subsides enough to allow my mind to drift off, but right before it happens, I jerk suddenly. I snap myself awake enough to dare touching my restraints. My hands creep up to pull the hood off my head ever so slowly, doing my best to withstand the exhaustion long enough to get out of here.</p><p>My eyes blink and adjust to this low—but still brighter than what I’ve been seeing—light. I glance around down to my pants, so close to me and then slowly turn my head over to her before freezing in place, mouth hanging open slightly agape.</p><p>She stares down at me from her seat on the bench. </p><p>“Toy, it is very rude to reject my hospitality. I said,” Her voice takes on a hard and dangerous edge, “Go to sleep.” </p><p>My mouth slowly shuts and my head rests against the cold floor, eyes still trained on hers. I don’t react, I just seem defeated and exhausted. I try to keep watching, but my eyelids begin to tremble and flicker. Eventually, the darkness takes me again. This time, my consciousness  fades with it.</p><p>She watches me fall asleep in front of her. When I eventually succumb to exhaustion, she smiles, gets up and leaves me there naked and bound to the floor, and allows me to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is an escape, the results of which are decidedly mixed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I eventually wake up there is a stiffness in my bones. I am still in that horrible room, but I am alone.</p><p>Quietly I recollect myself, eyes scanning around the room as the memories of what caused this predicament come back to me. Carefully, I sit myself upright as I see no one else around. I fumble around awkwardly with my feet, kicking my clothes up towards my hands and fumbling through them as silently as I possibly can. My eyes occasionally flicking over to the main door. Once I find one, I grin and get to work. First, I begin by clicking into the locks of the manacles around my wrists, working the odd angle in a way I’ve obviously done before. But this time I can see it and am not being beaten at the same time, so it goes much more smoothly. </p><p>Over the next few minutes, I manage to unbind myself. It takes longer, however, for me to work the soreness out of my muscles as I move to my feet and stretch out shakily. Suddenly, feelings I had shoved down from last night come back to me, and I swear I can hear her voice again in my head. I blush and close my eyes, before shaking my head and whispering. “Get it together.” In a hurry, I begin to cover myself as best as I can, gathering up stolen documents that were left on the workbench. I look for the remains of my shirt and realize it’s gone, suddenly piecing together the mystery of how they traced my movements. </p><p>I resign myself to sneaking out half-dressed and unarmed, but at least with information I could possibly use, gingerly making my way over to the door, and listen against it for signs of people moving in the hallway.</p><p>Through a series of well-timed movements, garb snatched, and narrowly evaded patrols, I manage to make it out into the surrounding woodlands outside the fortress.</p><p>As I trudge through the woods, the soreness in my body begins to hit me again and I grimace. Allowing myself at least a moment’s relaxation of my guard and shoulders as I trudge through the underbrush. “What in the hell was that…” I ask myself rhetorically. “Why does she…”, the color returns to my cheeks again and I try to shake it off. “No... “ I mutter to myself, unconvinced, before heading further into the king’s forest towards the hidden shack to send off my notification of failure, and begin looking over the documentation I snagged.</p><p>When approaching the shack, I hear her calling from somewhere in the brush behind me, “Toy? Where are you, Toy?”</p><p>For a moment, there I panic, then rush forward towards the shack. I’m so close if I can just make it…. I burst through the vines and tangled shrubs that obfuscate the entrance and shove open a window. I turn to the birds here, and lean over one whispering. “Hey little guy, miss me?” I give him a quick but gentle pet, adjusting something on his leg that was askew and making sure he’s secured and good. “You need to get out of here little guy,” I say as I  hide him away on top of a cabinet. My eyes then shift to the other birds. “Now which one of you…” I am scanning over the rest, trying to find one as I hear noises approaching from outside. In a panic, I slam open the window at my side and begin to scramble my way through a note on some parchment on the table. I roll it up and leave the tiny missive there as I reach and grab a bird, but it sounds like it may be too late.</p><p>Mal’s taunting voice is rapidly closing in. She must be mounted and accompanied by at least two other riders. “Toooy, I have missed you Toy.” She gets closer and closer to me, and then I hear her right outside the door.  I stand at the other end of the shack with the second bird perched on my hand. I have just finished fastening his message holder, but as I scan around I notice the missive on the other side of the room from me. I take a step but it’s then the door opens, and it’s her I see, sword raised and scanning towards me. My face immediately flushes and I am frozen in place, but then manage to shamble back up against the wall behind me. I back myself nervously into a corner and further from my assumed goal.</p><p>She levels her sword at me. “If you let your feathered friend go, it dies.” </p><p>My eyes dart around in a panic, but I can only stare aimed at my heart. I shakily pull the bird closer to me and say softly, “Sorry little guy,” then suddenly thrusting him forward towards her and whistling a little signaling trill.</p><p>Her sword darts out to strike at the bird, she knows there is a trick here, but does not have time to guess. As the bird in my hands panic-flutters towards her, it soon finds it’s journey cut short as feathers and blood spray through the air. But, from across the room, atop the cabinets the little buddy from before leaps down at the same time as the signal. He snatches the missive off the table and turns on a wing tip, while she is still distracted with the bird in front of her, to zip off out the door and into the sky.</p><p> </p><p>As the bird passes her there is a flash from Mal, who suddenly throws a spell at the bird as it flies. The magic sinks into the bird as it disappears. Turning to me and bringing up her sword, “Well that was almost a complete disaster. How about we go back to my place for a cup of tea and a chat?” </p><p>The cocky smirk I had falls from my face almost instantly and my fists curl up into tight balls. For an instant, the rage and hopelessness nearly combine to send me flying over the edge of my sanity, and hurl myself at her in desperation. But then that voice cuts through the air towards me and I shiver, caught dead in my tracks again by her presence. I can do nothing but stare smoldering at her in silence.</p><p>"I hate working such messy magic but sometimes …" she shrugs and advances on me.</p><p>“You..” I hiss, but before I can say more she begins approaching and my voice catches in my throat. Alone and unarmed before her, I can only tremble at her every step, and now I know that she is even more powerful than I knew before.</p><p>"Me? What about me?" She leans against a table, hip propped against the edge. Her sword leisurely resting against my collar bone just like old times. I can’t bring the words out any longer, they remain trapped in my throat along with my breath. Her blade settles back on that old spot and I flinch just a little, so near the recent wound. My face reddens as I watch her warily, and my  entire body trembling in fear.</p><p>She leans forward just a little. "What about me, Toy?"</p><p>“Dammit…” Is the only word I can just hoarsely gasp out in response to her. My cheeks blush even more as she leans in. Mal grin is a wolf’s grin, too broad with too many teeth. </p><p>Then in a pleasant tone she asks, "Shall we?", and roughly grabs me by the back of the neck and practically throws me out the door. I land in the dust at the feet of two soldiers.</p><p>“Oof,” I grunt as a cloud of dust flies up around me from the ground. I move up onto my knees, glaring up at the guards around me.</p><p>She follows me out the door at a leisurely pace, "You," snapping her fingers at one of the guards, "bind it. You, follow me. If either of you is the reason that my ability to use magic gets out, I will flay you."</p><p>Mal and the guard have a quick whispered conversation. She passes something to him and he rides off. As the boot of the other guard lands in my back, I grunt and try to struggle. But as sore and tired as I am, and unarmed as I am, it’s not long before I’m bound at Mal’s feet. I murmure insults under my breath the whole time, and my cheeks are tinged red in embarrassment at being called an object.</p><p>I am bound like before, with my palms forced to the opposite elbow, but before I am hauled away for the second time in twenty four hours she searches me. This search is just as invasive and this time, she finds all the picks and keeps them. I clench my teeth in frustration as I feel the picks be found and taken this time. A soft and low grumble starts in my throat as my mouth remains firmly shut, my tongue running along the inside of my left cheek, outside my teeth.</p><p>After all that I am finally lifted onto her horse and tied behind her saddle and I see her approach me with the hated bag and an evil grin. As the hood covers my face completely, a small hopeful smirk curls secretly at the corners of my lips. My tongue slides along down from the top row of teeth, to the outside of my bottom row. A small click, audible only to myself comforts me. When I am once again hooded, we begin the long bumpy ride back. </p><p>Dust fills my nose and mouth, and I am reminded that the last time I had anything to eat or drink was a quick meal yesterday before this all went horribly wrong. The rest of the journey I am remarkably silent, contemplating and planning in my own head. But I am distracted by memories of just the night before, her evil chuckle playing over and over again in my head, and causing me to blush involuntarily in the safety of my hood. </p><p>Eventually I hear the horses walk over the wooden of the bridge leading into the castle, and then the flagstones of the courtyard. I can tell that the person that carries me this time is one of the soldiers. As I am carried it seems like we are going to go back to the torture room and I shiver, but we take an unexpected turn into a side room. I am dumped in a corner and hear the door shut. </p><p>As I land on the hard floor with a thud, I groan and turn myself to try and sit upright, figuring it best to rest and wait for now. I can’t try and escape yet, the guard will be too heavy, and no doubt someone still stands nearby.</p><p>Then I hear a chair scoot across the floor and someone sits down. There is the sound of papers rustling and the scratch of a quill, as I am left completely ignored in the corner. I manage to sit myself up slowly, resting my back along the wall as I close my eyes under the hood and listen. The unexpected turn on our journey back to where I was expecting has thrown me a little, and I curiously listen to the scratching of quill to parchment. Eventually, in order to pass time, I begin to hum a small made-up tune to myself, foot tapping rhythmically against the floor as I do so.</p><p>Above me Mal sits quietly doing paperwork and reading reports. She is highly amused at her apparently newly acquired shitty canary. </p><p>After about an hour of idly waiting and humming, I quietly call out, “So… your new plan to just keep a constant eye on me this time? Not sure what you’re hoping to get from me now…”</p><p>There is an extremely long pause, just as I think that she won’t answer at all, then her firm yet oddly velvety voice flows through me. “You know plenty,” there is another long pause before she continues, “besides I can think of plenty of amusing uses for you.”</p><p>A tired and exasperated grunt responds to the first answer, and a hidden blush along with an uncomfortable rustling and shifting of my body is all that answers the second. Silence hangs in the air between us again for a while, before the sounds of heavy breathing as I have taken another small rest fills the room.</p><p>I don't see it, but Mal smiles down on me. Both furious at me for getting a message off and amused at my falling asleep again. After a bit she creeps over and gently removes the hood so as not to wake me. </p><p>Eventually I am woken by the sound of stretching and popping joints. A yawn accompanies my waking mind as I blink and look around, surprised for a moment by the fact I can see once again, before my eyes settle onto Mal standing and stretching her long muscular frame. </p><p>I flush a little and avert my eyes, quietly composing myself as my mind settles from the haze of sleep. My eyes then shift around the room curiously, regardless of my embarrassment. I narrow my eyes and turn back to her. I now realize the ploy I fell for earlier. She had a fake office specifically set up to catch someone like me. Who does that?!</p><p>She grins wide as she watches my realization, and savors my pain. “Anyone who works here knows, going through that door is a death sentence. The fact that you took the bait with you just made it trivial. Sorry Toy, you lost that fight before you knew you were playing.” I set my jaw as I stare back up at her, annoyed to have been so easily bested after everything. After a few seconds I turn my head away from her and glare harder at the floor, as if hoping my gaze will bore a hole through it.</p><p>Mal smiles and is amused by my defiance and frustration. She pulls a rope hanging from the ceiling, then continues working the knots out of her shoulders from sitting so long and working. Eventually the food arrives, it is carried by the maid from before on a serving tray. My eyes shoot over to the maid as she enters, suddenly becoming aware of the gurgling in my gut. There is steak, fresh cooked vegetables, and two pitchers. </p><p>It smells amazing. </p><p>I watch her have both wine and water to drink with her lunch, which she eats while completely ignoring me. My mouth hangs agape, but quickly turns to a frown as I realize only Mal is eating right now. My eyes harden again as I watch, tongue comfortingly running along the outside of my lower teeth.</p><p>Mal eats most of the meal in silence, then when it is almost gone she gets up, grabs me by the ropes at my back that are holding my arms and wrists in place. I am lifted up, and then set  sitting on her desk facing this terrifying woman. She sits back down on her chair and leisurely folds her hands in her lap. "Well Toy, you want something. I want something. Let's make a trade."</p><p>I stare at the scraps on the desk next to me, a meager amount, sure, but at this point anything will do. I fidget as I stare before my eyes slowly swivel over to her. “What?” I say quickly and quietly. “What else do you want to take from me?”</p><p>"What was in that note you so cleverly sent?" She stands up and spears a morsel of steak on her belt knife, and holds it right under my nose. It smells so inviting and I am so hungry. But I hesitate, mouth hanging open slightly, weighing my options carefully. My thoughts are interrupted by the growling of my stomach. </p><p>“Let ‘em know I failed. Told them to scatter and not believe anything from me until they see me again.” I admit without further deliberation.</p><p>Her eyebrows raise slightly at my immediately truthful answer. True to her word she pops the morsel on the end of her knife into my mouth. As soon as the food is popped into my mouth, my eyes close and I groan happily as I chew. But moments later, all too soon, it’s gone, and now I am all the more aware of how hungry and thirst I am. </p><p>"Now," holding up the glass of cold wine in front of me, "why did you try to blow up the powder stores in particular?" Her tone is one of patience. I feel like she might already know. I lick my lips and watch as the condensation drips down the side of the wine glass.</p><p>This next question is easy, and obvious, and I know this but I don’t bother thinking too deeply about it anymore. My hunger is driving me forward. “Because then you ain’t got no powder during a fight.” As a reward she tips my head back to pour the cool refreshing liquid into my parched mouth without spilling any. I gaspingly guzzle down the wine, mind blanking on anything other than the immediate relief hitting me at this moment.</p><p>As much as she wants to antagonize me, she has got me talking. Spearing another small chunk of meat she proffers it to me and prods again, "And since you managed to send that message I assume we won’t be needing the cannons in the immediate future?”</p><p>I shake my head, eyes closed happily as I savor the feeling of sustenance again. My head is growing just a touch lighter. I manage a soft smirk, “Who can say for certain if that’s really true. You probably got tons of enemies besides us, after all.”</p><p>In a only slightly menacing tone she clarifies "Were the people you errand boy for going to attack? Yes or no." She continues taunting me with the morsel of meat.</p><p>A quick nod of my head, “Yes. But that’s blown. They’ve scattered.”</p><p>"Mmmm, Good Toy." This is the first time she has ever praised me for something, and I freeze at the unexpected praise. My cheeks blushing as I sheepishly open my mouth for the next bite and chew it slowly.</p><p>Spearing another piece of meat and another piece of vegetables, she offers me more table scraps and asks gently, "And what was the approach of this failed attack supposed to be?"</p><p>My brow furrows as my stomach gurgles for yet more food, the small snippets I’m getting only fanning the flames of more hunger and thirst. “Wh-what? Like how were they gonna do it? I don’t know… I don’t make the battle plans.”</p><p>An honest answer still earns me the next morsel of food apparently even if it is an answer she doesn't want to hear. "You know of other operations? Yes?" This new question brings forth a new morsel of meat dripping with juices. </p><p>My eyes are now trained on the knife the moment each morsel is swallowed. Though this latest one brings another pause. “I… know some. This was the biggest thing we had actually planned out though… I think…”</p><p>"You think? What else do you think?" She continues to tease me with food. </p><p>I furrow my brow, the food just out of reach. “Uh…” I stammer, face going a little flush. “I didn’t have anything else planned yet for myself..”</p><p>"But you are a clever little errand boy. I would wager that you know a thing or two. Don’t you?"</p><p>I stare longingly at the food in front of me, but find the words hard to summon now. These plans still stand a chance. There are consequences for anything I spill now, my resolve is wavering, “I…do.” My voice shakes and my cheeks redden once again. </p><p>She will wiggle the latest bit of food, another juicy bit of steak. "Aren't you hungry?"</p><p>My lips smack together once as I stare at the food, before I grit my teeth and shake my head. “Thank you for the meal.” I say quietly but with finality. My eyes slowly turn away from her to stare down to the ground.</p><p>"In that case, we can continue this conversation another time." She drains the last of the water and moves her tray of food to a side table. My eyes wander back up longingly as she drains the glass of its final remnants, before shifting my gaze away with a blush. Then she walks back to sit in her chair in front of me, and puts her feet up on her desk next to me. In an odd way I am looking down at her, and she surveys me, clearly considering something.</p><p>“O-okay then…” I trail off quietly, eyes flitting over to her every few seconds as I shift uncomfortably. </p><p>After letting me squirm for a bit, she finally says, "We both made mistakes of hubris today. Neither of us can fix what we broke. But," she pauses to smirk, "I am in a position to punish you for yours."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We finally get some smut and angst! This is a supper long chapter so have fun :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyes swivel back over to her as she sits in her  and my body feels like it has been dunked in ice water, I just stare at her transfixed by fear. I am trapped and alone with her, my tongue reflexively runs along my teeth, as if trying to soothe myself, but it does little good.</p><p>"What is about to happen is not an interrogation, although if you give me actual information I can use, I will stop." I can see the griffin feather on a shelf next to her desk, I know it prevents lying somehow. She must be telling the truth.</p><p>“Wh-...” I blink at her, shrinking back away from my captor a little as the anxiety gnaws at me. “What’s about to happen?” I ask, just barely above a whisper.</p><p>She stands to her full imposing height and advances on me, "I, my little Toy, am going to take what I want from you." She rests her left forearm on my shoulder and runs her fingers through the hair at the base of my skull, she is so close, her breath is hot on my face and I shiver. She grips and twists my hair in her fist, and my head is pulled back so I have no choice but to look up into the light steel grey of her eyes.</p><p>I gasp and cry out in pain as my hair is pulled back sharply, and shut my eyes in pain. When I open my eyes again as the initial flash of pain at the base of my skull fades, I see her baring down on me. Her words and gaze both strike a chord somewhere inside of me, and a shiver runs down my spine. My mouth hangs slightly agape as I sit helpless before her, and begin to breathe heavily. No matter how much I try my own mind and emotions flood in ways beyond my control. There is a strange excitement that scares me more than Mal’s actual presence mixes in with the fear that her presence causes </p><p>There is nothing I can do now. This woman who causes me these conflicting feelings, she has me totally at her mercy, and I hate how that makes me feel.</p><p>She studies my reactions as one closely examines an insect they have trapped and are about to spear through the body. Not letting up the pressure on my hair, she smiles mischievously, and pulls something out of her pocket. "Now Toy, I am curious," she holds the broken pick before my  face, "did you get to this before or after I told you I would break your wrists for fucking with the bindings?"</p><p>If it was possible to shrink down in place in her grip, I have just figured out how. I tremble a little in her grasp, and say shakily. “Oh, heh.. That?” my eyes slide away from hers as much as I can and  mumble a little. “A-After, but technically I wasn’t wearing bindings. And you said the knot… I picked a lock.”</p><p>"You were willing to risk losing the use of your hands on a technicality?"</p><p>“I…” my face reddens a little as I feel her breath on my skin and keep my eyes turned away. “Was only thinking about getting out of there…”</p><p>She looks down at me, and says in a mockingly admiring tone, "you are a brave little Toy aren't you?"</p><p>“I...I’m not a toy. The name’s Neru…” I say, eyes timidly turning back to her, which only causes my cheeks to redden further.</p><p>"Oh, know what your name is Neru Plainstrider. I just don't care."</p><p>My eyes narrow just a tad as I look back up at her, a small bit of defiance creeping back into me at that. “Of course. You wouldn’t.” I hiss quietly.</p><p>"Mmmm" She is completely ignoring my words and defiance, instead she is running her hands up and down my torso. </p><p>I shiver and close my eyes, a soft gasp escapes my mouth as I feel her touch me like this.</p><p>“St…” I start but another shiver causes me to pause. “Stop it…” I plead uselessly.</p><p>In a quiet dangerous voice she answers me, "No." She holds my hair in her fist again so I can't look down, and opens a desk drawer, pulling something out. She holds whatever it is in her hands she looks at me considering something. My head jerks and I uselessly try to pull away from her grip, she is unrelenting, and I am of course held in place. I groan through gritted teeth from the pain and humiliation, squirming anxiously in her grip now as I hear her preparing something.</p><p>There is something at my throat, it feels like a wide band of leather. Suddenly my hair is released and the band is brought together at the back of my neck. I am forced to lean forward almost like I am bowing to her, I can feel the tightening of a buckle. When I am allowed to straighten up again I feel the thick heavy leather of the collar. It is about two inches wide and settles on my neck over the hollow at the base of my throat. There is a final click, as what is obviously a lock is clicked into place.</p><p>“What are you? Hey!” I ask as you suddenly begin strapping this collar around my neck, and then shove it downwards to buckle it on. My eyes are wide and frantic, scanning around for anything. But bound as I am and already in her grip, I can do nothing to stop this. “N-no! I swear… whatever you’re doing I’ll…” but my words trail off, knowing there’s nothing I can say or do. My words are empty.</p><p>She grabs another object out of the drawer and I can again feel her do something to the lock. Finally she will touch the collar at the base of my throat and murmur some barely audible spell.</p><p>Not stepping back at all she asks with an amused twist to her lips, “You will do what?”</p><p>My blush deepens as I avert my eyes away from you and grit my teeth. “You’ll eventually pay for this…” I utter quietly.</p><p>"Perhaps, but I think you have more immediate concerns little Toy." And with that I am turned   so she can grip me by the ropes at my back that binding my arms, and ropes at the back of my knees. Then I am lifted up and deposited back down on her desk. I squeak in surprise as I’m suddenly hoisted into the air and deposited face down upon the desk. “What are you…” I start, head twisting around and still adjusting to the strange collar on my neck. “What’d you do to me?!”</p><p>"What? This?" I feel the collar pull up against my throat, lightly choking me. My eyes widen as I gasp, the tightness of the collar restricting my air ever so slightly. My words get caught with my breath, but my head still nods in assent.</p><p>"I felt the attire was appropriate, given your current situation." She has not let me down yet, and I pointlessly struggle against the restraints. My chest heaves erratically as my arms struggle behind my back. </p><p>“But you… did something to it…” My voice is airy and light, barely audible as I gasp, and try to breathe.</p><p>Finally releasing the collar, she says, "It is nothing you have not experienced already."</p><p>The sound of my coughs echoes around the room as I am finally allowed to breathe again. It takes a moment for me to catch my breath, rubbing my tongue along the outside of my bottom row of teeth as I do. “Th-...the bird?” I ask with a groan.</p><p>"Something like that, yes. The bird was extremely messy magic." Oddly it almost sounds as if she is embarrassed at the shoddily cast spell. I grumble and settle my face back onto the desk, thudding my forehead against the hardwood. Then I hear a knife leave its sheath, and a hand presses firmly into the small of my back. </p><p>The hairs on my neck stand on end and I hold my breath, nervously awaiting whatever she is about to do.</p><p>"Actually …" She sets the knife down at my side, and moves to the end of the desk. I feel her start to take my boots yet again. This makes the second time that they have been taken from me. My teeth clamp together and lips peel back in annoyance as I am powerless to stop her from removing my cherished boots. </p><p>“Dammit…” I seethe. After that is done the hand returns to hold me down and the knife swiftly slices through my waistband and belt. I gasp again, this time with urgency as I writhe, under her impossible weight, hoping for more than achieving any success to somehow re-establishing any control over myself, and my decency. But it’s being robbed from me bit by agonizing bit.</p><p>She works slowly and methodically. First exposing my ass, then working her way down the back of my legs which are of course still tied together. I can feel the back of this very sharp blade against my skin and can’t help shivering under the cold steel.</p><p>A situation where someone has captured me, and held me bound is something I’m not stranger to. But this, with this woman. This is something I was never prepared for, with a person I was never prepared to deal with alone like this. My body begins to tremble involuntarily, against my own will. I close my eyes tightly, and try to center myself, but all I can see in the darkness of my own mind is her predatory eyes staring down at me.</p><p>The clothes are taken from me in strips, there will be no putting these back on if I manage to escape again. As she gets to my knees, she has to work around the bindings to avoid undoing the ropes already in place. After each section she cuts that bit of clothing away and throws it to the floor. With a resigned sigh I open my eyes, not even the darkness of my mind seems capable of providing a haven from my predicament. The more of me she exposes, the more I feel her eyes boring into me, and I remember the pain of the last time she had me bound and naked.</p><p>Finally the last shreds of my clothing are removed, and she stands back to admire her work for a moment before she gets another object from that drawer. She walks around so that she is  standing in front of me, and crouches down so that we are eye level, then starts undoing a chunk of rope. I shiver as I feel the air on my exposed skin, and try to bury my face down into the desk to avoid your gaze. </p><p>She looks down at me trying to run from her, in whatever small way I can manage. Then as she pulls a bit of cloth from her pocket she says, “Here. I think this will be a kindness,” then that strip of cloth is wrapped around me. I freeze at her words, then my eyes slowly move up to hers just as the blindfold robs me of my sight. </p><p>A kindness? From her? No. And yet, it is comforting in this moment for me. A veil to hide behind. My mind swirls with confusion, lost to the idea of all the things she is certainly intending to do to me. After I have been blind folded, I feel a small jerk on my collar and a gentle tug. When I try to move and test the bindings, I find my neck restricted to some point in front of me, then she does the same to the ropes at my ankles. </p><p>The restraints pull taut as I test my extremely restricted movement and find myself capable of only barely twisting my head. My ears twitch as I listen to Mal move around me, I can hear her sit down and take off her boots, and set her bare feet on the desk.</p><p>"Now isn't that a beautiful sight."</p><p>I grit my teeth and set my forehead down against the wood again and let out a long sigh. My face reddening at the compliment once more. She enjoys watching me squirm and then after a moment longer, I feel her foot lift up my hip so that to my horror I pivot on the ropes that have my loosely tied to the desk. I am now laying on my side facing her and fully exposed in every sense of the word.</p><p>I wobble and panic for a moment as I turn, concerned she is about to push me off the desk. A small scared yelp leaves my lips and I tense up until a moment after I lay still on my side and notice my mistake, as well as the display I just put on for her. Again, I find myself grateful for the blindfold to hide in. </p><p>I feel her heels on my waist and apparently uses me as a footrest, then I can hear her pick something up and after a bit realize she is reading a book, slowly turning pages. </p><p>As I realize she is just reading while using me in such a way, my mind begins to race. Is this really the sort of thing she has captured me for? Is she actually even reading? Is she merely pretending while she leers at me? My body is exposed. She’s seeing every part of me. I can feel her feet right on me. I can… oh no. I turn my head to the side, trying to cover at least partially one cheeks renewed blush of embarrassment. I feel my excitement begin to show and my cock growing a little against my will. Perhaps even amplified by the embarrassment. Just like last time. I hate this. I hate her. Why is this happening to me!</p><p>She lets things fully develop, and then says in a conversational tone, “You are full of surprises Toy.” I accidentally yelp in embarrassment when her words reach me, confirming that she was watching me this whole time. Silently, I bemoan my fate. Why does this woman cause these feelings in me? Why does my body react like that? What is happening to me? These questions and others fling themselves frantically around the inside of my mind. </p><p>Her right foot leaves its resting spot on my side, and then I feel it stroke down my body hip to ankle, again she studies me with amusement.</p><p>“Ngh” I let out an involuntary moan before biting my lip to try and silence myself. My skin shivers and muscles twitch under the foot stroking down my leg. No no, stop it body! I scream inside my own mind. </p><p>She repeats the motion, then says, “What? No clever come back this time?”, and then continues to tease me as I try to respond.</p><p>“You’ve nev-ah!” I start, but jump a little with a squeal as she hits a particularly sensitive part, apparently that lasts just a moment, “Never seemed to care what people said before. Why start now?” I manage as my breathing begins to grow heavier.</p><p>“I care about quite a few things you might have to say.” I feel the top of her foot moving along my torso traveling down my body, over my waist, past my hips, down my thigh. Just inches from my most sensitive parts. As her foot teases along my skin, I squirm and jump in my bonds, my shaft doing much the same the closer she gets to it. I try to answer but keep having to bite my lip to stifle myself until finally I say breathlessly, </p><p>“Why are you doing this? What’s the point?”</p><p>“Simple, because I want to. Why? Do you want me to stop?” She continues to tease me both verbally and physically.</p><p>“Y-...” I furrow my brow as the words go dead in my throat, confused for a moment before saying, “Of course… I don’t.” I freeze. Where did those last words come from? I didn’t mean to say them. I didn’t want to say them. Did I? I begin to flush deeply and turn my face in shame. “I-i… I didn’t mean to say that. I don’t know why I said that!” I try and fail to cover for myself.</p><p>Mal smiles as he learns the limitations of griffin magic the hard way, and will run the tip of her big toe along the length of my shaft, “So to clarify, you don’t want me to stop doing this to you?” A loud and explicit moan escapes me, and my hips trying to quiver away from her foot. I bite my lip harder this time, trying to calm myself and adamantly refusing to open my mouth again. I am afraid of what I might say.</p><p>She hooks her other ankle over my side preventing me from turning or wiggling away while she continues to exclusively tease my cock now. Her voice is hard and dangerous. “Answer me Toy, or I will start to be less gentle.”</p><p>I whimper against the lip I’m biting as she threatens and teases me with more focus than before, I can’t even try to escape anymore. I still don’t understand why I said those words. I didn’t believe that it was true but… My resistance against this woman is less than nothing. Even more than I knew, apparently. I am afraid of her, and afraid of my own words. My indecision makes the decision for me, and my mouth remains shut. At least as far as coherent words are concerned, the whimpering and moaning continues unabated.</p><p>“Now Toy, you know how mean I can be, you know what I am perfectly willing to do. The evidence of that is plain.” She pokes some of the bruises she inflicted on me yesterday, and then goes back to teasing my cock. “So, either we go back to me hurting you, or you answer the simple question of whether or not you want me to stop.”</p><p>Then I feel her pause to bend down and grab something, “You choose Toy, answer the question to choose what happens next.”</p><p>My lust-filled gasps stop, my eyes snap wide open under the blindfold, thinking clearly for long enough to register her words. My face turns away a little, and I take a deep breath. It was clearly just a mistake last time right? My brain is getting confused. I don’t actually want this, and I’ll open my mouth now and say it. Quietly and shakily I open my  mouth to speak, “Y-No! Please don’t stop.” My tone frantically changes as the rest of the words rush out to fill the space I tried to apparently lie within. Again this causes me to panic and my head begins to shake. “No no, why does this keep happening?” I desperately ask no one.</p><p>Mal grins evilly at the predicament she has put me in, "As you wish Toy." She continues to toy with me, knowing what she is taking. </p><p>Her foot, moving gently yet urgently across my shaft continues, making me gasp and moan before my teeth clamp down on my bottom lip again. The embarrassment to my situation is obvious on my flushed cheeks.</p><p>"Hmmm, should I let you cum Toy."</p><p>“Wh-... what?” my eyes open slowly, still breathing heavily as her foot has slowed down, and is more firmly pressing into me as she asks her question. “Why would you… why are you…” My mind is going hazy and numb. I can feel the soreness of everything done to me by her in the last few days, the new sensations of her working your toes around my shaft and pressing into me. I try to resist, I can’t say it. I can’t admit it.</p><p>"Very well we will explore other avenues of interest." She brings the foot holding me upright  towards her, causing me to crash down onto the desk, and my front again. </p><p>A disappointed groan emanates from me before I can even register it’s happening, but just as soon my body is pressed face down onto the desk. The fact I feel so disappointed by this concerns me. ‘How much longer can I hold out?’ I desperately wonder to myself.</p><p>Enjoying the turmoil she is causing in her poor bound captive she stands over me, rubbing her hand gently over my ass. "What a pretty sight indeed." I feel her slap my ass hard, but it seems to make more sound rather than be actually painful. The yelp I make in response to the spank is one of surprise, not pain. And then it hits me, wait, the feather. She’s… not lying? </p><p>“Thank… you?” I say with little emotion. Stunned and drained by that realization.</p><p>"Mmmm, such a pretty little Toy." I am stunned by both our apparently completely truthful statements. She continues to gently work her fingers into the flesh of my ass. She is curious to see what kind of reactions she can force out of me, and enjoys the soft moans and gasps I can’t help my self from making, before she continuing her torture of my psyche. The first time her hand slips down between my ass cheeks I think it must have been an accident, but only the first time. Soon I know she is doing that deliberately. </p><p>My daze is brought to a sudden end as I yelp and jump again as her hand ‘accidentally’ caresses me even more intimately I assume at first. Then it keeps happening, each time causing me to squirm and clamp down on my lip again. Squirming as if I am enjoying this but trying to hide and incredibly ashamed of how I am reacting to her touch.</p><p>Eventually one of those accidental touches brushes against my asshole and I can’t help the moan that escapes from my throat. “Mmmm” I subconsciously moan as she circles my hole with her thumb. I try fruitlessly to bury my face harder into the desk.</p><p>"I don't really know why I am surprised anymore Toy."</p><p>“By what?” I ask quietly between soft groans.</p><p>Her thumb circles that tender hole. "Can't you guess?"</p><p>“Something to do with me, I’d wager.”</p><p>"You would be right." And she continues to tease me. My girlish whimpers continue as I moan softly, and writhe in time with her teasings. She continues and eventually presses her thumb firmly against my asshole, insistent and steady. "Tell me Toy, has anyone ever taken you here before?"</p><p>“No…” My voice just above a whisper as I struggle to maintain my composure, I don’t even know why I am trying anymore. </p><p>His words must be true, the feather demands it. Maybe that’s why he is such a blushing and ashamed mess. The rather naive and innocent hero, at least in these fields she is showing him.</p><p>"Well then, this is going to be educational for you." Her thumb does what it has been threatening  to do and pushes all the way into my ass. All the other noises I have made tonight pale in comparison to the groan I make once her digit works its way into me. I grit my teeth and a bit of spittle shoots onto the wood below me. </p><p>"Hmmm, what AM I going to do with you." Her thumb starts to slowly fuck me.</p><p>I shouldn’t be enjoying this. I hate that I enjoy this. I’m supposed to hate this woman, so why…? My thoughts all rush into each other until the pleasure rumbles through me and causes me to cry out once more before biting down hard on my lip again. I am no longer trying to silence myself. </p><p>"I did promise to punish you." She muses thoughtfully, all the while absent mindedly fucking me. Eventually her thumb leaves my ass, and there is a pause as she gets something else out of that awful drawer that all terrible things come from.</p><p>A sharp exhalation follows her finally leaving my body. My mouth hangs open, only to gulp the moment I hear the drawer open. “There’s… more?” I whine.</p><p>Her laugh then is one of genuine pleasure, that then evolves into the evil chuckle I am becoming all too familiar with. "An education indeed my little Toy. " That laugh, it starts out sounding… almost like a real person, not this monster I have known this whole time. Nothing makes sense anymore. </p><p>Her hand presses into my ass, spreading me apart just enough to expose me to her again. I feel a cold slick wetness run down between my cheeks, and over my recently abused hole. </p><p>I feel her first one finger into me, then two, stretching me open and savoring the tortured moans she drags from my throat. The moan I make upon reinsertion isn’t like the first time, no this time she’d swear it sounds almost like… relief? Well, she soon takes care of that, as her second finger stretches me further than I’ve reached before. She continues to elicit little moans and groans from me as her slick fingers work across my ass. I feel my every muscle twitch and jerk under her hands. A pleasant burning feeling spreads through me and I gasp, sucking air in against my teeth.</p><p>She continues fucking me while I groan and squirm under her, then there is a pause and I hear more rope, and something metal thunk onto the desk. In this moment of brief reprieve, I catch my breath. Spasms are still occasionally shaking my butt cheeks as little after-tremors of her work course through me. Then the metal hits the desk and my head swivels towards her on the table even though I am still blindfolded, nervous of what’s to come next. One of her hands spreads my cheeks apart again, exposing my entrance most shamefully. Suddenly there is some sort of cold hard round metal being pressed against me. Slowly and relentlessly she forces this round metal ball into my ass.</p><p>“Hnnngghhh” I grunt and spittle a little over the wooden surface below me. </p><p>"Pooooor Toy." The ball of the anal hook is eventually entirely inserted, with the shaft of the hook is up seated inside me. She gives me a good hard slap on the ass as the cold steel of the hook fits against my ass and the small of my back. </p><p>“Nnnggg-ooowwww” I inhale and exhale sharply, not quite used to this strange new feeling expanding me currently. The cold steel against my skin makes me shiver at it’s touch along my ass and at the base of my spine.</p><p>I feel a few tugs on that thing, seemingly just to make sure it is well seated, then I can feel her tying something to it at the small of my back making it move and wiggle inside me. As she works I can feel the unused rope resting on my bare skin. Eventually the rope is tied to a loop at the back of my collar and pulled just tight enough so that there is a light but constant pressure on my ass and throat. </p><p>My usual response to these new devices or bindings is to test my motion by pulling against them. In this instance, it turns out to be a mistake as I accidentally wriggle and press the metal sphere into me, inadvertently fucking myself on the table. My body freezes, and I let out a long open-mouthed gasp.</p><p>Mal briskly redoes ties around my knees and ankles, just to make sure they are tight and not going anywhere. Then I hear her write something, she opens her door and I hear a sound like someone sticking a knife into wood. She leaves me then, the quiet oppressiveness of this room settles around me like a shroud. </p><p>My breathing is heavy as I can only wait here for her to return. I lay here, panting and trying to calm myself and my head as I’m left alone. Eventually, in the time I’m alone I attempt to move only to end up shifting the hook inside me. Churning my insides and making me feel hot throughout my entire body as I twitch and convulse helplessly.</p><p>After about a few minutes she returns, and pulls the rope that I know calls the maid. The ringing of the bell causes me to go an embarrassed shade of pink as I think of the woman from before seeing me like this, now in an even more compromising position than last time. She moves over to untie me from the hardpoints on the sides of the desktop, and then uses the same apparently practiced grip at the ropes at my back, and the back of my knees to lift me up and set me on the desk, with my legs dangling towards the floor. </p><p>“Now Toy, how would you like to remember that you have arms.” She teases me with that very strange and horrible sentence, but in such a conversational tone that I can’t focus on her words. I grunt as I’m set back down, and I turn to where I hear her. </p><p>“What?” I ask, confused. She continues to slowly undo the bindings around my torso. It takes a while and it feels like she is slowly unwrapping me. When she is part way done, I hear the maid come in. There is one of those finger snap orders and after a moment the maid leaves. Mal continues untying me. I visibly relax a little, exhaling my held breath after the maid is gone. As my arms slowly come undone, I move and flex different portions of them that are freed of their bonds, just tensing and untensing the muscles to allow for easy use with them again. In this line of work, bindings aren’t a first after all. She is right, having my arms bound up like that makes me forget about having arms. </p><p>When my arms are freed I feel her move around to my front and clip something heavy to my collar. As my fingers stretch out, gripping my hand and relaxing it a few times, I slowly raise up to give a tender touch at the collar and lock around my neck for the first time since it’s application. I am careful with my movements, however. Still keeping my back and neck straight while that hook is lodged so firmly inside me. As my fingers work across some sort of clay stuffed in the lock, my brow furrows as I realize this further limits to my options. </p><p>Just as I regain the use of my limbs, she grabs my arms and binds them together at the elbows and in turn attaches them to a metal bar that has apparently been attached to my collar. I open my mouth to say something but only a little groan comes out as she begins to so quickly retie my bindings into a new form, restraining my arms to a metal bar this time. </p><p>She ties me so that my arms just past the elbow are tied to the bar, and after I am secured she will manipulate my arms as if I were a puppet, making sure that none of the knots are within reach of my mouth.</p><p>I grumble quietly as she manipulates my arms, “Having fun?”</p><p>“Yes of course, but I also know how clever you can be. You should feel complimented Toy.”</p><p>I blush at the strange praise, and then without even thinking I respond. “I do.”</p><p>She gives me that evil chuckle, that I am now beginning to understand is her at her most and worst amused. “Pretty Toy. Now,” I am again lifted and carried, this time around to the other side of her desk, “it is time for your punishment.” and to my surprise I am set down on a thick folded up blanket. I am laying on a bed for a hound.</p><p>Before I can even comprehend her words, I’m being lifted in the air and settled down onto this makeshift bed for a pet. I grunt and heave as I’m carried and settled down, with only the promise of a punishment to come. The words cause my legs to tremble beneath me as anticipation and memories of the day before come back again. I hear a chain pass through the ropes at my wrists and drag along the floor, then a lock clicks. Finally the blindfold is removed. </p><p>My eyes take a moment, blinking against the light that it’s suddenly reintroduced to, but eventually, the scene and my situation become even more apparent to me. I am laying on a folded up blanket at her right side and chained to a leg of her desk. My most hated enemy literally has me bound and completely helpless at her feet, and she gave me a blanket?!</p><p>My brow creases and cheeks redden again, but in a mild anger at the humiliation I feel bubbling up in me. And the blanket… is this her idea of a kindness? A small silver lining in her punishment of being reduced to a mere hound at her feet? And then I begin to wonder, if this is truly all there is to this punishment, the fear of her begins to creep back into me. My eyes scan up and over to her. She, infuriatingly, has gone back to work. </p><p>I realize that messing with me was just an entertaining thing to do on a midday meal break. As I look around I am forced to remember that hard unyielding thing she put inside me. It wont let me forget. The other thing I see as I look around is her feet curled up around the legs of her chair. </p><p>With a few soft moans, I reposition myself carefully on my side, pulling my legs up as much as I comfortably can to try and cover myself at least a little as I keep watching her. I don’t trust her enough to put my back to her. I can’t help but feel shamed by how exposed I am as I lay here  thinking over everything. I try to process and discard the feelings I don’t understand, but I can’t. </p><p>They simply are, against all my explanations. Because you have nowhere else to look, I can’t help seeing her toes apparently flex while she thinks. It is odd to think about this person fidgeting while she works, thinking and solving the problems that people like me present to her. She works steadily and relentlessly, with complete focus.</p><p>With nowhere else to turn, and not quite tired enough for sleep even if I do feel mentally exhausted, I watch her feet as my eyes glaze over, lost in thought. Eventually, though, the hypnotic movement causes me to focus, and before I know it I’m idly watching her feet with a small smirk on my face. Watching your arches wrinkle and toes curl around cutely. </p><p>I almost forget who she is, and where I am. After a while it seems to hit me what I’m doing and I blush suddenly and avert my eyes, suddenly very glad I adopted this position to better shield my groin from view as I feel the tip of my cock poking into my legs. </p><p>Something about my movement causes her to look down at me. She turns and kicks me over onto my back, exposing my arousal and shifting the metal around inside me. "Well Toy it seems you are just too eager to wait until I have finished my regular work. Don't worry you will get your turn." I give a startled yelp as suddenly I watch the foot come at me and flip me awkwardly onto my back. It takes a moment for me to stop squirming as I feel the metal hook jostle inside me briefly before I try and slowly cover myself and my erection again, carefully still.</p><p>She looks down at me in that exact way that makes me want to run from her and find somewhere and hide, but I can't run. I am very trapped. My eyes meet hers as she stares down at me like a predator toying with their prey. I quiver a little, but there’s naught I can do. I am bound and helpless at her feet. She goes back to work again, but this time the idle movements of her feet stroke across my body instead of moving under the chair. I really do feel like a hound now.</p><p>My body flinches as her foot comes near and strokes my head and body idly while she works. I am confused at first, until I realise what’s happening. I shift and try to move slightly for comfort as this unfamiliar feeling spreads through me. Carefully I reposition with little sharp inhalations of shock and perhaps growing pleasure, so she moves over me more evenly. After a few minutes of idly being stroked, against my knowledge my lips curl into the faintest hint of a smile as my skin tingles to her touch.</p><p>Without looking up she says, "Toy, you are not allowed to hide things from me. If you keep trying I will make it impossible. And I don't think you want that." I suck in deeply at that threat, my eyes closing and face slowly growing a darker and darker shade of red in embarrassment. Ever so slowly, however, my legs turn and straighten out. Each inch they move to expose me further causes me to show my embarrassment that much more. </p><p>She continues gazing down at me long after I feel very uncomfortable, I am frozen under her gaze. My eyes locked onto her as she can see every part of me. Eventually, the discomfort grows too much though and I look away, but follow her orders and remain still and exposed. </p><p>As she goes back to her work she says, "Good Toy." then continues petting me like before. I smile a little subconsciously at the praise, and her foot continues gently teasing me. This indeed a different type of torture that the one I was expecting. With each writhe and twitch of my body that hook moves around in my ass. My face contorts as she teases and strokes, into something close to agony as my bodily writhes against my will, causing me to inadvertently fuck myself at her teasing along my body. The occasional gasp or soft moan escapes my lips as she works.</p><p>After what might actually be hours of torturous teasing, she gathers her papers up and sorts them into various files, how I would dearly love to look at those files. Then when her desk is clear again she turns her full attention back onto me. This woman focuses on one thing at a time with equal intensity, and now I am her next project.  </p><p>My mind has been drifting in and out of focus as this tortuous petting has been happening at her feet for who knows how long. Slowly, however, my mind drifts back to my surroundings as I turn my eyes up, to look at her. My body feels heavy and tired, my desire for my thirst to be quenched is starting to drown out other thoughts. But through it all, I still manage a shiver, as I can feel her intent and attention bare down on me as it did on her work this whole time.</p><p>"Hmmm" she gets up and I can watch her feet under the desk as she moves to a corner of the room and then I hear her pouring a liquid into a glass. My eyes follow her until she leaves my range of vision, and I don’t turn my head for fear of jostling the collar more. Instead I lay there, listening to her actions and allowing myself a moment of hope. Mouth hanging open slightly in anticipation. She comes back into my vision as she towers above me, holding a pitcher and a wine glass full of water. I look up at her as she re-enters my vision and I gasp suddenly, hope shines in my eyes. </p><p>“Please…” I say hoarsely, my dry throat crackling as I speak for the first time in hours. She crotches down next to me, her ass resting on her ankles. I can see how she is balanced on her flexed toes. </p><p>Holding the water glass tantalizingly in front of my face, she demands quietly, "Tell me what plan or scheme your mind jumped to earlier and I will let you drink all of this right now. Hell, you can have the whole rest of the pitcher." She swirls the water around the glass, "So what will it be Toy?"</p><p>A small part of my mind screams something, it detracts me away from the pitcher briefly. The wonderful source of much needed hydration. But there’s some part of my psyche that claws its way back. Fearing for my friends. Afraid of betraying everyone I knew. But… maybe it won’t be so bad? Maybe… no… but? My mind is hazing up again quickly, my resolve to not to answer breaking. Slowly, out of desperation to drink uninhibited this time I speak softly. “They were… planning to assault supply lines. Had found….” I close my eyes and grit my teeth, resisting the urge to continue.</p><p>A moment after I close my eyes, two drops of water drip onto my lower lip. They are a siren song and a promise of what I will get if I bend, not break I tell myself, just bend. My lips quiver and mouth hangs open, hoping to catch anything else that might fall, but nothing joins just yet. I know what I have to do to fulfil the promise of more. Just… bend. They’ll… they’ll know to switch things up. They have to… this won’t matter… I just need a drink.. “In about a week. Your stockpile hidden southeast, in the mines. They were talking about collapsing it and sealing it all in.” My body relaxes into the ground, resigning myself to my failure.</p><p>"Good Toy. Very Good Toy." She slips an arm under me and brings me up almost into a sitting position. This of course pulls at the steel stuck in my ass, but she is holding the glass to my lips, for just a moment I don’t care about the pain and humiliation.</p><p>I gasp and splash some water as I start drinking, but then I am lost to it and my eyes shut as I moan happily and guzzle down the water as quickly as I can. Heavy breathing accompanies the large gulps I take thirstily. But as much as I want to take large gulps of water she forces me to drink in slow small sips, tipping the water into my throat a bit at a time and keeps me from choking. I groan and gasp between the gulps that she allows me to take.</p><p>When I have finished that glass she refills it and sets it down next to me. While still holding me in a sitting position, she explains "You can't drink it all at once, or you will lose it Toy. You have to wait." While she waits for my stomach to settle she runs the hand not supporting me up and down my sides. I am forced to remember that thing still in my ass.</p><p>After I finish the drink, I gasp and catch my breath fully. Letting out a small satisfied sigh as I feel my stomach bloat and finally start to hydrate. My eyes shoot open and look towards the new glass, but her words hold me back, and before I can catch myself I nod. Which pulls on the hook and ball pushing against the walls of my ass, teasing against some very sensitive part of me and causing my shaft to slowly begin growing again. My cheeks flush with embarrassment as I can’t stop myself from becoming aroused.</p><p>Her fingers trace the muscles and ribs of my torso, admiring the lithe fighters frame that had so often escaped her. I squirm and try to wiggle away from her touch. She ignores my helpless protests. </p><p>As I squirm, the collar pulls taut against my neck, ever so slightly restricting my breathing at times to cause an airiness to take hold in my gasps. My eyes eventually look up at her again, confused and conflicted. A strange warmth spreading through me regardless of the fact I have lived to fight her for so long.</p><p>She lifts the glass of water to my lips and allows me to drink again, being cradled in her arms, as she gives you water like a babe makes me feel very conflicted indeed. A flare of resistance shoots through my mind, my brow hardens and I hold my mouth shut. But the water approaches my lips and my thirst starts to win out. My lips quiver open very slowly, against my will almost. And yet, still through it all, there’s a warmth spreading from where she holds me up in her arms, against my will it is comforting.</p><p>"You need water. Drink." As soon as the water touches my lips this time, I begin to instinctively sip and gulp at it, her words bidding me onwards. Though, my mind is confused by her concern for my well being. </p><p>After slowly drinking through this new glass of water, I feel a bit better. My stomach settled and my thirst, at least, sated for now. The gnawing hunger is still there, making me feel weak, but my mind is at least less hazy. Her actions still confuse me. I feel so conflicted when I look up at her now. She lays me back down, and sits back in her chair, turning it to face me. Suddenly the clink of the chains binding me to the desk and a bit of blood dripping from my side reminds me of exactly who I am dealing with. </p><p>All of that struggling and wiggling caused the wound she inflicted on my side earlier to open up again. As I shift, I suddenly gasp and then groan against grit teeth as I feel my wound tear open again and begin to bleed down my side and hip. My eyes squint and my movements slow and try to stop. Even my breathing becomes careful as I try to minimize movement to my wound. </p><p>Her gaze is once again predatory and searching, I feel like she is looking for cracks in me so she can tear apart every defense I ever had. I feel her gaze on me, and I try to adopt a flat expression, trying to seem stronger than I am, but the façade is easily seen through. She sees my attempt at bravado, then smirks and nudges my cock with my foot. </p><p>My façade crumbles immediately as her toe touches my cock, causing me to jerk suddenly in surprise, and then seethe as the pain from my wound cuts through me, and the hook pulls in my ass. She continues to stroke my cock, the fire that had died down in my groin is reignited immediately. </p><p>My mouth hangs open just a bit as she works her foot and toes along my shaft and teases the head of my cock. Her movements cause me to writhe against my will, adding pain and the warmth of pleasure spreading my cock. The re-opened wound, and the cool metal of the hook that presses against my ass and fucks into me because of the movement she forces out of my body.</p><p>Before when she got to this point she asked me if I wanted to cum. This time she does not stop. Ignoring my discomfort she drags pleasure from me, bit by agonizing bit. My eyes are held firmly shut as my moans escape through my grit teeth. I can feel the pleasure build, emptying and clouding my mind despite my best efforts against her. I try to hold back, but she is relentless in this as with everything else. As my noises reach a girlish high pitched excitement and tone as I  squeal under her touch. Blood trickles in a small stream now down my side.</p><p>Mal is a force of nature, what she wants she takes, and right now she takes pleasure from me. Forcing it from my body, forcing me to obey her whims. My eyes suddenly shoot wide open as my abdomen clenches and my legs curl up, pulling the line along my back tight and constricting my airway as I jam the hook into me and spasm in pain and pleasure as her foot coaxes me to orgasm. Twitching and moaning pathetically at her feet, I fight back the urge to despair at my situation. Maybe, giving in to this pleasure wouldn’t be so bad…?</p><p>When I have cum she leans back to pull a book off the same self that holds the feather, and goes back to using me as a footrest. My head settles slowly back down on it’s side as my breathing steadies. I stare up at the ceiling, regret churning my gut and the numbness of this pain dissipating as I come back down from the pleasure of my peak.</p><p>Mal continues using me as a foot rest for quite some time, the only pause is when she gets up and pours herself a glass of wine to sip while she reads. I am less than a hound now.  </p><p>As I lay there, resting and thinking to myself, the guilt grows into an anger at myself causing me to grit my teeth, and my eyes to well up in frustration. I hate that I enjoyed that. I hate that I couldn’t stop it. I hate that I don’t know how much longer before this woman bends me even further. Eventually, my eyes open again and I begin to stare blankly forward.</p><p>After a while she kicks me dismissively, "Toy, you are a mess. We will get that taken care of shall we?" I sharply exhale, and slowly let my eyes travel down to my body. Blushing at the sight before looking back up at her, nervous as to what you have planned for this. Whatever she has in mind it won’t be good. Moments later the maid enters, Mal says simply, "Clean it." Then leaves the room. </p><p>The maid curtsies as Mal leaves saying, "Yes m'lady." My eyes are cast down to the ground once I hear the command to be cleaned like an object and her footsteps walking out of the room. My eyes tentatively look back up to confirm the same maid as before. My cheeks flush again and I squirm a little only for the stinging burn of the open wound to make me gasp and I inhale sharply against my teeth.</p><p>The maid looks at me for a moment, "Sorry, but I think you are too heavy for me." She pulls the rope to call more servants twice. I keep my eyes turned away until I hear her pull the rope and then my head turns swiftly, causing the hook to pull and my eyes to squint as I jump from the sensation. Once the feeling passes I try to shift my gaze over to the door nervously.</p><p>She looks down on me again now with pity, "She has got you in a pickle, hasn't she. Well, I am allowed to help with some of that you will be happy to hear." I bite my lip as I turn my attention fully to the maid and give her a little nod, still blushing in embarrassment at my state being so exposed to this woman. </p><p>“Thank you…” I whisper softly in response. When she looks at me, it is not in the same way that Mal does, she looks at me just long enough to take in the problems I present to her, and then start solving them. She kneels down on the floor next to me, removes a chain from her neck with an attached key, and unlocks me from the chain that has attached you to the leg of Mals desk. “I’m not the first time you’ve had to do this, I take it?” I try a small question with this woman as she starts to work, and undoes my tether. My eyes, still looking down at the ground and avoiding eye contact.</p><p>“Um, … uh, m’lady is not usually quite so … personal in her attentions with prisoners.”  This causes me to pause, staring blankly at the floor in confusion. Slowly and timidly my eyes look up to this woman. I have so many questions, but I doubt she can answer them. </p><p>“Oh…” I say, and then with an incredulous smirk I say in disbelief. “Lucky me.” </p><p>The maid makes a noise that is half snort, half laugh, “It might keep you alive, if she finds you interesting.” By this time there is a knock at the door, the maid exchanges whispered instructions and after a bit she comes back with someone who is obviously a footman. </p><p>That’s right, others in the past had been captured by her or her forces but we usually found their corpse on display by now. If that’s the case, did she… I don’t have time to process this however as the arrival of others shifts my attention, I remember not to move too much but still groan a little as my head shifts and pulls the hook. Upon seeing the feet of the other approaching, I try to gird myself, unsure of what’s to come and who it is looking down at me. My jaw sets and I harden my eyes, doing my best to look as strong as someone in my position can. Which is not much.</p><p>The maid kneels down next to me and picks up the blindfold off the floor saying, “I'm really sorry about this.” and puts it back over my eyes. Then the footman picks me up with one hand at my back, and another under my knees. He seems to not care that this pulls the rope between my ass and neck taught. I try my best not to let anything show while being lifted, gritting my teeth and doing my best to bear it, as the urge to moan and cry out builds with each jostle the man does on my bindings. I am glad, at least, for the comfort of the blindfold for this, it means I can hide some of the color in my cheeks, and how my eyes are held firmly shut as I breathe in and out slowly, trying to keep myself calm.</p><p>I can hear the maids soft shoes walking in front of us as we follow her around several turns through the dungeon before we get to our apparent destination. On the way I hear several guards pass in the opposite direction. Each step we take jostles me a little more, temporarily digging the hook further into me and shifting the wound along my side. Sharp inhalations are the best I can manage, as I try not to cry out.</p><p>Eventually they stop walking, I hear a jingle of keys and a heavy lock being turned. Then I am deposited on the cold stone floor. The maid takes off my blind fold and I can see that the footman has been replaced by a guard presumably for her protection. There is a large tub of water and next to that a tray of bathing supplies. </p><p>As I release my tension having been set down and no longer having to tough it out through the treatment along the way, I finally let at least one groan escape. My eyes see light again and take a moment to adjust before I take in my surroundings. The full extent of what’s about to happen hits me and I blush again, turning my eyes away from the maid and at the floor. I wriggle just a bit trying to position my back more comfortably, and not jostle the hook much more.</p><p>When I look down at the floor near me, I see a drain, and am fairly certain that it is not just some horrible trick of the light that I see blood in the crevices of the drain cover. Which is not particularly surprising, I am currently bleeding on the floor after all. The first thing she unties is the rope attached to the back of my collar.</p><p>A long relieved sigh escapes my lips as she removes the rope attaching the hook. I am finally able to move my back and neck without jostling that horrible thing inside me. I stretch my neck side to side and offer a small, “Thanks.” to this woman.</p><p>“You are welcome, now please roll onto your stomach for me.” Her voice is kind and gentle.</p><p>“Oh, umm… okay.” my voice is soft in response, ignoring the guard in here for the moment and allowing myself this moment of feeling relative peace. That is until I remember the problem with my stomach, and have to grit my teeth as I roll over, opening the wound a little wider as I press my weight across it briefly.</p><p>Once I am settled she places her left hand right below the curve of my ass in the small of my back, “Now for this next part I need you to take long steady breaths for me. Okay?” My head nods once and I begin to slowly breath in, and then out. In and out. Preparing himself for what I assume to be the hooks removal. She grips the metal firmly and draws it out of me. Once the largest part of the toy start to exit you she takes it as slow as I need, but it does still feel very violating, and like Mal is the one fucking me all over again. Because Mal is the one that did this to me in the first place.</p><p>As the ball works its way out, I gasp and press my forehead hard against the stone floor. My breathing quickens against my grit teeth, and I let out small groans. The memories of being violated and used by Mal rush through my mind, filling me with a strange mixture of emotions. But I do manage to keep my wriggling to a minimum thanks to the gentleness of this woman. </p><p>This person might be my only real hope.</p><p>She very calmly tells me to breathe, “Take longer breaths.” She intones quietly to me, it almost sounds like a prayer to my ears as she murmurs steadily. When that cruel instrument of torture is removed I feel strangely and uncomfortably empty. Then she says quietly, “You may lay in whatever position is most comfortable to you for this next part.” I take a moment to calm my breathing back down and relax. The strangely empty feeling gnaws at me a little, bringing a new discomfort to everything I’m feeling, but then the maid’s words come back to me, a soft and gentle reprieve. </p><p>“Um, I don’t know where you…” my legs squirm a little as I try to just settle into a more relaxed position on my stomach, assuming she still needs my back.</p><p>Without getting up she scoots over on her knees to undo the clasp holding the bar at my throat, then unties the bindings tying me to the bar all the way up to my wrist, but no further. After setting the bar aside she gets a sponge wet and soapy then begins to wash my back. </p><p>It feels so nice, and her hands are so gentle as she works her way from my shoulders to my ass. The sponge soothes my sore muscles with it’s warm soapy water, and I truly relax into her touch. I sigh, satisfied, and enjoy the difference in treatment, feeling a kind warmth spreading through me for the first time in days.</p><p>She does not stop when she gets to my ass, but her hands are so gentle and so soothing that I don't really mind. When she spreads my ass cheeks to scrub that most sensitive spot, I hardly have time to be embarrassed before she moves on. Though my cheeks are flushed, I manage to contain my squirming and feelings of embarrassment. In fact, I hardly feel them at all with this woman. The way she works gently and seemingly trying to be as unobtrusive and as expedient as possible, possibly as some kindness to me, gives me peace at this moment. My eyes flick to her and my mouth opens as if to say something, but then my gaze shifts to the guard. I close my mouth, silently planning in my head.</p><p>Once she has cleaned down all the way to the tip of your toes, She moves back to near your waist and says, “Please roll onto your back for me.” I give another small nod before grunting and roll over slowly and carefully. My head turns to the side and my legs shift a bit back and forth as I am now exposed more obviously to this gentle woman. I try to keep my eyes staring hard at the floor as I lift my arms up out the way.</p><p>Reapplying soap and water to the sponge she starts on my front, still with her business like persona. But she is kind as she carefully avoids my wound as she scrubs the semen and blood off my body. With each soft scrub a little quiet exhalation follows, as she works to clean me effectively. When she gets to my cock her manner is much the same and although she is through it is over quickly. When her sponge finds its way down to my crotch and along my cock I squirm and grow a little but it’s thankfully over fast enough to not be an issue. My embarrassment still grows for a time though, and I am glad to be already looking away.</p><p>She barely manages to hide a smile at how easily aroused I am and then towels me off with the same brisk efficiency while still avoiding my now much cleaner wound. The colour in my cheeks fade away slowly as she towels me off. When she has tidied up all the bathing supplies, she leans forward to look at the cut in my side more closely. </p><p>My arms come down slowly to rest on my chest as she inspects the gash at my side. It’s shallow but the smooth middle gives way to rough edges that have torn over time. While it doesn’t bleed for now, it looks like it could at the smallest provocation. My eyes turn slowly back to her as the embarrassment fades.</p><p>I see her cast the barest of glances back at the guard, hardly more than a flick of the eye, and she murmurs something, and there is a particular movement of her hands. I feel her push the tiniest bit of power into me and magic settles around the wound, it is as if three days of healing went into a single breath. </p><p>It is still an open wound, but it will no longer bleed at the slightest provocation. With a silent gasp my eyes widen in shock as I feel the magic take hold in the wound. I watch this woman with surprised curiosity, and then shift my gaze along down to my cut. My abs flex and test it, finding it less sore now. I look back to her and offer a small thankful smile but say nothing. I know magic is rare, and beyond that I realize I don’t actually know how uncommon it actually is.</p><p>She gives me the smallest of secret winks, and sits back on her heels, after a moment she dries off the floor around me. This is when I notice that there are a series of rings set in the floor. She ties my wrists so that they are extended above my head, and the knots are put out of reach further still. The rope at my collar is very short, only about six inches long. Then finally my ankles are tied down as well. I find myself laying on my side in an almost fetal position with my arms extended above my head.</p><p>As I see her begin to tie my arms and collar to the floor my brow furrows in confusion. I shift a little, a strange anxiousness that builds each time I’m tied in some new manner in this place. But the maid’s presence helps calm that, allowing me to keep myself from struggling. That and my self-reminders of the guard who stands watch over the proceedings.</p><p>After doing all this she gathers up her tools and in such a way that her body shields her hand from the guard and gives me one gentle, chaste caress on my side. Then as if nothing at all had happened she picks up all her supplies, and leaves this cell followed by the guard. </p><p>I am left alone in the room that is lit by a single dimly glowing bit of magic green. It gives the room a slightly sickly color.</p><p>The warmth of the maid’s touch lingers as she hurriedly leaves the room. I allow myself an honest smile. A hopeful one. If I’m to get out of here, she’s my best chance. I think to myself. I glance around the room as best I can from this awkward vantage point, my tongue confirming that I haven’t lost the hairpin since I last checked for it. </p><p>Good, it’s still there. But as nice as that maid was, she still did her job thoroughly it seems. I can’t seem to turn to any of my bindings. With a sigh I rest my head back down against the cold floor, and in this quiet moment my mind wanders to my stomach and the weakness I feel in my now more relaxed muscles. I give a little groan and shut my eyes, trying to ignore it as best I can and get some rest. </p><p>As my mind begins to drift, the few words spoken with the kind woman come back to me. Including the ones about Mal. ‘It might keep you alive, if she finds you interesting.’ I feel the heat rise in my chest at those words repeating again. </p><p>Interesting? I am slowly learning what that means to her and… I tremble a little, afraid of myself in this moment, and the things I might end up doing if I’m not careful. But if all else fails… what am I willing to do to survive? And the last question that keeps ringing in my head as I start to drift off is, ‘What if I actually want to do those things?’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is another day, and things are still really bad for poor Neru. It gets better eventually, I promise!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is pretty rough. Caution is advised if you are sensitive to violence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>When I wake it is not to bird song or the quiet rusted of grass, but the sound of marching feet on stone. I groan as I shift around, still very sore and tired while bound to the cold stone floor. The pounding of feet on stone echoes down to wherever I am in this fortress. As the fog of sleep slowly clears from my mind, I’m reminded of where I am and my situation. </p><p>A long sigh escapes my lips before I try to shift around, checking to see if anyone is in here with me this time when I awake. As I look around the door opens with a slam, and two guards enter. One of them pulls a belt knife and cuts the cords tying me to the floor, the other stuffs a bag over my head.</p><p>“Morning to you, too…” I grumble to neither of them in particular as my bonds are cut, and my world is again already tossed into darkness.</p><p>“Heh, she can’t have been that mean, he's still got some spunk in him.” Says one of the voices towering above me.</p><p>“We will see how long that lasts.” Mal’s face pops into my head as soon as they mention her. My face blushes a little against my will, but thankfully I am hidden by the sack over my face. I just let out another soft sigh to myself.</p><p>“Wouldn’t say that… just you ain’t her…” I mumble. The guards laugh as one of them picks me up, and throws me roughly over their shoulder like a sack of flour.</p><p>What now? I wonder to myself, thinking about what’s happened so far. I have got to conserve my energy. Who knows what she’s got planned next. But smart-mouthing these two won’t help, especially not when I’m this hungry. My stomach growls, as if responding to my thoughts. I shiver and curl up a bit with a groan over the guard’s shoulder. Finally a door opens, and I hear that familiar commanding snap. Again I am deposited on what I recognize as her desk.</p><p>Straight back here in her office, it seems. I shift my weight as I am set on her desk, and turn my covered head towards where I believe I heard the commanding snap of her fingers. My breathing slows as the nerves of being near her again take hold in my chest.</p><p>"So Toy, did you miss me?" My mouth hangs slightly open, breath caught in my throat at that question. I feel the blood flowing into my cheeks and I squirm a little, suddenly feeling her gaze upon me thanks to her words. "Answer me Toy!" Her voice is sharp and commanding, promising dire punishments if I don't do as she says. Her words cause me to flinch, and my shut tight, and wait for a strike to accompany her words.</p><p>“Nnn-Yes, a little” I let out a small groan afterwards. Of course, that damned feather. But… I had hoped maybe it was broken or something because… how can that be the truth? And yet, the way my chest tightens, and I feel my face heating up, I know it’s true. As much as I hate it.</p><p>“Mmm, good Toy for answering my question. Now, why did you miss me a little?" She still has not touched me yet, right now she is just a voice somewhere in the air above me. The growling of my stomach saves me from momentary embarrassment. It echoes out across the room to where I’m sure even she hears it.</p><p>“Real hungry…” I groan in response. She laughs in that almost human way I have heard only once before. Then at that moment there is a knock, and the door opens. I hear the soft shushing footsteps of the maid, but more than that … the smell! It smells like bacon, eggs, and coffee, and butter. I have never smelled something so amazing in my entire life. My mouth waters as soon as the smell hits me, causing my head to turn towards the sound of the maid’s footsteps. I steel myself, however, as I am no stranger to Mal and the way she operates and thinks. Even if I’m getting the smallest amount of this, my gut tells me it won’t be easy. </p><p>Mal knows that the smallest bite will only make my hunger worse. The hood is pulled up over my nose, she grips my nose, cutting off my air and forcing my mouth to open in panic. Then a single tiny piece of bacon is popped into my mouth.</p><p>Easier than I thought, but probably the easiest I’ll get. I think as I chew on the bacon hungrily. I chew, and groan to myself happily. Quickly finishing the bit which vanishes all too soon, leaving me feeling desperate for more. Mal undoes my hands and then quickly reties them behind me. <br/>Then there is the tantalizing smell of bacon right below my nose. I grunt lightly as my hands are swiftly moved behind me, arching my back a little and pushing me slightly closer to that tantalisingly near aroma. Just breathing in the smell alone makes my stomach twist in a gnawing pain as it craves sustenance. </p><p>"Now Toy," I hear her voice right in front of my face again she must be bending down to be at my level, "there is a place at Rockfall Beach. We know where it is, we just need to know what surprises wait in store for us." </p><p>The base. And it’s exact location too. Of course it would be something like this. Everything else I’d given so far, that was… bending. Minor inconveniences I gave up. But this, this would get everyone killed, especially if she showed up at the wrong time.</p><p>“N-no… I won’t just hand you the key to getting in.” I mumble regretfully. My eyes slowly slide shut under the hood, expecting the worst from that answer, and resigned to it.</p><p>"You sure about that Toy? It’s just a single safe house after all." I feel her fingers caress my lower lip so that I can taste what I am refusing. She said safe house, she doesn't know how important that place is!</p><p>“Why not just blast the mouth shut? Wouldn’t you think that’d take care of a safe house?”</p><p>My words are chosen carefully. I can’t give her anything or let her know what it is. But I also can’t get caught trying to lie with that feather around or I might not make it either.<br/>"Because Toy," she explains patiently, "it's in a population center. If we ‘blast it’ as you say that would cause other problems. All of your friends dead, for starters."</p><p>“Tch”  I exhale against my teeth in annoyance at that truth. She’d overdo it and it’d be the same result. But if she gets in there… Well, there’s still one way. Let’s see if she’ll bite. <br/>“There’s a path I’ve never taken… But I have heard of it. It leads inside.” </p><p>Each word is carefully selected here. She hand feeds me another tiny bit of food. "And is that way safe?" </p><p>“....Yes'' I say after a pause. After hand feeding me another half a piece of bacon, each time she lets me have a bit of food you can feel her fingers brush my lips, she asks, "Why have you never taken this safe path?" Her skin and fingers are softer than I’d have imagined, even with her fighters callouses. I thought that once before, but it sticks out more in this moment as she feeds tidbits me for my carefully worded answers.</p><p>“It’s sealed up and takes hours to traverse.”</p><p>"Hmmm" that causes her to think for a bit, and she then takes the hood off. She stares down at me intensely before feeding me a fork full of scrambled egg. My eyes close as I give a happy little smile, chewing away hungrily at the eggs. Hopeful, because everything is working so far. Another forkful of egg is apparently the bribe for my next answer. “How do you usually get in?”</p><p>I’m not sure how to avoid this one. My mouth scrunches up, conflicted. My mind wants more food. It craves it. If I’m ever to actually get far enough away to avoid this woman should I manage to unlock myself, I’ll need the energy to do so. But, what’s the point if I get everyone killed? Will I end up having to sacrifice them to save myself?</p><p>No. Not yet.</p><p>“I walk in”</p><p>That answer does not earn me more food. She sets the fork down and leans against the wall arms crossed, her eyes boring holes into me. I stare down at my lap, satisfied inwardly but still disappointed by the lack of more food. My body still feels so heavy, and even this soon after waking, I already feel like I could go back to sleep. I let my eyes drift up slowly to stare at the food just out of reach. </p><p>“Now Toy, don’t be like that.” Her voice gets dangerous now, “Tell me what I want to know or this conversation will get less cordial. Immediately.”</p><p>“Betray my friends?” I ask quietly, eyes staring back down at the floor. “You’ve got a way in already… what does it matter?”</p><p>“Because now you are trying to lead me into a trap, and I don’t appreciate having my intelligence insulted.”</p><p>“N-No…” I mumble, “There’s no trap for anyone in that old mining tunnel. No one will be hurt if you go that way.”</p><p>“Ah, exactly, no one will be hurt.” Realizing my game, she continues, “Going that way will allow everyone to escape out little side exits and escape hatches.” I don’t respond, just staring at the floor with a blank look on my face. I can’t give her anything else on it. I won’t.</p><p>“Last chance Toy, to continue this as a pleasant discussion over breakfast, instead of other alternatives.” Her words send a shiver down my spine. My mind racing through each possible alternative she could have in mind. I’m afraid, not just for my life but… for what this woman might make me become. What she’s capable of doing to me without trying. </p><p>And yet, I can’t condemn everyone to death so easily. Maybe if I can just last long enough for the other agent to warn everyone I’m captured… maybe by the time she breaks me everyone will have already abandoned that place. That’s all I can hope for. I sigh softly as my eyes slide shut. Answering her final chance with silence once more. </p><p>Mals rage is not explosive, it is a silence and a sharpness that I can feel in her movements as she takes the tray off the desk. She cuts the bindings at my wrists, and twists me around. As I feel the ropes around my wrists slice apart, and her start to manhandle me again, panic overwhelms me. </p><p>My arms flail outwards but just as quickly Mal has me in her grip, and slams me down onto the table. I grunt as she slams me down, taking a moment while I am dazed to catch my breath again. I feel my arms get wrenched back behind me, and I try to pull against her powerful grasp. But my muscles are sore and weak, and remarkably small in comparison to hers. My face turns just a bit more flushed during this encounter, having mixed emotions about being so roughly handled by this woman, as my arms start to be tied up behind me. </p><p>As I continue to struggle, she lifts me up by my bound wrists and slams me hard down into the desk. With her other hand she grips a handful of my ass and twists painfully, exposing my so recently abused hole. Her voice sounds like a barely controlled growl.</p><p>“Be still, or I will put that hook right back where it belongs.” My blood runs cold, and a shiver runs up my spine as the ferocity of her voice hits me and I think about the hook. The resistance in my arms slackens enough for me to be easily bound. I turn my face away to try and hide the rising colour as I recall how it felt inside me, embarrassed by the heat that I feel. </p><p>Before I know what is happening my arms are bound up behind me again with ropes around my chest just like yesterday. There is a pause, and then a very hard slap against my thigh. A loud sharp cry echoes throughout the room to accompany the sound of her slap, my cheeks blushing red and I bite my lip to stop more girlish noises from following. My thigh stings and I feel a burning sensation spreading rapidly across my leg. I am too weak to resist her. Even if not for her stature and strength, the state my body is in leaves me ill-suited to resist. </p><p>She cuts the bindings on my legs now, and starts first on one leg and then the other, so that my calves are tied to my thighs. Finally after my palms are secured to the opposite elbow, my legs are folded in half and bound, and the hood is back over my head. Suddenly there is a jerk and I am lifted up like a suitcase by the ropes wrapped around my arms and torso. She carries me like that as she walks briskly down the hallway to what I know is the interrogation room. The ropes digging painfully into my arms as my entire body weight is supported by those four points on the upper and lower part of my arms.</p><p>I grit my teeth, and steel myself for what’s to come. The ropes digging painfully into my body as this towering brute of a woman brings me to the room I can remember all too well to try and get the information she needs out of me. And yet, despite the fear welling up at the fate in store, the feeling of being so near to her, and the trepidation of what’s to come mix, causing me to blush secretly as I try to push aside the thoughts of what’s about to happen.</p><p>She opens the door and, with a single heave, tosses me into the room. There is a brief moment of glorious flight before I crash to the floor in a heap about seven or eight feet from her. </p><p>“Guh-nnnngggg” the impact knocks the wind out of me, bruising and scraping my body against the hard stone floor as I slam into the ground. I can feel the impacts begin to swell ever-so-slightly as blood rushing in to form bruises all over my body. Mal walks over to the workbench at the far end of the room and opens a drawer, pulling out two bundles of tools wrapped in cloth. She drops these on the floor at the center of the room, then kicks me onto my back. A series of small strained coughs wrack me, before I compose myself after the blow of her foot slamming into my side. </p><p>Pointing towards the center of the room she snaps her fingers, this is the first time she has been given an order that way. The click of her fingers cause me to flinch as I open my eyes, and turn to where she pointed. My pained face twisting in confusion as to her expectations of me in the state she’s put me in. With a soft groan I twist my body to roll onto my side, sucking hard against my teeth as I press and pull the bindings into me as I slowly begin to try and shuffle and roll over to the center of the room.</p><p>When I am nearing her apparent goal for me, there is another hard kick to my hip that sends me sprawling the last few feet. I feel the rough stone scratch at my side as I slide along the ground and tumble into position. All I can seem to do is groan whenever this woman transports me somewhere, and today is no different as I try to shift into a more comfortable position. </p><p>I finally allow myself the time to notice the tools, as I do a chill runs through my spine. She nudges me with the tip of her boot so that I am flat on my back again, and my legs bend to one side.</p><p>"Remember Toy, we could have had this conversation over breakfast. You are the one who picked this route." She kneels down and straddles me so that she is sitting on my lower torso.  The feather that was placed behind her ear, is set down next to the tools.</p><p>I feel the heat rising further in my face as her weight settles down onto me. Averting my eyes to the side, hoping to somehow quell the feelings stirred up by her closeness. I know whatever she’s planning is going to be terrible. Nothing that’s happened in here so far tells me otherwise. The fear of dying in this room begins to creep back in. </p><p>She doesn’t know how important the information she wants is, and I suppose that’s my only hope. That and… I feel the heat rise even further, and what the maid told me about Mal and myself. I involuntarily shiver as my eyes shift over to the feather, and the tools before with trepidation I turn my head slowly up to Mal. </p><p>If I didn't know any better the way she is looking at me makes me think she is going to eat me. This fear is not put to rest when she pulls the tie on the first bundle and the first set of tools is revealed to be a set of beautiful small delicate knives. </p><p>I feel my muscles shiver more violently under her as the knives come into view. My eyes locking on to them and following her every movement. My chest heaves up and down at a rapidly quickening pace as my heart and breathing quicken in fear. But amidst it all, that strange feeling I tried to suppress yesterday rises as well. A strange excitement I don’t understand. I’ve been caught before. I’ve been interrogated for information. But never in my life has anyone made me feel the way that the woman above me now does. </p><p>"Last chance Toy." I watch as she picks up  a small curved blade with an ivory handle carved with the head of a wolf. My mouth closes, and I swallow, trying to settle my nerves as I continue to watch the wolf blade she holds in her hands. Just long enough so that the others have time… I try to assure myself. But the words sound more distant each time I repeat them in my head.</p><p>The blade descends out of my field of view and with a casual flick, the wound in my side is opened all over again. A sharp cry from me accompanies the flick, my teeth gritting as I wince, and tense toward the cut. I suck in against my teeth hard, and my eyes swivel up to Mal, watching expectantly for what’s to follow. Knife held in her fist she runs her thumb lightly along the reopened cut in my side, I feel the point of the knife graze across my skin, with one more ounce of pressure she would cut me there as well.</p><p>A strange haze creeps into my mind, clouding my thoughts a little, making the edges of my mind feel all fuzzy. The pressure of the knife pressing dangerously close to me once again pushes to the forefront of the fog. My blushing face turning down to watch her finger run along my side. A soft groan accompanies my labored breathing. The next pass of her thumb brings her strength to bare down on my side, I feel her fingers slick with my own blood. The pain and fear swirls together through the fog to causing girlish cries to escape from my lips. My shivering body squirms underneath her weight. </p><p>With her thumb pressed against my wound again, “Tell me what I want to know Toy.” Her voice is quiet and even as if she has all the time in the world just to spend torturing me. </p><p>“I… I can’t…” my voice quivers out, eyes flicking back to meet hers. I can’t, I won’t betray my friends and allies. Just a little longer, and surely they’ll know, right? I begin to bargain already in my head. Hoping I can do enough. </p><p>Holding eye contact with me, she presses her thumb into me until I scream. As held in place as I am, my writhing does naught to pull me away from her thumb. My face contorted in agony as my screams fill the chamber. The corners and lids of my eyes begin to moisten as the pain sears through me. </p><p>When the pain finally recedes, she grips my hair at the crown of my head, leaning over me and holding my eyes with hers.The hand holding the knife supports her weight palm open on the floor next to me. As my eyes refocus, all I can see is her, leaning close. My mouth silently hangs agape and blood rushes into my cheeks. That strange heat begins to rise within me again. </p><p>When I don’t say anything the knife pricks the skin that the top my sternum just below the hollow of my throat.</p><p>“Tell me what I want to know.” My eyes squeeze shut as I feel the blade press in, dangerously close to my throat. My teeth grind together as I take a long deep inhalation and hold my breath, failing to fight against the panic. </p><p>“No…” I manage to whimper. Unsure myself if it is a plea to stop, or a refusal to her question.</p><p>“The God of Dreams must have sent you a spine Toy. I guess I will just have to cut it out of you.” The knife breaks flesh and she drags the blade downwards, making a long shallow cut. As the knife works its torturous way down, she shifts her weight and leans back so as to be able to cut further. Eventually she finishes this long shallow cut, and sits back to admire her work.</p><p>Sharp hisses of pain are all the sound I make as the knife creates it’s path down the center of my torso. Head thrashing to the side and tensing in response to the prolonged suffering. My body still aches and feels weak from the days of discomfort, and lack of nutrition. This new pain starts to dull my senses even further, causing a burning numbness to start to spread throughout my chest. She presses the blade against my side just two inches below the first cut, and stares down at me. </p><p>After a few moments she says, “Will you tell me what I want to know or will I be forced to cut you to ribbons?” My thoughts grow fuzzier still, but I remember one thing. I can’t talk. My head tosses from one side to the other before coming to rest, eyes slowly reopening as the pain fades into a background noise of numbness.</p><p>Mal slaps my cheek with her bloodied hand. “Answer me Toy!” the shouted command reverberates around the walls, calling me to attention. Momentarily dazed by the slap, I take a moment. Slowly, my face turns back towards hers. My moist eyes look up at hers. </p><p>“I… won’t betray them…” my voice quivers out in response finally. She looks down at me and with an almost amused expression, running her fingers along my undamaged side and says,</p><p>“You are a brave, stupid little Toy, arnt you?” Her finger sends a shiver along my side as her words wash over me. My cheeks once again reddening as I avert my gaze again. I feel my heart rate begin to pick up as the anxiety of her next cut rises. The blade moves just a fraction along my side, as her fingers continue that slow tortures dance, she watches me, studying me looking for flaws and weaknesses to exploit. Another small gasp accompanies the movement of the blade, before the quivering from her touch continues. </p><p>My weakness is almost painfully obvious to her. My body may be small but it is no stranger to damage. The scars of battle visible across me tell that tale of my past dangers. But what Mal makes me feel, that is more terrifying than any weapon I’ve ever faced. </p><p>Underneath her weight, I feel myself once again grow excited. My shaft growing stiffer and shifting below her. Her eyebrow raises, and with a wiggle of her ass she asks, <br/>“Even now Toy? Even now when I am just about to add brand new holes to that cute little body of yours?” </p><p>It does not make sense to me. Her words ring true, and yet they also cause the tightness I feel to worsen. I try to turn my head further away to hide my face and shame, but there’s nowhere to go. I’m caught here by this imposing figure that somehow I find enchanting in ways I don’t quite fathom. I finally open my mouth to try to protest.</p><p>“N-Yes” The feather… My admission catching me off guard yet again.</p><p>“You are a horny little slut aren't you?” She wiggles her ass on top of me teasingly again.<br/>Another soft moan escapes as I feel her work her ass into my groin. But my lips hold tight for now, afraid of the confessions the feather will accidentally draw from me. Her words hit me deep though, causing my stomach to contract, and I feel like it flips in the pit of my gut. She grins, not needing the magic of the feather to tell her she is right. </p><p>“Hmmm. If I fucked you right now,” she will grind her pelvis into me “would you tell me what I want then?” My moans become louder at her question as she continues pressing into me. My mouth hangs slightly open and I try to focus but can’t. “Won’t… betray… friends…” is all I can manage, each word a struggle to say. </p><p>Mal has an angle to attack now, she silently berates herself for not trying it before, now grinding into me with more force, “Are you sure about that, oh slutty little Toy of mine?” My eyes slide shut and I shake my head, mouth refusing to open again as my resolve wavers a bit more. The pleasure and pressure building around my cock slowly is mixed with the pain of my sore muscles and cut skin. My thoughts again begin to drift further out of reach. </p><p>Finally setting the knife down, she backs off me, but the reprieve does not last. Suddenly I feel a bloody hand grip my throat above the collar and I am dragged to my knees in front of her, I feel my knees being nudged appart and the blood dripping down my body. She is staring into my eyes, her face inches from my own.</p><p>My breathing is heavy and deep, my eyes locked onto hers as little whimpers escape my throat. Her face so close to mine, I feel afraid and excited in equal measure. I know at any moment, this woman could break me in her hands like it was nothing. She makes me feel small, and afraid yet… warm. The fire in my chest spreads through my whole body. </p><p>Her grip tightens on my throat and lifts me up just a little as I hang loosely in her grasp. A bit of panic sets in as I feel my throat fully constricted, my weight dangling down below. Suddenly I feel the barest hint of fingernails running the length of my cock.</p><p>My vision blurs and I am numbly aware of her light touch along my shaft. I try and contort and struggle, little gags and sputters being caused by my sudden thrashing.</p><p>She holds me firmly in her grip, “You want me to fuck you, don’t you Toy?” I can feel her fingers on me now stroking me dragging pleasure from me like she has done once already. Her strength is too great for my struggling to do anything but wear me out and worsen her hold on my neck. </p><p>I can’t think anymore. A screaming desire blasts through my consciousness. I struggle trying to breathe, and my eyes plead with her for mercy I know won’t come. There is no mercy in her eyes, only the command to obey. Her hand grips my throat, her eyes bore into me, her fingernails tease my cock.</p><p>"Obey Toy."</p><p>In my unfocused vision, she is all I can see, her face before me as I struggle to breathe. Struggle against the pain. Struggle. But struggling is getting so hard. My mouth hangs open in her grasp, a bit of saliva dribbles out. Mal lessens the pressure on my neck, and let's me down so that I  am balanced on my knees. But her gaze is just as intense as ever. </p><p>I gasp and gulp for air the moment my knees contact the cold stone. Air finally rushing back into my lungs. Coughs wrack my chest as I clear my throat. My head slowly tilts back to look up at Mal. My mouth is still hanging slack as I struggle to maintain any form of composure. But her hand is around my cock, slowly stroking with gentle teasing fingers. Eliciting small gasps and moans from me as my hips swivel, and buck helplessly in her hand. Her firm and powerful hands working over me in ways I only ever secretly dreamed of. </p><p>Then her tempo slows to a torturous crawl, her hand leaves me all together as only her fingernails brush my cock. My body yearns for more, and my mind is nearly too exhausted and hazy to fight it. Her fingernail’s light scratches cause me to inhale sharply with each pull back. I can feel the weakness in my legs start to worsen as my body threatens to completely give out. Only the remainders of adrenaline keep me going.</p><p>"Give in Toy. I know you want to." Her voice is a whisper in my ear as her hand around my throat is the only thing keeping me upright. It sounds so inviting. But, something in my head niggles at me. It’s hard to focus on it with her words still gliding through my thoughts. Allies. A word suddenly crystallizes in my thoughts. Just long enough to pass through to my lips. </p><p>"N-no… Can’t betray…” Mal thinks to herself, Damn this bitch is stubborn. She says nothing and continues to tease her prey. Bringing me to the brink and backing off over and over again, but never quite letting up. I feel the blood flow in little rivulets down my side.</p><p>I can’t tell how long my moans and cries echoed throughout the chamber. Each moment feels like an eternity as she tortuously assaulted my cock again and again. Never letting me finish. Just playing me exactly like the toy she wants me to be. </p><p>"I just want some little bits of information. Would that really be so bad?" Silence greets her. My mouth refusing to offer more as in my dim awareness, I remember the feather. Part of me  bemoans my fate, tinged with the hope of holding out. The other part screams with that yearning I don’t understand. "Don't you like what I am doing to you?" Her words are again that siren song calling me to bend, to bend just a little more. But she can't know why this is so important. She can't know why I won't break here, not yet anyway. </p><p>Sweat and blood mix on my chest and torso before dripping onto the floor. I try to focus on the stinging feeling of that. But it does no good to help distract me. My mind races from coping mechanism to coping mechanism in rapid fire, trying to find anything to help me keep myself quiet. But her words are so commanding and yet alluring. I want to obey them. But somehow, I manage to keep holding out. My eyes are unfocused as my face stares with mouth agape, drooling slightly as I breathe heavily.</p><p>There is a dissatisfied grunt. Her grip on my neck tightens and I am flung away from her, as I land with a thud I know I have won. </p><p>This time. This round. I have won. </p><p>Relieved groans are my celebration song as I turn on the ground, stretching my sore and scratched body. My breathing becomes more relaxed, and I savour this feeling. She can be beaten. I can survive this, I can survive Mal. I didn’t betray my allies and… the image of the maid comes into my mind now, allowing myself this comfort, and this thought. If I can survive this, maybe there’s even hope to escape. I allow myself all these thoughts, and more as relief floods through me.</p><p>My relief is very short lived as she grabs the other set of tools and straddles me again, almost before I am aware of what is happening. My eyes slowly focus back on her, drifting from the tools she has grabbed to her face. Nerves of what she might try next flooding me. She flips the second bundle open like the first.</p><p>Needles.</p><p>Needles and pliers. </p><p>Apparently she is in a stabbing mood today.</p><p>I swallow the excess saliva pooling in my mouth, I fail and try to swallow hard again. My eyes stick to the needles as I feel the coldness settle in further. Needles. I hate needles. I may have won that round. But she seems intent on making me suffer for that. After a few moments of consideration she selects a needle with a strange tool attached and a small bit of metal, looking down at my prone, bloody helpless form she asks with a wicked grin, “Are you ready Toy?”</p><p>My eyes stay locked onto the needle, frozen by the terror the odd tool fills me with. Slowly I give a small shake of my head, as if that answer will stop it. With an evil smirk she grips my nipple in her thumb and forefinger and pulls, pitching and twisting, all the while staring down at my face. Pain finally forces my gaze away as my eyes squeeze shut while my face contorts in pain. Small gasping shouts escape my lips as my chest tries to writhe out from her grasp, only exacerbating the shallow cuts across my torso. </p><p>There is the briefest respite of pain as she stops twisting before it feels like I am literally stabbed. The needle pierces behind the nipple and the small piece of metal follows it. </p><p>“Wh…” I begin to shout before I have to bite my own tongue to stop from shouting at the pain. Small moans of pain continue from me as I try to thrash my extremities to limited effect in their bound state. What is she doing to me? Before any more thoughts can enter my head, my other nipple is pulled and twisted, just as the pressure lessens just like before, I hear a low commanding growl.</p><p>“Scream for me Toy.” And I am stabbed once again.</p><p>Given no choice, I obey. This time louder than before, as the pain builds together. I feel the cut along my chest worsen as my chest turns in response to the burning sensation spreading throughout my body, but I can do little to stop it. She absent mindedly wipes her bloodied hands off on her dark cloth pants, and looks down at me with a pleased expression, admiring the bloody mess she has made of me.</p><p>I lay there, beneath this powerful brute of a woman, feeling helpless after my small victory. Pain and soreness have seeped into every part of my body, and a new strange burning pain from the metal intrusions newly acquired on my chest. As my head slowly rocks back and forth I can only  groan. </p><p>After another long moment admiring her handy work, she finally stands up off of me, bangs on the door then goes to sit leasirly on the bench to watch me. I turn my gaze towards her as she sits down, straining to see through the tears that so heavily obscure my vision. The same feelings of hatred and fear still linger there. But something else burns as well. A feeling that fills me with dread, excitement and makes me currently feel like a mouse caught in her gaze. I turn my gaze away to distract myself with the door, breathing  heavily as I struggle through the pain.</p><p>The door opens and the maid walks in, she sees the state I am in, freezes, and with an unreadable expression leaves, and closes the door behind her. I stare where she just was, unsure if my mind was just making her up in a vain hope of some form of salvation. I can’t quite decide which it is. So my mind travels to what I can confirm. I tilt my head down to see the new additions Mal pierced onto me, finally confirming my worries, a ring now adorns each nipple.</p><p>“You have been such a bad Toy today, I thought you earned some pretty jewelry for your behavior. Do you like it?” Mall stabs me with her words now, not her tools, causing my face to turn red again. I look away from her, and try to shift my legs, hiding the strange excitement her jabs cause in me once again. Each movement causing the fire of the cuts to reignite on my chest. I grit my teeth and gasp against all the wounds. </p><p>“Do you like your pretty new jewelry?” Her words leave no room for refusing. I glance back down again and stare long and hard at what she’s done before turning in embarrassment back towards the floor. </p><p>“N-No…” Well, at least that part of me still seems to function like I expected. She continues to watch me with that horrible smirk until the maid comes back carrying two buckets of water. She sets the buckets down on the far side of me from Mal, then kneels down. With a sponge she slowly starts to clean away the blood. The second bucket is to wring and rinse out the sponge with the blood it seems. </p><p>My eyes lazily watch her work, still gathering and collecting my thoughts. I feel that small sense of hope well up in me as I continue watching her. Glad to know also that I didn’t hallucinate her before. Her expression while she works is one of controlled blankness, I think about how Mal is watching her just as much as she is watching me. After she finishes washing the slowly congealing blood of my chest I think she is done, but then to my horror, she cleans the sponge again and works her way down my abdomen. I groan and shut my eyes hiding my face from her and Mal.</p><p>Her soft touch is a stark contrast to Mal’s, at least, and though each touch as she goes lower and lower on my abdomen causes a fresh tensing of my muscles, causing a small bit of pain to re-emerge. Overall I feel myself relaxing from the state I was in before. My nerves are coming down, though I am still too embarrassed by my situation to make eye contact with either woman in the room with me now. </p><p>Eventually the maid finishes her task and packs up her supplies, there is a snap and I hear the maid walk in front of Mal and curtsy, “M’lady?” There is a series or curt orders, said in such a low tone that I don't hear and then. </p><p>“Yes, M’lady.” The maid leaves with her burden and I am alone with Mal once more. Curiosity gets the better of me and I slowly crane my head around to watch the two converse before the maid leaves, their words still evading me. I watch her leave, a pit forming in my stomach again as I wonder what new concoction Mal has in store. This leads my body to remember the hunger, and I feel my stomach visibly quake as if trying to digest itself. My body feels sore, weak and I’m cut to ribbons. Exhaustion starts to take me again slowly.</p><p>Mal takes out her belt knife and starts idly cleaning under her fingernails. After what seems like an age, tho is probably only a couple of minutes, the door opens and a tall lanky man walks in. Mal continues cleaning her fingernails. The man walks briskly over, and looks down at me impassively. My brow furrows, and I narrow my eyes suspiciously, what little energy I have left I put into eyeing him over. My lip curls up a little before my head turns to the side again, resting again. </p><p>The man extends his palm over me, and after a few odd flicks of his fingers I feel healing magic begin working in my body. I tense as I feel the magic touch me, but soon feel my whole body relax. A pleasant cooling feeling spreading from the wounds. My breathing begins to slow and come to a more regular even rate. I know what healings are supposed to feel like, but just as the magic is supposed to sink into my wounds, it stops. </p><p>The cuts still throb, even if they are closed just enough to stop immediate bleeding, while the healing sinks into the new piercings like it is supposed to. I still ache all over, every muscle and joint feels sore, and the cuts are still mostly open. </p><p>Of course, some catch to the healing. The kindness held back. Mal wouldn’t let me truly recover. I’m starting to forget what it’s like to not feel hurt and weak. Every part of my body seems to hurt now, and I wonder when I next will be able to not hurt.  </p><p>Mal stalks over to me, sitting down on her hunker bones she reaches over, and tugs on the one of the rings with a pinky finger. She watches my reactions with a smirk on her face. I am sure she is satisfied, as the still unfamiliar ring is tugged my all-too sensitive, and sore chest burns starting from the nipple at the sharp feeling. I let out a little gasp of pain as I contort my face away from her.</p><p>“Now Toy, you still have not told me what I want to know.” She continues that painful teasing of my chest. My small cries of pain being her only occasional answer for now. “You choose Toy. Sharp or Blunt?” The images of the needle come back to my brain and before I can even consider keeping quiet my mouth opens.</p><p>“Blunt!” I cry out. That evil, hatful chuckle emanates from above me. Mal stands up and walks out of my field vision. I hear her select tools, carefully considering her next implements of torture, suddenly remebering the focus with which she does paper work and … other things I shudder at realizing I am her “project” for today. </p><p>I groan as I realise what my decision has earned me. My sore muscles already crying out for time to recover, and nutrients to nurture them. The magic being cut short has left me feeling more frustrated and anxious, my mind nearing a point of breaking from exhaustion at the events of today already. </p><p>I slowly crane my neck around, feeling it pop with each inch of movements as it strains to move too much. My eyes subconsciously draw to the large curves of Mal’s ass and thighs. I feel the heat rise in my cheeks and I shift my gaze up to distract my rapidly growing cock. I settle my eyes instead to the implements she’s reaching for, causing some of that colour to darken even more in those ways I don’t understand. Even as the dread of what’s to come settles in.</p><p>Then she is standing over me again, setting the canes and sticks on the stone floor with a clatter, the one she keeps held in her hand is thinner than the others. Towering over me, feet firmly planted either side of my hips, she lightly flicks my cock with the thin cane.</p><p>“Toy, what’s got you all excited?</p><p>My embarrassment and shame lock my jaw tight as I turn my head away and groan. It’s getting exhausting just thinking. I shift a little to try and hide my now slightly deflating member but I’m too sore to pull in any way against the bindings. Mal looks down at me, "But as interesting as your cock is, it is not really what I need to know about. Toy, if you tell me what I want to know you will eat a full meal, you will be healed, and I won't ask you mean questions for a full day." The cane rests against my thigh, "Don't you want that? Tell me how to get into that safe house."</p><p>I shake my head slowly, barely able to even understand the words she’s saying. They’re beginning to sound so distant. But I know their intent still. And I can’t. ‘Just do it already’, I think to myself. Just conscious of the fact I can feel the cane against my leg.</p><p>After a long moment a line of bright fiery pain suddenly blossoms on my thigh, right over the mottled purple splotch that was there already. The pain pierces through the fog, and causes me to cry out against grit teeth, tears already beginning to well up at the corners of my eyes as my head thrashing about side to side. Three more lines of fire follow the first. She waits till I am done screaming, then says, "Tell me what I want to know and the pain stops."</p><p>My breath is strained and comes in gasping gulps. My head shakes again slowly, as I try to open my eyes but everything is blurred in my vision. Her words are again distant, and no words from me greet them in response. She kicks my legs so that my right side is exposed, and adds stripes on top of the bruises there as well. </p><p>I’m only dimly aware of the pain and the fact I’m screaming now. Small trails of moisture slick down my face, wet from sobbing. Her voice like stone covered velvet is rightly my ear, "Come now Toy, you can make all the pain stop, and go away right now. Don't you want that?" I do. I long for this to end. But I can’t do or say anything. I just nod my head slowly as my eyes begin to drift closed.</p><p>"You know what you need to do to make the pain stop." She taps my thigh lightly with the cane, and then adds more stripes of fire to light up my leg with pain. The pain feels distant now, like it belongs to someone else.</p><p>My eyes open once more as my lips part, “Can’t…” my voice escapes as a mere whisper carried on my breath as the edges of my vision gets dark and fuzzy, my world seems to narrow. It  narrows even further into an ever small tunnel of blackness till the last thing I see is Mal standing over me. I would normally fight unconsciousness, but now I let it take me willingly like a blanket covering all my senses. </p><p>I don’t even feel Mal trying to slap me back to reality.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SMUT! Also Mal is not just cruel she is dastardly too!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing that I feel is the sense of warmth. I am laying on a thick blanket with another blanket tucked lightly around me. The second thing I become aware of is the steady scratching of a quill.</p><p>I try to shift my muscles, and am instantly reminded of the pain and weakness that’s set into them. My legs finally manage to stretch out for the first time in who knows how long. I groan as my eyes flicker open groggily. As I shift I can feel the welts and bruises on my legs all over again, bringing back flashes of the last thing I can remember. </p><p>But the blanket… it’s warm. It feels almost like a comfort I’m not supposed to have compared to the conditions I’ve dealt with this far. My eyes travel from myself, to the chain on my collar, along to the desk leg I’m bound to again. There is a long pained exhalation as I look up towards where I expect to see Mal working, and just like I expect she is working away above me. She is reading reports, making notes, and signing things, and so far hasn't seemed to react to my return to wakefulness. </p><p>I take the moment to myself to take stock of my body. My muscles feel as if they’re moving through mud, even only being bound at the wrists and ankles feels like a blessing. All my movements taking energy I barely feel like I have. Before I can gauge the reason, it makes itself known as I can hear my own stomach growl and the hunger rushes back to me. I curl up a little more, as if to hug my stomach and quiet it with comfort. My dry tongue takes the opportunity to run along my lower teeth, confirming that tiny bit of metal is still there. A hope for if I’m ever left alone finally. If I don’t starve first. </p><p>But Mal she… thinking about her, even though she’s so close to me, makes me blush a little. My thoughts about her are getting muddled. I can’t help but feel my stomach leap when her face enters my mind now, and the way I’m delicate bedded just goes to further my confusion.</p><p>Then something else happens that makes me even more confused. Without looking up Mal picks something up off her desk and holds it down below the chair just above my head. In her fingers she offers a single almond. </p><p>I timidly pull my face closer to it, driven by hunger but nervous of her intentions. I lightly take it in my teeth and begin to quietly and quickly chew it, tho it does little more than stoke the hunger I’m feeling. </p><p>Mal smiles to herself because it didn't even try to use it's hands. </p><p>She offers more nuts slowly and one at a time. I don’t pause to think when the next one appears, I’m already biting it out of her fingers. This time, however, my lips brush her fingers causing me to blush and pull back a bit more quickly as I realise what I’m doing, but I munch away all the same.</p><p>It is probably just my imagination that the next nut is held more closely in her fingers. It's just my imagination that my lips are forced to again brush her fingers to earn this next bit of food. She surely doesn’t care and isn’t thinking like that. </p><p>Is she? </p><p>I don’t have time to think about it, as the urgings of my stomach push me forward. I try to be as light as possible but there’s no getting around having to gently kiss her.</p><p>She continues this pattern of feeding me a tiny bit of food from her hand, sometimes the nut is held more closely in her fingers sometimes not. Just enough for me to think that it is probably random. I grow less cautious, just hungrily nibbling up each piece she offers. Soft happy noises emanate from me as I munch.</p><p>Mal will smile at this change in demeanor, eventually there is a time when I’m forced to kiss her three times in a row. Then the next time her hand descends it is a lightly closed fist. </p><p>My face freezes midway to her hand and I realise what she is doing. I go red before timidly raising my hands up to try to pry her hand open. The second I move my hands the fist moves out of my reach. As my hands lower so does the fist. Again I timidly move my face forward inch by inch towards the closed fist, until I nudge it with my nose once before backing off and seeing if that works. The nudge causes the hand to open just just a little. </p><p>A soft little sigh escapes my lips as I nudge my head forward again to push against her fingers with my nose, trying to coax the hand open further. The more insistent nudging works and earns me the next bit of food. The next morsel is also enclosed in a light fist. But when I try to nudge it opens that doesn’t work. </p><p>I try desperately to nudge it open, prying at her fingers with my nose. I make a small whine as I back off. Staring at her hand with a small pout. Then, I can’t believe my own mind. But I’m so desperate to keep eating and… I turn red just thinking about it. I shut my eyes and move my head over to nuzzle softly against her hand and fingers, there’s a moment where I freeze and seem to hold my breath, before my tongue darts out and lightly slides across her hand. What did I just do? Why did I do that? My face is now beat red and I make a little embarrassed whine  before pulling away again.</p><p>The fist opens for me so I can eat out of her palm, but it takes me a few seconds to open my eyes and see the almond presented for me in her palm. </p><p>Without looking up I move forward and eat out of her hand like she wants. This side of her is… strangely cute to me. That warmth inside my chest bubbles back up to the surface. I nibble quietly on the almond as I pull back. </p><p>I have pulled myself up into a sitting position with my back leaning against the desk, and the chain hanging down to the floor. Instead of going back to give me more food right away, the hand that had so recently beat me into unconsciousness runs its fingers through my hair. The hand coming towards me causes me to flinch, but slowly I relax into the attention.</p><p>Her fingers feel nice rubbing through my hair and against my scalp. I find my eyes close as I sigh happily. I convince myself that for now that I’m merely doing what I have to in order to make things easier so I survive, and until I can get out. And yet ... her hand feels so warm. </p><p>The hand leaves me, but the fist is lowered down to my level right away to present a new bit of food. I open my mouth as I move close and slowly give her hand a little lick to try to coax it open. </p><p>I can’t believe I’m doing this but… it’s not too bad. My blush worsens as I think about the feeling of her hand on my tongue. Like once before the fist opens just a little. I know what she wants, this does not seem so bad, it's not hurting me. It's not even bending if I do what she wants here right? Because this doesn't cost me anything, right?</p><p>Right. I convince myself this is just me playing along, and I close my eyes and lick more confidently, as an animal playing with a friendly human would. I give a few long licks along her fingers and the side of her hand. The fist opens immediately with my reward, and this time, as I press to reach the nut out of her hand I feel my tongue press against her again. This time, I don’t recoil anymore. I just happily munch along. </p><p>Not even bending. Just… keeping her happy until I escape. I reassure myself again. But there’s no denying the small joy in my chest. As I munch on this bit of food she runs her fingers through my hair again. It feels so nice and pleasant.  Her fingers are strong and firm, yet she moves them surprisingly tenderly through my hair in a way I’d swear was affection. A part of me doesn’t want her to stop. </p><p>Her hand leaves me and the fist descends again. With no trepidation I move forward and eagerly lick at her hand a few times. Playfully running my tongue up and down.<br/>
As the hand opens you hear her speak for the first time since I regained consciousness.  </p><p>"Mmmmm, very good Toy." After the hand opens I give one more affectionate little lick before I can even stop myself, and then munch happily on the almond before turning my head timidly to look up at Mal, cheeks red from the praise. She is not looking down at me, but she does have a slight pleased smile on her face.</p><p>Why does her smile bring a smile to my own face? I look back down to hide it and shift myself against her desk. My tongue feels dry in my mouth now. I realise how long it’s been since I drank anything and try to push it for my mind. Content to be satisfied with a lack of beating, some affection, and food for now. </p><p>Her hand pets my hair again, and this time instead of leaving to give me another nut. Her fingers linger there, absentmindedly petting me while she works. I relax my back against her desk, eyes closing as I just enjoy the feeling. Like a small island amidst a vast and choppy ocean, this moment helps to soothe my sore body.</p><p>The scratching of the quill continues, combined with the feel of her fingers through my hair I am almost in a trance. The chain clinks just a bit with my subtle movements. Before I know it, my eyes are closed again as I’m humming happily to myself as she strokes my head. Though my body is still sore and weak, this small comfort is pleasant, and I enjoy the moment. That, and the knowledge of how this pain was earned. </p><p>My thoughts go to my friends, as I adjust the blanket across me, as I hope it was enough. I’m not sure I can survive whatever she tries next time. I feel a twitch in my lap as I think of next time and I’m glad to be covered. The thought of her holding me down just.. I blush and shift, forcing my thoughts back to my friends. They have to be okay now. Until the next time she tries to get information out of me, I will enjoy these small comforting moments. </p><p>She notices my moment of tenseness and shifting around on the blanket. Glancing down at me she doesn't pause in her petting and asks, "What's the matter Toy?"</p><p>I yelp a little in surprise at the question, then turn to look up at Mal with my reddened cheeks and give a little nod of my head. </p><p>“I… was just thinking about how I enjoy this…” my eyes shift down to the ground as I say, “And my friends…” I know I can’t lie, so my words simply shift the question. And I find myself being more forthright than I would normally with this woman.</p><p>Like a wolf not wanting to scare off a rabbit she is careful to keep her movements the same and not look at it.</p><p>"What else do you like." That slow gentle affection continues unabated. Her question seems harmless enough, and the gentle manner she rubs my head keeps me at ease. But my cheeks grow embarrassed all the same as I consider her purpose behind asking it. </p><p>“Well… I like looking good. Making others happy. Strong people that know what they want…” I begin just listing things, not quite sure what she’s after and perhaps inadvertently leading myself into a verbal corner.</p><p>"You like following strong people?"</p><p>“Yes, strong people are attractive and draw me in easily, I like th-...” my words get caught in my throat as I realise what I’m saying and to who. My face reddens even further. Her fingers are cajoling, telling me she already knows, she just wants to hear me say it. What is the harm in telling her something she knows already? </p><p>I decide there’s no harm in sharing some more. “I spend so much time making decisions for myself and others. I doubt them, constantly. That’s why… I like strong people to follow.” Her fingers continue that strong stroking motion on my scalp urge me to continue. </p><p>“It’s freeing to let someone else take control and the way they make me feel…” I blush at the thought of many of the strong people I’ve followed and fallen for before, but finally Mal’s face flashes into my mind and holds front and center. “So I do what they say. And I sneak, and I fight, and I get hurt for them. Because, left to myself…” my hands raise up and tap the chain on my collar. “You’ve seen the results.”</p><p>“So you were out here on your own?" She seems only mildly curious, at this new turn in the conversation. </p><p>“Easier to do my sort of work alone… usually. But it was my idea and… well they thought it crazy.”</p><p>"So did someone tell you not to do it? Did they tell you, you were not good enough?" Her tone is sympathetic, her fingers slow.</p><p>“....more than a few. Our last meeting, I stormed out and told them to wait for my sign to move forward with their attack.” My eyes lose focus and my mouth curls into a frown as I recall that night. She scratches sympathetically behind my ear. </p><p>"Did they all tell you off for wanting to do it?"</p><p>“Reckless idiot was the term a few used…” I grumble quietly and look down at the floor with a pout.</p><p>“So you stormed out and came right here or did you wait a few days?” The tips of her fingers move along my scalp, it feels so good to be touched. I lean back into the desk with a sigh before I answer.</p><p>“Mmmm…” I let out a soft groan as I enjoy the scritches before continuing, “Headed straight here, it only took a few days.”</p><p>“Was the road hard on the way? I bet you had plenty of time to think about what they said.” Her thumb lightly caresses my forehead in its next pass, her hand feels warm against my skin.</p><p>“Easy enough for me walking on the roads, at least… I just got angry when I thought about them doubting me though…” My eyes close as she begins to stroke further down onto my forehead. </p><p>In this moment, I forget who she is. She is just a source of warmth and affection.<br/>
Her hand stops caressing me, only to return a moment later with a nut firmly grasped in thumb and forefinger held before my lips. Without pause I move forward to wrap my lips around her fingers and take the nut in my mouth, still thinking more about the questions she was asking me.</p><p>Still being careful not to spook her Toy she sneaks a look at it wrapping that pretty little mouth around her fingers. When she offers the next nut to her Toy she doen’t let go right away. I forget I am eating from her fingers, my tongue tries to wrap around the nut and pull the almond away in my mouth. </p><p>The almond is immediately released and another is presented, again she makes her Toy work just a little for the food. This rhythm continues, where I move forward and wrap my lips around her finger, coaxing the nut out with my tongue. The entire time thinking about those that didn’t believe in my abilities or constantly stopped me. </p><p>Eventually using my tongue is not enough, with a tiny desperate moan I suck on her fingers just a little and I am again rewarded with food. The next time I am presented with food the almond is held even longer in her fingers. My teeth try and nibble the nut out between her fingers, perhaps becoming a little too comfortable with myself and my actions. I let out little whimpers as I desperately try to gain my prize. </p><p>Her middle finger caresses my own tongue in my mouth and I am reminded of how the last nut was earned. At that my tongue reflexively curls around her finger, sucking lightly against it before moving onto the ones holding my nourishment. The nut is released and as her fingers leave my mouth her thumb caresses my upper lip extremely lightly. Another almond is immediately presented to me. </p><p>I find myself getting lost in the act. Her calluses but oddly soft fingers cause a strange craving as I lick at her again the moment they return. My mouth and tongue lingering longer this time as if this is as much part of the goal as the food.  </p><p>Mal smiles evilly to herself outside of my view and continues presenting it with tiny bits of food, with each she encourages it to be slightly sluttier and slightly greedier. The changes are so gradual that it does not see the road it is being led down like a lamb to the slaughter.</p><p>With each nut I find my passion stoked more without even realising it. The act of eating itself becoming a sensuous act. Soft moans and the occasional wet smack fill the room from my spot next to the desk. Her fingers urge me on to more desperate acts, displaying my eagerness for her. Before long I am sucking greedily with each new morsel, my tongue swirling around and grasping her fingers.</p><p>Between each retreat and reappearance of her hand my mouth hangs open dreamily, tongue slightly sticking out as my eyes stay closed. I act and move as if in a slutty trance before I can even realise it. The blanket on my lap sporting an obvious tent from the excitement and lust that has built up in me.</p><p>Suddenly the rhythm breaks and I hear the familiar sound of her belt knife leaving its sheath startling me from my revelry. When I dare to glance up she is cutting a juicy plum into small sections. I know these are meant for me. After what feels like a short eternity her hand extends again now holding a glistening piece of fruit. My mouth waters and I remember how thirsty I am. </p><p>I can’t even hold back the little desperate whine that escapes my lips before I hungrily wrap my lips around and suck on the piece of fruit. Trying to absorb as much moisture as I can before even contemplating chewing or removing it from her fingers. Little pleased moans continue as I do so. I feel her fingers press down on my tongue as I suck the fruit and sweet juices from her fingers. </p><p>My eyes close, I completely abandon myself to the sensation of her fingers in my mouth, and the taste that must be what the nectar of the gods is like. As my tongue swirls around the fruit, it is pressed down again by her fingers as they slide along under the fruit and into my mouth further. I moan louder at the forced entry, my tongue hungrily swirling around her fingers down more than the juice. </p><p>I suck against them as I feel them retreat a bit only to suddenly jam further in my mouth. I’m momentarily caught by surprise and a cute little squeal comes from me before it fades into a moan as my tongue and her fingers continue to dance in my mouth. </p><p>The fruit is soon entirely consumed. There is a pause and in one motion her sopping hand grips my hair at the nap of my neck and her other arm grips my elbow. I am lifted to sit on her desk like before, but now the blanket falls away and my fully erect cock is revealed. </p><p>She gives me one predatory look before claiming my mouth with hers.</p><p>As her tongue forcibly invades my me, I gasp into her and soon my tongue is wrestled and forced to her whims. My body writhes and moans against her. I feel powerless and yet totally safe. </p><p>Cornered and content. </p><p>Fear as to what this woman will do to me for her pleasure, but am lost in the bliss of it besides. My cock stands at full attention, the tip already glistening.</p><p>Suddenly, she breaks away and puts my bound wrists behind her neck and continues assaulting my mouth with hers. Then without warning I feel that strong muscular hand of hers grip my cock. Her hand is slick with my saliva as she holds me in thrall, her thumb exploring the head. She possesses me, owns every part of me.</p><p>Then suddenly a dangerous voice speaks with malice and command right next to my ear. “Don't you dare cum until I tell you to little Toy.”</p><p>My hands tighten into fists behind her head and my body writhes as I moan even more loudly into her mouth. Her slick hand teasing and summoning me to action she has expressly forbidden me from doing. Her command doesn’t even hit any resistance, I as if on instinct, begin trying to hold myself back. </p><p>Desperately I struggle to keep myself held back, and for now I do. But beyond that I am lost to the passion. Controlled and owned entirely by this woman, at least in the moment, my cock twitching and straining in her grasp. She strokes me slowly while claiming my mouth again, I know that I won't be allowed to cum while she claims me there and I moan impatiently. At my moan she chuckles into my claimed mouth and strokes me harder. When I am just about to fail she orders in a low dangerous growl, </p><p>“Cum Fuck Toy.”</p><p>Her command tears down the wall and just like her trained little toy, I nearly scream as I moan and begin to jerk as I shoot rope after rope of pent up seed. Each continued stroke causing a gasp and shiver along my spine. My eyes are unfocused and stare dreamily off into the distance as my mouth hangs open.</p><p>Her mouth continues to claim me, more gently now. She kisses my lips, nibbling with a lovers affection, she takes what she wants from me. </p><p>Her prisoner. </p><p>Her toy. </p><p>Her makeshift lover. </p><p>Whatever she wants from me, is what I am in that moment, and in this, I feel as all of them. My body feels as though it’s melting into her arms. My lips tenderly kiss her back as I slowly come down from my haze. Some distantly aware part of my brain registers her picking up her belt knife off the desk. Before I can start to panic the ropes at my ankles are cut, and as she sits down she pulls me onto her lap with my legs spread to either side of hers. I am perched there spread and panting before her, my arms still around her neck.</p><p>I let out a small yelp as I am pulled down onto her lap, blushing again as I dreamily stare into this powerful and dangerous woman’s pale grey eyes. I am aware of how many people this woman has killed. Of how easily she could kill me or break my body, and yet in this moment, I am lost to her passion.</p><p>In that torturous way that has confused me a few times before she runs her hands along my sides, this time carefully avoiding the cuts she has inflicted. Watching my reactions curiously tugs lightly on one of the new rings. My eyes snap shut in pain as I grit my teeth a moment, anxiously responding to pain I expect after the sudden shock. But it fades into just a soft gasp and the tension quickly releases. The surprise clearly being much worse than the action.</p><p>Mal chuckles at my reaction and gently tugs again, teaching me that it doesn't have to hurt. It can even feel pleasurable. The state I’m in and the way she manipulates my body makes the light pain of it’s tugging feel warm and enjoyable. </p><p>My teeth clamp down on my lower lip as I stifle another little moan. Her pinky finger is through the ring and as she ever so gently tugs on it,  her skin just brushes up against the delicate tip of my nipple. I try to jerk away, but the pain stops me, yelping my eyes lock onto hers, my pleading eyes eliciting only a satisfied smirk from Mal.</p><p>Her other hand travels down my chest and as she passes over my waist her thighs spread apart and I am even more vulnerable than before. Even with only my wrists bound I am completely helpless, just the same as if I was tied with a hundred feet of rope. Only now, the bonds have the strength and power to fight back, leaving me feeling completely at her mercy. My legs tremble as she spreads them further apart. My breathing I try not to panic as I start to breathe heavier again. </p><p>Her hand idly strokes my cock, reminding me that I have no say in the matter of what happens to my body, and her hand continues to explore me while I am kept bound by a single length of rope and a tiny metal ring. She seems to enjoy the tiny tremors in my muscles as she caresses gently. Her hand on my cock causes it to begin stirring to life once more, eliciting more explicit and girlish noises from me. </p><p>I feel her gaze upon me, watching and savouring my every reaction. The blood rushes to my cheeks as I heat up and watch her gaze hungrily at me. While my eyes close and my head turns occasionally, I try to keep my eyes locked onto hers, as if spellbound by them.</p><p>Her hand slides down to the base of my cock and instead of continuing to stroke me she gasps my balls in the palm of her massive hand and holds them in her palm. She runs her thumb over that bit of delicate skin, feeling me tense and wriggle on top of her. I hold my breath as she holds my most delicate and sensitive area in her hand. Some nerves at how dangerously vulnerable I am in her, of all people’s, hands causes me to shiver but the feeling of her touch overwhelms me in moments. I feel truly helpless, and my eyes show it as I stare into Mals. But in my chest comes a certain bliss in that helplessness.</p><p>Mal extends a finger to tease my ass while she still holds my balls in her hand. When I moan in surprise. Mal gets my attention with a slightly less gentle tug on the ring. My hips swivel and buck after the surprise of Mal’s finger circling my ass. My eyes close as I throw back my head into a moan. While still circling my asshole she asks in an unfairly commanding tone.</p><p>“Fuck Toy, what do you want me to do to you.” Slowly, I turn my head back down to look at her.</p><p>“Rele-Fuck me.” My words shift suddenly from a timid plea to a desperate and factual cry that catches me by surprise. The feather it… I don’t understand why I would say that and yet, I know the truth of those words the moment I say them, I stare nervously into Mal’s eyes. Showing her my shock and fear.</p><p>Mals eyes bore into mine, her finger still circling my ass. Eventually still holding eye contact, demanding that I not look away, she brings her fingers up to my mouth and presses against my lips demanding entry. Obediently I lower my jaw, lips part and her fingers press into my mouth. My tongue swirls around her fingers, knowingly getting them wet as I feel myself getting lost in passion at her orders yet again. </p><p>Her fingers press down on my tongue denying me even that small amount of freedom. Clearly she will take me on her terms not mine. Her fingers move over my tongue over and over again. </p><p>As she fucks my mouth with her fingers she asks, “How do you want me to fuck you Toy?” I feel her fingers force their way into the back of my mouth before retreating long enough to stare expectantly at me for an answer. I feel the embarrassment again but her demanding gaze leaves no room for denial. My brain can’t even think of words to say, but I open my mouth to speak anyway and I tell myself it’s the feather doing the rest. Not my own lust-filled mind bending to Mal’s will.</p><p>“Fuck me hard. Use me.” I pant. Mal looks at me amused as her sopping fingers start to tease my asshole once again. </p><p>“I actually wasn’t going to do this for a while, but since we are here having this lovely conversation, how would you like to be chained to my bed so I can fuck you at my leisure?” At the word her index finger enters my ass and demonstrates her point … repeatedly. My words escape me as I feel her force her way into my ass. My head tosses back and I cry out as she begins to fuck me once again. </p><p>“Ngh-mmmmm, Yes.” I nearly hiss out between moans as I wriggle around her. Mal will grins at the state she has got her little fuck Toy in.</p><p>“So Fuck Toy, do you want me to take advantage of you now or do you want to be tied to my bed and THEN fucked?” All the while she continues to assault my ass.</p><p>Passionate and urgent desire fill my mind as I pull myself closer with my arms wrapped behind her head and lean against her. My voice more hushed and whimpering as her finger picks up it’s pace, using me like an object already. “U-use me completely. Tie me down and use me.”</p><p>Mal smirks and says “As you wish Fuck Toy.” Rousing a shiver and soft moan from me. “And since I do want to chain you to the bed, I am afraid I am going to have to take the little trinket you have been holding onto.” Then Mal reaches into my mouth, and digs out the hairpin I had been so closely guarding and tosses it to the floor all while still fucking my ass. </p><p>My heart sinks as the small comforting piece of metal clinks to the floor, my eyes snapping wide open as I fearly look about the floor. But it’s useless. Even if I could find it, she knows and I’d never reach it again in time. She knew this whole time, probably. </p><p>‘I might actually never get out of here.’ I finally think the thought I’d been dreading to think. And yet, I can’t dwell on it. Because despite my feelings right now, Mal continues to fuck my ass relentlessly. My moans now sounding almost afraid as I look at this woman who has me in her grasp, eyes full of worry and desire in equal measure.</p><p>Mal looks down at me, her smile one of naked predatory eagerness as she watches me realize that she let me keep the pin all this time just so she could take it away from me. My desperate movements slow as panic spreads visibly on my face. This woman is going to take everything from me. I try to lift myself up and pull away but she keeps me firmly locked in place on her lap, gripping me tightly as she continues ravaging my ass.</p><p>Then she pulls that drawer open from before and slips a black bag over my head. I hear her pick up the drawer and carry it under her arm. I am thrown over her shoulder just like when she first captured me. But now I know just how doomed I am. Before I was just captured by my mortal enemy, now I know just what she can take from me, and even more frightening what I want her to take from me.  As she walks down the hallway with me she is whistling that same jaunty hunters tune. My trembling body whimpering in a sad sort of duet along the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We finally get to the pegging! I hope everyone is excited! Also this chapter is almost entirely smut. Is it to much smut? Probably. Do I care? Nope! </p><p>Have fun kids ;)</p><p>Also because this is just smut I will also post the next chapter today which actually contains plot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some dimly aware part of my brain realizes that we travel down stairs and not up as I bounce along on the painful cuts in my chest, my naked ass in the air. Fear and anticipation well up inside me as we travel down deeper into this fortress. A part of my doubts that we are even going to her bedroom like she said. </p><p>Deeper and deeper we go, I feel each step bounce me on her shoulder as we descend into the fortress further than I even knew it went. The air gets thicker and silence pervades the echoing halls we traverse. I don’t hear them, but I get the feeling we pass others multiple times along the way. I feel my cheeks go red as we pause and a door opens, the thought of my exposed ass sticking in the air on display for these strangers sending a small shiver of shame down my spine each time. </p><p>After many twists and turns we finally get to a door, she shifts me around on her shoulder and I hear the lock open. As we step through she hefts me off her shoulder, before lightly tossing me onto the stone floor. I hear her step away as she sets down the drawer onto some wooden surface. </p><p>As I can hear her begin to prepare whatever it is she brought from the drawer, setting down what appears to be chains and other implements. I feel a tremor rock through me as I fear for what I allowed myself to ask for in the heat of the moment. Before she stole my hope from me again. But that heat still burns in me for her. I fear her, I want her to make me hers completely, I want to be free from her. All these conflicting emotions wage war inside me as I alternate between shaking, and rubbing my legs together as I sit myself up, fingers playing with the edge of the hood over my face.</p><p>Mal stalks back over to me, and my hands are firmly swatted away from the hood. Then my wrists are cut free, and suddenly I am grabbed by the back of the neck, and roughly hauled away. I can’t do much more than whimper and grunt while trying to scrabble my feet under me to support some of my own weight. But it has been so long since I was actually allowed to use my legs. I feel helpless. </p><p>Before I know it my torso lands on a bed with my ass and legs hanging off the side, my feet on the floor. I pull my arms up to the middle of my chest as I settle awkwardly on the edge of the bed. I can feel my legs trembling as I wait for whatever Mal has planned. My knees rub together in anticipation as well. I am sure she can hear how heavily my heart is pounding, and the deep heavy breathing under my hood.</p><p>A firm hand presses into the middle of my back holding me down with so much force I can barely breathe. Her other hand spreads my cheeks wide. Her fingers are stroking, probing, claiming me as hers. </p><p>Her fingers make me a promise, telling me what she is about to do. As she threatens and probes me, what little breath I can take comes in short bursts. My only sounds are gasps and sharp inhalations as I start to lose myself to my own desires. </p><p>I can feel my legs shifting as I try to gyrate my ass in rhythm with her finger. She has me pinned, helpless and blind and it has me excitedly terrified in ways I don’t understand, but desperately don’t want to stop yet.</p><p>"Gimme that." And an arm is wrenched up behind my back something is buckled around my wrist, and I hear a lock click into place. That arm is released and the same is done to the other wrist. I feel her hips press into mine as she bends over me. My arms are secured up and to the sides so that  I am forced to be on tip toes to support my weight. I tug my arms and feel them tethered to somewhere else, keeping me firmly locked onto the bed. I feel the chains pull my arms and leave me unable to support myself. As she presses into me, I bury my head into the sheets and let out a long but quiet moan.</p><p>My hood is pulled off. I'm not sure what I expected, but except for the bed the room furnishings are spartan. I can crane my neck to see a small braiser for warmth, and a down weight system for food to be delivered. A table with a single chair, a small bookshelf that doubles as a bedside table, and a clothes press, with a few drawers. It is all plain boring looking work. I expected someone of her station to have nicer accommodations.</p><p>Suddenly there is a blindingly hard smack on my ass, and I am reminded of what is really important here. The blinding pain makes me scream, as tears begin to well up in the corners of my eyes. I pull my arms in, raising me even more perilously off my toes so my feet just dangle before setting myself down, after a moment I breathe out carefully. </p><p>She fastens cuffs to my ankles, and locks them just like every other restraint she has put on me. Then I hear the sound of more chains then suddenly my legs are forced to stay about a foot and a half apart. </p><p>My arms are spread out above me. My legs are spread. I am collared and forced to support my weight on my toes. Of all the places to be so trapped, it is in HER bedchamber. </p><p>I feel my heart racing as I try to support my weight in this new exposed position I’m locked and chained into. My legs are already shaking with a mixture of fear for what’s to come, the weakness of  starvation, and the anticipation of what I wish I could deny I am yearning for.</p><p>Mal idly runs her thumb over my asshole before backing away. I hear the rustle of clothes and her take off her boots. My breath morphs into a series of low and hungry moans as she teases me, before easing off as she prepares some more. Finally she comes back and grips each of my cheeks with a massive hand. I feel my most intimate place be spread before her and feel her looking at me with that intense stare. A small yelp accompanies her hands spreading me for her full displaying pleasure. I feel completely at her mercy, of which she has none, and quiver with anticipation as she seems to purposefully drag this out. </p><p>I yelp in surprise when I feel her tongue long and slow along the cleft of my ass. Her tongue teases my hole as it makes it slowly leisurely traversal. My hands tighten in fists as I tense against the pleasure her unexpected assault with her tongue causes me. My moans turn sluttier and more whorish, as her powerful tongue prods and tortures me.</p><p>"You are a dirty greedy little whore, aren't you?" I hear and feel her spit a giant glob of saliva on to my asshole. I nod my head quickly into the bed as I continue to tense against the chains. My moans raise in volume, as if egged on by Mal’s words. </p><p>Suddenly I feel Mals hands leave me, but before I know it my hips are lifted up and a folded up thick towel is placed below me. It is thick enough that my feet are entirely lifted off the floor now and my ass is even more on display if that is even possible. I feel the heat burning my cheeks as I blush. I bury my face further into the bed sheets as if trying to hide from her, but the way my legs quiver betray my anticipation. My toes dangle just off the stone floor, curl up in my excitement.</p><p>She spreads me again with one hand this time, and I finally feel her fingers on my asshole. She teases me with her fingers for just a moment, then claims my ass with two fingers swiftly and without warning. A flash of initial pain arches my back and pulls my chains taut as I tilt my head back, and squeal with pain before it drifts into a moan as I lay my head down slowly on the bed again. My muscles relax just a little, my expressions and moans are a mix of pleasure and pain as I exhale with each thrust of her fingers.  </p><p>With Mals fingers inside me I can feel her pause and reach for something then something gooey and slick is smeared on my hole and around her. The hand moves more easily in and out of me now as she continues to fuck me. I can feel myself contracting each time she pulls her fingers back and relaxing each time she pushes into me. Hungrily trying to help her fuck me. My moans pick up as I lay mouth agape, beginning to drool a little onto the bed. As her tempo picks up, I hear dimmy.</p><p>"I have never seen someone take to being fucked in the ass quite like you. Are you sure you have never been a professional whore?" Her words strike a note as I turn my head back towards her, and wonder why my body reacts like this. I’ve been in bed with others before but.. I’ve never felt like this. Never felt such an urge to vocalise my feelings, and unable to stop it even if I tried. I have never felt so afraid and vulnerable, so completely trapped, and yet so incredibly excited and aroused. </p><p>My mouth opens as if to object, but only more moans can come out as she forcefully picks up the pace. I am even less coherent as she slows down only for a moment to add a third finger. Then she continues her unrelenting pace, causing me to nearly scream as she presses it inside, stretching me even further suddenly, and then roughly fucking me against the bed. I can feel her eyes on me as I gasp and moan, writhing around in both agony and pleasure.</p><p>Her relentless pace continues, she seems determined to wring every nuance of moan and scream from my body. Each time she thrusts a little deeper, testing my limits and then pushing them further. My excitement to it all pokes and jabs into my stomach with each thrust, causing me to wriggle more as I try to ease the building pressure I feel.</p><p>There is a growling whisper in my ear, "What do you think Toy, are you done with the warm up?" Her fingers are still working in me as she speaks. </p><p>My tense and almost pained expression simply nods along with each thrust of your hand, a desperate response to her question. “Ngh-ngh-Y-y-essss” I barely manage to say.</p><p>There is another pause as she steps away from me again. I am left alone and quivering as she moves around. Doing  … something. Then she is behind me again, her hands gripping my cheeks, spreading me apart. I hold my breath as I feel myself spread and exposed once again, the tip of something unfamiliar presses against me for a moment and causes me to gasp. Whatever that thing is slowly presses into me stretching and invading me. I feel Mal’s hands grip my waist holding me down, and keeping me from wiggling away.</p><p>My teeth clamp down on a section of the bedding as she presses it against me, groaning until I feel it painfully pop into me and stretch me out. My pained gasps and twitches rock me for a moment as I’m pressed down, and held against any form of escape. Slowly, I acclimate and my short breaths give way to a more pleased moan as I adjust. Feeling it slide further into me, pressing and stirring my insides. </p><p>This thing in my ass feels relentless, it somehow makes me feel physically what Mal does to me mentally. She continues her slow yet inevitable claiming my body. My fists clench and I try to press back into her speed to her up, but she keeps me firmly locked in place. Determined to do this at her pace. </p><p>Eventually I feel her naked thighs pressed firmly into my ass, then she presses into me just a bit further into me as I feel her leans over me. Her hands press into the bed and I hear that low whispered growl again.</p><p>“I Own you Toy. You are mine.” and to drive the point home she moves that cock in my ass back just enough to then bottom out in my ass again. My whimpers accompany her movements as she shifts her weight forward onto the bed and growls those words into my ears again. I know the truth in them. As I scream into the bed sheet clenched between my teeth, I know she is right. She owns me, this is undeniable proof. I feel her cock press into me, threatening to break me as it reaches as far as it can. Sweat begins to bead up and run down my forehead from the strain.</p><p>Still torturously slow she draws out of me, never quite leaving my ass she thrusts forward once again. Slowly she fucks me like that, bottoming out and then drawing back, owning me and doing what she wants to her Toy. As I begin to adjust to the sensation, my face relaxes and jaw unclenches. Instead, hanging agape as small little gasps and moans, almost dainty in comparison to the noises I was just making, escaped me. Each time she bottoms out, I feel the pain of her threatening to push forward and the pressure building below me from it as my cock leaks just a little into the towel. </p><p>Mal picks up her pace now, thrusting and rocking into my ass. She listens to my little moans and whimpers as she fucks me in earnest now. As her pace increases so do the pitch of my moans until finally I seem to be holding my breath, mouth wide open, as my hands are forced out to either side of me grip against the sheets. Little gasps escaping as I slowly exhale as she viciously fucks me, and claims me as her own. </p><p>“Moan for me whore. Show me how much you like getting fucked.” And just as commanded, I let out a long earnest moan and that continues on like a song she forces out of my throat. My whole body writhes and squirms as my ass is stretched and fucked to it’s limit. I can’t help but nearly scream my moans as bidden, my mind desperate to follow her every order. </p><p>She grips my hips and fucks me, ramming into me over and over. Rocking her hips against me, bottoming out and undulating against me. Causing me to once again scream as she breaks me in, body and mind. I can feel my cock throbbing under me, the pressure building as I writhe and buck like the whore she wants me to be. I hear her grunt with effort above me as she now puts much of her considerable strength into each thrust. It feels like she is trying to drive me through the bed. </p><p>Each thrust now elicits another scream from me. Tears have begun falling down my cheeks as the pain builds from her almost furious assault as she fucks me harder than I could have imagined. I feel the entire bed shifting and rocking with her force. Using me as a literal fucktoy for her fake cock. Having her completely dominate me and drive the point home. With each scream I swear I can hear her moan happily in response. As if every ounce of pain from me only fuels her desire more.</p><p>I hear more than feel her thighs slapping against my ass as she takes what is hers. I feel her bend over me now as she fucks me, one hand on the bed supporting her weight. Her other hand grips the back of my neck holding me down, as if there was ever an illusion of escape. Her violent assault of my ass continues unabated for a while, but eventually with one firm grunt and thrust I am impaled again. There is a pause and the sound of a clip and I feel her body leave mine, but to my horror the cock stays where it is hilted into me, and completely still now.</p><p>My breath whimpers out of me as she retreats, leaving the pressure built up in me so close to the breaking point but unable to be released. I squirm and wriggle, desperate for more but I can’t do anything, bound as I am. My moans and whimpers begin to become more desperate as I swivel my head around to try and see Mal, my eyes pleading for her to continue when my mouth cannot.</p><p>When I turn my head to look at Mal she is walking towards me inspecting the property she owns, and wearing only a breast band and loincloth. My eyes begin to travel across the now exposed body of my subduer. </p><p>My conqueror. </p><p>Her large frame and powerful strength made apparent by the thick bands of muscle along her arms, legs, and torso. I bite my lip as I trace the shape from her feet up to the thin cloth covering her waist. Above that, a set of toned abs sit perfectly defined. She shimmers with the exertion of fucking me. </p><p>I shiver again as I see the way she looks at me. </p><p>Hers is the body of a fighter broad and dangerous, with a killer’s physique and power. She gets on the bed in front of me, leaning leisurely against the headboard with her hands behind her head, she stretches and flexes her legs as if content with her recent exercise. </p><p>I bite my lip again to whimper as I realise she plans on leaving me in this state, at least for now, with my desire still burning strong. I can still feel my cock, rock hard against my stomach below me. But my breathing begins to slow, as the frenzy of the moment passes with each second. My eyes are again drawn to her legs as she relaxes and stretches, admiring their defined shape and the unexpectedly cute feet she has. </p><p>Her foot reaches towards me and she forces my head up to make eye contact with her. <br/>“Do you like what you see Fuck Toy?”</p><p>I blush again, making eye contact with her and confronted about my wayward gaze. <br/>“Y-yes” I utter breathlessly. Staring at  her as a rabbit would a wolf.</p><p>Her other foot brushes gently against my cheek, “But you seem to like these in particular, don’t you?”</p><p>Another shiver as I feel her run along my cheek and her words strike true, “Mm-mhm” I utter an assent as I blush further. Her foot under my chin then pulls away only to press down on my jaw, forcing my mouth open. </p><p>A small wicked smile curls her lips as she stares down at me, “Good. Then clean them for me, Toy.” She says before forcing her first few toes into my mouth suddenly. I’m caught by surprise and try to pull my head back but her growl and the restraints stop me. </p><p>“Now.” her voice causes me to freeze and stop struggling. Tentatively, my tongue traces around her toes that already forced their way into my mouth. After a satisfied chuckle she leans her head back and pulls her foot out crossing her ankles in front of my face, exposing the soles of her feet to me. “Continue.”</p><p> </p><p>I stare up and down her arches for a second before closing my eyes, and sticking my tongue out. Slowly running it up and down the length of her foot, framing the outside and working my way towards the center. When finally I finish with one, and it glistens with my saliva before me, I turn and begin to work on licking and cleaning the second one. My eyes closing as I softly and delicately moan while completing the ordered task. This time, when I reach the top of the foot I pick a new toe and give it a quick swirl in my mouth before travelling back down her sole.</p><p>“Mmmmm”, Mal will actually moan in pleasure at your ministrations. Her eyes closed, leaning back against the headboard with her fingers interlaced behind her head. She looks completely at ease and comfortable. Hearing her moans, my eyes slowly open and I watch her. It is strange to see her so happy and content, especially based on my actions. I watch her face as I begin to lick and suck on her feet with a bit more urgency. Watching to see how she reacts and adjusting my pressure or speed based on it. </p><p>She looks like she is enjoying a gentle massage, a small pleased smile crosses her lips. It seems alien to see her so relaxed and comfortable. At my change in tempo she will open one eye and smirk at me. I offer a small smile back of my own before I continue as before, massaging and caressing her feet more slowly again with my mouth. My own face slowly becoming slick. As I move and turn to better worship and clean her, I accidentally shift the cock still left deep in my ass. Causing another small moan into her feet.</p><p>Her voice is relaxed as she says slowly, “Good Toy, very good Toy.” As I continue to use the only part of my that is allowed any freedom of movement at all to serve her. Mal closes her eyes and enjoys the worship of her, at least sexually, broken in Toy. </p><p>After another few minutes, I plan a single small kiss on the arch of her foot before pulling back and inspecting my work. My eyes travel up and down the slick surface before I look back expectantly at Mal. </p><p>Mal moves her feet off to one side so she can more clearly see my slick face, “Very well done Toy.” I blush and turn my head away at the praise, my body shifting and agitating the cock inside me once more causing a small shiver to travel up my spine. </p><p>Her feet guide my chin back to face her, “You will look at me when I am speaking to you Toy. Do you understand?” Her voice again takes on a slightly dangerous tone, causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand on end. I offer a slight nod of assent. </p><p>“Y-yes” my voice trembles, holding my gaze with hers.</p><p>Her foot caressed my cheek “Good Toy.” She settles back down to her position of leisure, staring down at me, bound and helpless before her. Again a blush, this time I stay looking at her and just squirm from the slight embarrassment, eliciting a moan from the agitation of the thing probing my ass still.</p><p>“Oh Toy, did I not fuck you enough before? Do you need more?”</p><p>Another whimper accompanies me biting my lip as I look back, my legs squirming against their restraints. My mind doesn’t seem to know what it wants, but every time I disturb the cock left in me it builds back the lust that had died before. </p><p>“Toy, if you want to get fucked more. Beg."</p><p>I try to squirm some more, maybe giving myself the satisfaction so I won’t have to ask but I can’t seem to do any more than just wiggle it a bit. Mal’s words stoke something inside me again, desiring more. I look back to her again with both fear and lust in my eyes as I nod.</p><p>“Please… fuck me…” my voice just above a whisper.</p><p>“As you wish Toy.” Mal gets up and walks behind me. By now I know the sound of ropes, one hand is released then the other. I can stretch for a moment before they are bound tightly behind me once more. Now the loops on the cuffs allow the ropes to be even more secure. All the while each subtle move and jerk reminds me of the cock still in my ass. Before long my arms and chest are again bound, and as one final cruelty she ties a rope from the collar to the harness just tight enough so that my breath is slightly restricted. </p><p>There’s a momentary pang of regret as my head is jerked back and my breathing becomes hoarser. But it fades as the excitement builds. My face now red not just from the heat and embarrassment, but from the strain I feel on my body. Each rough movement causes me to moan and whimper as the cock teases me. As everything settles, my rough panting is the only sound that fills the air. </p><p>There is a shuffling behind me and then suddenly I feel her against my ass again. There is that same click and the cock is slowly removed from my body. My chest expands as I slowly and loudly inhale as the cock slides backwards out of me. My back arching as it does. Clinking can be heard from the chains as my body pulls taut against them.</p><p>My ankles are unclipped from their chains, then there is a jerk against the ropes binding my chest and I am dragged towards the head of the bed. I kick my feet out for some support in a momentary panic as I’m wrenched up the bed, but as I flatten out I relax a little. The bindings dig into my arms as I am pulled along with a yelp.</p><p>Mal climbs back on to the bed in front of me and I see the cock that impaled me for the first time. Now that I can see it, I’m surprised for a second that it appears almost realistically shaped, except for its black and leathery material. It looks thinner than I expected based on how it felt inside me, and I blush a little more as I realise both how easy Mal was on me. How much more there is to it than fit before she couldn’t drive it any further. As it stands at around eight inches before me. I release a small whimper as I now can see the cock that will be fucking me.</p><p>“Come here Toy.” Without waiting for me to move, I am dragged forward and propped up on my knees straddling her lap and her cock. “I said you were going to get fucked Toy, I didn't say I was going to do it.” My head still tilted back by the collar restraint causes me to have to look down slightly to make eye contact with Mal again. I feel the muscles in my legs straining already supporting myself over her cock. Slowly my quivering legs lower as I try and give a little nod, my throat constricting even more as I try. As the head lines up and threatens to push further in my ass I hesitate, trembling just above as it, as I incidentally tease myself.</p><p>“Don't be difficult Toy. I know you want your ass fucked.” Mal places her forearm on my shoulder, nothing more than the weight of her arm pushes my down. She watches my face and reactions hungrily. </p><p>I whimper in response but push myself down with a loud gasp at the gentle guiding of her arms. As the head pops back in I freeze and my breath catches. </p><p>“You can do it Fuck Toy. I believe in you.” Mal mocks my efforts. I offer a whimper, and a nod in response before I slowly begin inching myself down onto it, swiveling my hips as I do so. I slow as I begin to reach towards the base, feeling the resistance build and unable to push any further. </p><p>With a wolf's grin she says “Let me help you Toy.” Now that arm that was just resting on my shoulder presses down on me, forcing the cock further up my ass. I let out a loud painful groan as it pushes in to its limit. My mouth hangs wide open as I gasp and sputter. </p><p>My breathing picks up into quick bursts as I try and relax, pushing through the pain I feel at having been fully stretched out and filled. My agony on full display for Mal’s consumption.<br/>Mal grips my hips and lifts me up now, then releases me. Her arm returns to my shoulder and she starts idly playing with my hair giving it gentle tugs. Her other hand explores more torso sending shivers down my spine and into my ass. </p><p>I gasp again as I’m slowly lifted up off her cock, but as she releases me I lower myself down again, driving her cock back into me. Soft and light moans begin to fill the air, as I slowly begin to pick up the pace. Trying to keep my legs steady as I begin to bounce up and down while her hands explore me. </p><p>Mal toys with me and gently teases me by ever so lightly tugging on one of those awful rings. She watches me and the show I give her, drinking in my moans and expressions. Each tug on one of my nipple rings causes me to freeze momentarily as the unexpectedly sensitive movement takes me by surprise. But I quickly fall back into my pace of rising and falling. My legs begin to shake as I exert them more than I have in days. I can feel my muscles burning already in my thighs.</p><p>“Here Fuck Toy, let me help you.” with a smirk Mal grips my hips, and takes control of the tempo. I am truly being fucked now, and I have nowhere else to look into her eyes as they bore into me.</p><p>As she picks up the pace and bounces me around on her lap, my gasps and moans begin to be choked out by the collar being pulled and tugged around my neck with each movement. My eyes hazily stare into hers, feeling powerless before her piercing gaze. Once again she is controlling my every breath and movement, her fingers digging into me as I fucked once again. Mal plays with her Toy, varying the tempo so that I am more entertaining to watch. </p><p>"Moan for me Fuck Toy."</p><p>Even without her command, my moans already fill the air. Soft gasping sounds emit from my mouth each time she thrusts it into me, as little moans fill the spaces in between. My arms pull against their bindings, desperate to grasp and touch my cock standing fully at attention between Mal and I. I can do nothing but be guided up and down onto her cock as I writhe and squeal for my powerful conqueror.</p><p>Finally I feel her grip my cock in her fist, but I know I am not allowed to cum yet a moan of pure desire and lust fill the air, as I hold myself back. </p><p>"You are a good little Fuck Toy aren't you?"</p><p>My body feels stimulated and assaulted from all sides now. My mouth perpetually hangs open as I continuously make sounds for her enjoyment. In this moment, whatever she wants I feel myself desperate to be. I give a series of short desperate nods in response to her question, my eyes still trying to remain locked in her gaze as she fucks me up and down like a doll. Her thumb swirls around the tip of my cock. I didn't think it was possible for me to moan more, but she drags every nuance of passion possible out of my bound  throat.</p><p>Finally after what seems like an age, I hear that glorious order.</p><p>"Cum Fuck Toy."</p><p>Finally bidden to, my head jerks back and I let out an almost screaming gasp as my body begins to jerk and the orgasm I was only barely holding back rocks through me. The continued assault on my ass as Mal fucks me causes me to keep screaming my moans out as my cum shoots out over Mal and her hands.</p><p>After she lets me cum, she continues the casual assault of my ass, lifting me slowly up and down, torturing me for her own pleasure. The extra sensitivity of having just orgasmed makes the ride even more noisy. I shiver as I feel her cock slowly keep milking and fucking me from below. My eyes are held shut as I whimper and moan against my bit lip.</p><p>Eventually I am lowered all the way down and hilted against her once more. The only thing keeping me upright is her firm hands on my hips and sides, and the cock in my ass. She holds me there till I look back at her and see her watching me with that intent expression. My breath comes to me slowly as I try to finally catch my breath while still completely filled. I stare back into those intense eyes, shivering slightly. </p><p>The way she looks at me now makes me feel so small, so vulnerable, and yet so incredibly happy. My lips try to form a small smile for her but my mouth is still hard to control as I occasionally let out another whimper.</p><p>“Th-thank you.” I say to her without realizing it.</p><p>Mal chuckles and slowly lifts me up off of her cock, and I am placed almost gently back down on the bed. She leaves me quivering there while she wipes herself off with a towel. Next she undoes the knot at the back of my collar.</p><p>I can breath again, and I take full gasping breaths to fill my lungs. Then if it is possible to gently drag someone she does so with the ropes between my shoulder blades. I am again at the foot of her bed.</p><p>The ropes binding chest and wrist are removed, then my wrist cuffs are locked together and in turn a long light chain is attached to my wrists. I am chained to the bed just like she said I would be.</p><p>Then I am left alone. Mal pulls a book off a low shelf and sits back down at the head of her bed to read, her legs stretched out before me. </p><p>I lay down on my back for a minute, catching my breath with my legs hanging off the edge of the bed, and eyes stare unfocused at the ceiling. My chest rising and falling slowly. </p><p>Eventually, I slowly rise and sit up with a grunt. I look around, and feel a little odd at being allowed so much freedom. My legs stretch out and I take a tentative step off the bed. For a second they wobble, unused to supporting my own weight like this again. </p><p>‘Well, I may as well take this opportunity’, I tell myself. For the first time in days I begin to give my legs a bit of a work out. Doing some squats at the foot of the bed while facing away from Mal. I feel the soreness and weakness in my legs and it’s not many I can do before I flop down onto my butt on the floor. I catch my breath again and wonder if I should be doing other things to keep myself in shape still.</p><p>Mal smiles to herself at her Toys foolish expenditure of energy. When it becomes clear that it is not going to do anything else interesting she leans forward, grips the chain and pulls it up onto the bed.</p><p>The sound of the chain clinking together is the only warning I have before I’m suddenly hefted up, and onto the bed by my arms. I grunt as I land and am pulled along. I turn and settle a little more comfortably a bit further along the bed at Mal’s side. A sudden grumble from my stomach confirms the unwise decision those squats may have been, but it still felt nice to use my legs again if even momentarily. </p><p>I settle onto the bed, curling up a bit, as I contemplate the past few days. What I’ve already done, and what else I might do. Escape still flits across my mind. But as it stands, I have no idea how I’d even accomplish that any longer. My mind wanders as I lay curled up next to Mal. She strokes my body lightly in between turning pages.  I shiver at her touch but don’t flinch away. </p><p>Eventually Mal grunts, mutters “idiot,” puts the book down, then leans over to pull a traveler's writing case up from beside her bed. Setting ink on the book shelf she starts apparently taking notes in the book.</p><p>I crane my head around to peer at Mal when I hear her mutter. Eyes curiously watching her as she begins taking notes. I scoot up towards the pillows, and settle my head down. Wondering what it is she writes all day. I’ve hardly seen her do otherwise. </p><p>A yawn distracts me from my thoughts, and my eyes feel suddenly very heavy. Though, they probably have been for some time I just noticed. I continue to watch her as my eyes slowly close, and then sleep takes me finally.</p><p>Mal smiles down at me as I drift off with a tenderness she would never show my waking self.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this chapter does have plot. It also has smut. I hope no one is disappointed :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am woken by the clang and clatter of the down weight system. Mal is dressed again in clean clothes, and is putting away her writing case. Slowly my eyes open, I have no idea how long I was asleep and I am confused again about where I am. </p><p>As I see Mal dressed and see the room, I’m reminded of where I am and slowly start to sit up. Yawning and still feeling very tired. I can feel the aching burn in my legs, and the regret for my earlier actions come hurtling in. With a groan, I begin to slowly stretch the soreness out. Feeling the weakness settling in even more.</p><p>Mal watches her Toy stretch and move, she watches the light flicker over the splotched bruised mess she has made of its legs; the rents in its skin; the collar and cuffs that constantly bind it. Grinning she gets her food and sets it on the table, then stalks over to it, and grips it by the ankle and pulls it towards her.</p><p>“Wha? Hey!” I’m caught by surprise as suddenly I’m wrenched along the bed by my leg to the edge of it and closer to Mal. Startled eyes looking at her curiously.</p><p>"What? Are you going to tell me that I am not allowed to do what I like with my Toy?"<br/>My mouth opens to respond, but I hesitate. I know the futility of trying to tell her that. My cheeks blush and I avert my eyes. </p><p>“N-no, you just surprised me.” Mal snorts and then grips me by the neck and drags me over next to her chair where I am again deposited on the floor next to where she will sit.</p><p>Mal sits down to eat. There is soup, fresh bread, roast meat and vegetables; along with her apparently customary water and wine. I sniff at the delicious scents wafting down to me and my stomach growls audibly as it feels like it is going to turn in on itself. I double over and curl up on the floor. </p><p>After she has eaten, Mal turns towards me and looks down. She holds a bit of juicy meat before my nose for me to smell. I whimper and curl around the painful spot in my middle. It hurts so much. I am so hungry. The growl  of my protesting guts is loudly audible to us both.</p><p>“If you tell me what I need to know you will eat until you are full and I won’t ask you mean questions for a whole day.” <br/>Food and a reprieve from torture. They have to have gotten my message. They have to know that I won’t be able to hold out long. Not against her. They know her. They know I will break. </p><p>I can’t take it any longer. They have had enough time to escape.</p><p>I tell her how to get into the front door. I tell her how to get past the traps. But even now I try to protect my friends as best I can and don’t reveal why this was so important. </p><p>I whimper pitifully at the feet of my conqueror.</p><p>Mal looks down on my pitiful form and says, “Good Toy.” Then she holds that piece of steak  down at my level.</p><p>My head hangs low, a part of me feeling desperate and sullen over the betrayal of my friends. But my hunger. The meat comes into view and I immediately gasp, and go to grab it only to find it pulled out of range. </p><p>“No.” Mal’s voice growls in command. I let out a small yelp at her sudden words and my hands lower, causing hers to do the same. The moment it is within range of my mouth again, I lean forward and begin to hungrily bite and chew on it. Small tears forming in the corners of my eyes at the joys of finally beginning to sate my hunger. Next is a half glass of water, like before she holds the water for me, letting me drink in small sips. </p><p>I groan happily as I take long sips, well as long as she lets me with each drink before she tips it back to make sure I swallow and wait for more. The feeling of liquid finally soothing my parched throat is intoxicating. My fears and guilt are being assuaged by the satisfaction of filling my stomach.</p><p>She feeds me bits and pieces of food, meat and vegetable, one tiny bite at a time from her fingers. She gives me wine in addition to water as well. I feel the warmth begin to spread from my stomach as I finally am fed enough to actually sate my hunger. The wine eventually goes to my head and leaves me swaying slightly between offerings of food or drink, with a slight dreamy smile on my face. </p><p>Once I have been fed from her hand for a while the food stops. Mal wipes off her hands and then runs her fingers gently and comfortingly through my hair. I am guided to lean back against the table leg facing her and close my eyes. From above me I hear “I will feed you again in about an hour, because you need to digest some of this before you can eat more.” </p><p>Feeling a bit tipsy, and satisfied for now at least, I give a little nod as I rest there, eyes closed and sitting up against the table. I pull my legs up, tucking them underneath me as I sit comfortably. Her hand in my hair feels wonderful, gently pulling my hair and rubbing my scalp. </p><p>Mal sips a bit more wine and then turns to face me in her chair. Her other hand tenderly strokes the back of my neck and the top of my shoulder. My eyes still closed, I let out little happy moans as she strokes my head and body. Swaying my body into her hand as she plays with me, and rewards me for my information. Even if, I hope, it is given too late. </p><p>But right now, none of that matters, and her hands feel so good as they work along my skin. Her hands move to behind my knees and back and then I am lifted onto her lap so that I am sitting across her with my legs together. My bound wrists are placed around her neck and my head is guided to rest on her shoulder, then she lightly pets me like before. After a bit she moves onto petting different parts of me. </p><p>I had no idea having someone gently stroking my spine and the backs of my arms would feel so nice. I hide my face in her shoulder from embarrassment and being treated so carefully.</p><p>The way she has always been, the way she is now, and the way she treats me. All these things clash and conflict in my head. She treats me almost kindly in this moment. As if comforting me for the treatment that she put me through herself. But the confusion begins to drift away. My muscles relax and I melt onto her lap, my weight fully leaning into her. The way her hands move is as if she’s dealing with a delicate and fragile thing. It makes me feel vulnerable and small and yet totally safe. </p><p>After a long time where my mind drifts, true to her words she gives me more food and wine to drink. The meat is cold but I don't care. She doesn't move me off her lap, just puts my wrists in her lap so that it is easier to eat. It’s a strange, almost foreign, experience to start to feel full again. Or at least, not starving. </p><p>The instinctive joy that comes from filling up again after reaching that level of desperation turns me almost into an affectionate animal. Moaning happily as I chew, and smiling at Mal in thanks between each bite or drink. </p><p>Mal grins as she plays with me and feeds me with her fingers. She is extremely pleased with my current demeanor. Eventually and slowly I feel actually full, and more than a bit tipsy. With a playful smirk she wipes a drip of sauce off my lower lip with her thumb, her other arm rests against my back and my weight is entirely supported by her. </p><p>In my drunken glow, my lips give her thumb a little kiss when it goes by. Smiling at her happily right afterwards for the food and wiping that off. I rub my back against her hand as I settle onto it more comfortably. Idly, my hands begin to trace up her stomach. Feeling with a sense of awe the firm and muscular form before me. I feel my cheeks reddening even further as my hands start to travel more.</p><p>“Do you like what you find Toy?” Mal rests her hand not supporting me on my knee, and not stopping me at all in my explorations.</p><p>I offer a distant and distracted nod as my hands continue to explore, enraptured by each curvature and muscular band I find and explore. In her abs alone I feel like she has more strength than my entire body, and it causes me a small excited shiver. Slowly I trace up to her bicep on the arm on my knee, almost in a trance.</p><p>Mal shrugs so that I am just sitting on her lap and she takes off her tunic, and is again wearing only her breast band. Then puts her arm around me again, lightly pushing me in the chest so she is once again supporting my weight. Her arm feels warm and strong against my back. </p><p>She is intensely curious what her obviously less inhibited Toy is going to do.</p><p>My bottom lip curls around my teeth and I clamp down lightly on it as Mal repositions me and her wardrobe for my access. My eyes now can more closely trace the impressive musculature of her, my hands again raise up together, my fingertips just barely stroking along the curves and ridges of her abs. </p><p>As I raise back up her sides and get to the bicep on her left side, I lean forward and lightly kiss it. I can’t help it. It just looks so impressive and beautiful. My cheeks turn and nuzzles against it, feeling it’s warmth and firmness before I pull away and my eyes start to travel along the scars and signs of battle she wears so well. Her arm around my back and hip pulls me closer into her body as she leans back, letting her other arm drift back and down and opening her shoulders, a subtle invitation to continue my explorations.</p><p>I trace my fingers lightly across the scars on her shoulders, leaning forward to gently kiss each one before moving on. I feel as though her form, and each part of her is hypnotizing me the longer I look over it. The feeling that I am getting to explore her in ways surely no one else has, makes me feel a little giddy. My eyes travel down her torso, drinking every in little nuance of form as her muscles, scars, and chest hypnotize me. I reach out with my hands and dare to explore the scars around her ribs, my fingers slowly traveling tentatively upwards. I keep my eyes firmly where my fingers go, nervous to see her reaction as I begin to take more shallow breaths the further my hands rise. Eventually, I brush against her chest lightly with my fingertips. Just testing at first. Like an animal waiting to see if something is dangerous before investigating further.</p><p>Mals hand lightly caresses the length of my calf that is dangling off her lap, along with that long slow touch her arm tightens around me again. It is a clear gesture of approval and permission to continue. </p><p>Emboldened by her approval, I cup one of her breasts lightly, giving it a tender and gentle rub before moving over to the next one. I can feel the muscle behind it still, but in comparison it’s still remarkably soft. My hands become a bit more firm in their exploration. Massaging around the area slowly and being guided by the wine and Mal’s own responsiveness. </p><p>Unexpectedly her arms and body shift, and I am lifted up to straddling her lap once more. She gives me that smirk of hers and jerks my bound hands towards her with the chain. Her hands grip my hips and her thumbs trace the line of my hips and waist. Her grip and tracing along my hips sends a shiver down my spine, and I let out a little gasp at the touch. </p><p>My hands reciprocate in kind. Moving back to massaging her chest between us. My own body pressing against hers. Mal grins at my new boldness and praises me, “Good Toy,” encouraging me to continue and get bolder with my hands. I have to lean my torso back to have room for my hands to move over her body. I can feel even here the strength she uses to wield a sword and toss me around so easily.</p><p>My grip becomes strong and firm, awkward hand position only slowly me down a little. I do what I can to try and massage her, watching her reactions and pushing harder or more firmly in areas where she responds to it. Eventually, my eyes turn back down, and I lean forward to kiss her just below the collar bone, trailing down slowly before pulling away and continuing to massage and work her chest.</p><p>Mal closes her eyes and gives the smallest of pleasurable moans when my lips are caressing her. That moan and drink in me urges me on to more heights of boldness. Looking up at her while I do so lick tentatively with my tongue at the top of her chest, just where it starts to curve away from her body. I see a pleased smile flit across her lips, and there is a gratifying momentary tightening of her grip on my hips.</p><p>I close my eyes and decide to just carry on, my mouth slowly lowering as I give little gentle kisses and softly run my tongue out along her skin. My hands massage from below, working and kneading into her chest from below as I continue travelling down with my mouth from above. Her tightening grip on my thighs is causing me to breathe heavily into her. Mal chuckles, leans forward and as she lightly kisses me she undoes the tie holding the band in place and her chest is fully exposed to me. She leans back into her leisurely posture, and looks back at me expectantly.</p><p>I catch her expectant gaze as she settles back, and another shiver travels through me before I give her a little nod, as if affirming some unspoken order. My hands move back to begin massaging, feeling the unexpectedly soft surface of her rarely-exposed chest. As I close my eyes and lean forward, my lips lightly brush across the surface. Slowly I begin to plant long kisses, swirling my tongue around as I do. She moans softly and appreciatively at the feel of my lips and tongue, encouraging me to greater acts of lust. Her hands move back and grip my ass pulling me towards her drawing me into her intoxicating scent.</p><p>A small squeal and then a moan reverberates from my mouth and through Mal as I feel her dig into my ass and pull me further into her. My mouth opens wide, and my tongue becomes much more fervent and excited in it’s explorations. I move down to flick my tongue over her nipple before swirling it around and wrapping my lips around it and continuing to work. My hands move over to the other breast while my mouth works on the other, before I move over to treat that one as well. Mal gives a long low moan when I grip her nipple with my talented tongue. Her hands on my ass seems to grip me reflexively spreading my cheeks apart on her lap. Eyes closed, biting her lip in pleasure, Mals says, “Very good Toy indeed.”</p><p>I squirm with the gripping and spreading of my ass, pushing my tongue more firmly in response. My hips gyrate on her lap as I continue to massage and kiss her chest. After another few minutes, my mouth sloppily kisses and nibbles back up underneath her collarbone and then towards her neck. </p><p>Mal debates with herself for only a moment before tilting her head back to allow her toy access to her neck, continuing to grip and massage my ass. She smells amazing in nostrils, strong and heady, her scent draws me in and doesn't let me go. I inhale deeply, almost becoming even more intoxicated on it, as I begin to kiss and work my tongue along her neck. </p><p>My hands rest above her chest, just below the collarbone. I can feel her heart beating below the firm pectoral muscles that adorn her. My own quickens as I continue to squirm and moan on her lap. Pressing myself more firmly into her hands as I try to reciprocate along her neck and jawline. Eventually, I pull back to catch my breath, mouth hanging open and eyes barely open, looking dreamily at Mal as if through a daze.</p><p>“Mmmmm Toy,” her voice changes from one of lustful haze to velvet covered stone, “what makes you think you can stop pleasing me with that talented little tongue of yours?” Mal interrogates me with one eye open just enough to order me to do what she wants, as if she knows she will be obeyed instantly, and then can close her eyes again. Her words snap me from my reverie, and I don’t even think just act. Wishing to obey and please her earnestly.</p><p>“Y-yes.” My mouth moves back to her skin. Working my tongue along her neck and back down to her chest, kneading and massaging. My own moans begin to fill the air once more.</p><p>Mal moves her arms up and interlaced her fingers behind her head again. When she did this before I was not in a position to watch in awe, the cords of rippling and tightening muscles that accompany such an action.  Eager to follow her command I brace myself upright with my open palm on her abs and lean forward to eagerly service her with my tongue and my mouth.</p><p>As my tongue and lips tease and flick her nipples, my hands lower down along her abs again and rest on her waistline. Fingers teasing and tracing along this lowest section of her abdomen. Feeling her breath and my touch cause her muscles to respond. I wriggle a little closer on her lap, as to more easily press myself into her.</p><p>Her eyes are closed in pleasure, and Mal let's out a pleased moan. </p><p>"Mmmm Good Toy. Very good Toy." Her skin feels warm under my hands and tongue, almost like her body itself is urging me on. A series of soft moans respond to her praise. My hand slips down over her waistcloth, lightly running my fingers along the cloth as my mouth sucks and twists on each nipple. My hips gyrate and swivel on her lap as I feel her body driving me further and further into lust. Mal moans more loudly and lustfully now under my tongue, clearly enjoying my efforts. I look up from my place servicing her nipple with my soft mouth to see her own mouth slightly open, as she vocalizes her appreciation. </p><p>My hands cup and press against her waist under me, rubbing back and forth as I press into her clothed sex. My speed and pressure alternates from slow to fast, soft to rough. I feel myself completely lost in the fog of my drunken lust. Happy to be admiring and pleasing this sculpted and impressive physique that has me set on their lap like a pet for their amusement. Her hips buck slightly into my hands as I work my fingers or that most sensitive area. I want to please her. I want to give her pleasure. My fingers and mouth seem to almost work in time as I suck and lick, then stroke her. </p><p>Her moans are louder now, her mouth opened further as she continues to let me pleasure her. My hands slide up and find their way below the tied band of her loincloth. My fingers spread out and massage slowly downwards. Finding her already excited and moist lips part easily for me as I continue to gently flick my tongue across each nipple. As my hands grow more adamant in their pressure and exploration, my mouth again moves back up slowly to her neck. The only thing on my mind being pleasing Mal. My mind can think of naught else.</p><p>"Nnngh, oh you are such a good Fuck Toy. I am going to put you to work." Then Mal grips my ass firmly in one hand and stands up. Before I can fall, her other arm is under my knees. I find myself suddenly cradled as my head pulls away in response to her words. I bite my lip and stare hungrily at her. A small nod and a little soft moan answer her. </p><p>The hand under my ass spreads my cheeks apart and I can feel her finger teasing my hole just because she can while she carries me to the bed. Each prod and tease elicits a small gasp or moan from me as I wriggle my ass on her hand. My body begins trembling as the lust and anticipation build on the way to the bed. </p><p>Almost without any warning a finger penetrates, and fucks me roughly a few times before I am tossed back onto the bed. I can’t help but let out a high pitched yelp as I feel myself suddenly stretched out and my ass treated roughly by her fingers. My face contorts into a strained groan before I land on the bed and catch my breath, my hands coming up to cover my mouth with my balled up fists reflexively.   </p><p>Before I know it Mal is naked on the bed in front of me her legs splayed obscenely. <br/>"I own you Fuck Toy. Now come here and use that pretty little mouth of yours to earn your keep."</p><p>Nodding, I roll onto my stomach and crawl forward a bit. My eyes staring up and down her legs as I get into position. Starting half way up her right thigh, I begin to softly kiss her. Teasingly making my way towards her ready and eager slit. Between every few soft plants of my lips, my tongue darts out and trails along to the next spot. This continues slowly, building up in intensity and passion until my mouth hovers directly above it’s target. My tongue traces from the bottom to the top, parting the lips gently before I expertly begin to probe, and delve into her. </p><p>Mal moans loudly and bites her lip, urging me to continue. I feel her thighs tense as my tongue first teases her slit, and then begins to work into her in earnest. I want to please her. I NEED to please her.  My hands move up, and one of them uncurling two fingers I trace them along the base of her slit as my tongue more urgently presses into her depths. Trying to fuck her with my tongue. My fingers slowly part her below my mouth and press in as well, deciding to please her in as many ways as I can. I will repay the pleasure she’s given me, every thought in my mind tells me to do so.</p><p>Mals toes curl and flex as she moans, her hand reaches out to me gripping my hair pulling and forcing my face into her even more insistently. Her hips start to slowly hump my face, using me just as a toy to get off. </p><p>I find myself more than happy to oblige. Being her toy for pleasure. My hands more vigorously pump my fingers into and out of her, becoming as slick with her as my face that’s currently being grounded into her. I can’t help but moan, and buck my own hips into the bed. The only other sounds being my deep inhalations at the moments I find my airways cleared enough to take a breath. Which fills my nostrils with the musky aroma of her. It’s scent driving me to more eagerly lap up at the slightly sweet, and yet slightly sharp liquid oozing out of her at my beckoning.</p><p>Mals grunts and moans of pleasure are almost constant now, and sound far more animalistic. Her eyes are tight shut as she grinds into my face not caring if I can breathe or not. I do my best to serve her with my tongue. My fingers inside her move and press against her walls and I feel her quiver and buck harder in response. </p><p>Every so often when I hit or press my tongue or fingers up against the right spot, I feel her tighten around me as her thighs press tightly on either side of my head, threatening to crush me as if in a vice. My tongue pulls out and moves up to just tease and suck on her clit as my fingers move in to more insistently take it’s place, another one sliding in to fuck Mal. I breathe heavily, taking in more of her intoxicatingly heady aroma. My mind is swimming through a fog of just her.</p><p>Suddenly her whole body tightens up, her thighs around my head, her hole around my hand, her grip on my hair. </p><p>My body is held prisoner, immobile in the throes of her passion. There is a shudder through her like an earthquake that rolls around and through me as she orgasms with violent ecstasy. After what seems like an age and a day I am released back to my own body, and Mal is more than slightly dazed.</p><p>Finally released, I gasp and gulp in air as my head pops up, a slick trail still leading back to Mal’s twitching and jerking waist. I smile dreamily at the woman before leaning down to delicately clean up the mess I made of her. Slowly lapping up her sweet juices and letting her enjoy the afterglow.</p><p>Mal relaxes and enjoys the hazy pleasure that I am giving her, then after a long time she says still somewhat distantly, “Mmmm, you are a damn good Fuck Toy. I think I’ll keep you.” Her fingers work gently through my hair caressing and pulling lightly and pleasantly.</p><p>After a bit I finally finish cleaning up all her excess, moaning happily one final time as I kiss her slit and retreat. I push my head up just a bit to smile softly and a little timidly at the towering and exhausted woman before me. Feeling more than a little bit of pride to have worn her out so well. I feel the color returning to my cheeks as I watch her in a sort of awe, my head resting against her thigh.</p><p>Mal grins down, grips my hair and drags me up next to her side as she sits up more against the headboard. I yelp in pain at Mals suddenly rough treatment of me, depositing me at her side. I curl up and nestle into the side of her, feeling the warmth and firmness of her toned musculature against my cheek again. I smile softly and my hands settle onto her side. Idly tracing along the skin of her thigh.</p><p>Mal strokes my body lightly, petting me in a way that infuriated me only a day ago, but now it just feels nice. She leans her head back, closes her eyes and lets out a sigh as the world outside once again claims her thoughts. As I continue to watch her as she rests and thinks, slowly my eyes begin to falter again. Exhausted from the exertion I put forth for her. As a light rest takes me, my mind wanders about my captor.</p><p>************<br/>Dimly I am woken. It takes more than a few moments for me to realize where this dark room is and what that little jiggling is. After a few moments I realize where I am and remember the chain and my collar along with the wrist and ankle cuffs. Then I see why I was awakened.</p><p>Mal.</p><p>She is tossing and turning in her sleep under the covers that I am laying curled up on top of, mumbling and whimpering.</p><p>My heart stops as I watch this imposing mountain of a woman scared and whimpering in her sleep. Timidly, I scoot up closer to her. One arm wraps over her and the other begins to gently stroke her hair. I am unsure of what to do in this moment, but I desperately want to in some way alleviate the fear she’s feeling now. </p><p>My movements are slow and careful, equally as afraid of what she’ll do if I wake her. I begin to offer soft shushing sounds, hoping to comfort her sleeping mind. </p><p>It doesn't seem to work, her mumbles become louder and slightly more intelligible, and thrashing gets worse. Eventually I can make out individual words. “... dont. Dont go … you’ll die … stop … please don't leave me …”, eventually Mal screams with a voice full of panic and a tortured urgency. </p><p>“STOP! DON'T GO BACK!” She wakes with a start, breathing heavily for just a few moments before her head thumps back down on the pillow with a resigned sigh.</p><p>Her sudden scream and jolting awake startles me and my hands pause, just as she jolts out of them. I carefully watch her, fearful of her actions upon waking from such a dream. But she settles back down, and very slowly my hand moves to gently stroke her hair once more. Concern is evident on my face.</p><p>Mal, who had forgotten that I was there sleeping next to her, jerks away and bares her teeth. The growl she gives is not like the predatory and commanding wolf I have grown somewhat used to. No this is a cornered dog, injured and backed into a corner with nowhere else to turn. </p><p>Startled and concerned by her demeanor, I let out a panicked yelp and pull my hands back to cover my head and face fearfully. Something tells me I have witnessed something I shouldn’t have, and in this moment I worry this single happenstance will be my downfall. But still, something about what I saw makes me want to comfort her. So I slowly try to creep my eyes back around my hands to look at her, making sure she’s not about to punish me for bearing witness to her fear.</p><p>Her growl now is only slightly more of that wolf, freeing a leg that had become tangled in the covers she shoves more than kicks me to the foot of the bed. Then flops down on her side away from me curled up, and staring into the night.</p><p>I take a moment to carefully watch her after I’m booted to the foot of the bed, afraid to move as if that will summon more annoyance from her. After a couple quiet breaths, I slowly shift and adjust my position to be more comfortable, curled up at the base of the bed. My eyes remain glued on Mal, though. Concern evident. </p><p>My eyes travel back down her legs to the large patch of scar tissue left behind from some burn in her past. I wonder if that is what this is about, who it was she lost, and if that’s what made her who she is now. I want to crawl up and comfort her again, but I know better. So for now, I just quietly watch her in the darkness. </p><p>After a while Mal rearranges the blankets around herself and seems to try to go back to sleep, but I don't hear her breathing change. The cold air of the room becomes more noticeable on my exposed skin now that I don’t have Mal’s warmth next to me. I curl up a bit more tightly, and try to stop the small shiver I feel, trying to keep my heat concentrated in one area. I continue watching Mal, however, worried about myself should she catch me witnessing another nightmare. </p><p>I hope she doesn’t suffer through another, if she does manage to fall asleep. I listen to her breathing, hoping to hear it signal her return to unconsciousness. </p><p>“I...I’m sorry for whatever happened.” I surprise myself again by saying those words, my hands rise up and cover my mouth, worried I’ve just upset her more.</p><p>Mal grunts and after a bit I see the outline of her form sit up and she reaches for me in the darkness and grabs my wrists. ‘It's strange how you can almost get used to getting dragged around like a puppet.' </p><p>Mal wraps her arms around me like I am a teddy bear firmly binding me, but at least I am warm and she doesn't seem likely to hurt me right now. The silence and firmness with which she holds me close to her tells me everything I need to know. I close my eyes as I nestle into her arms. I feel her warmth wrap over me and stop my shivering. Strange indeed to be someone’s toy and now a comfort teddy. But if she so desires it now, I feel more than happy to oblige. Not that I have any say in it regardless.</p><p>After a short time her breathing slows, and her hold on you slackens just a little. Not long after, I feel myself start to drift off as well. Satisfied to do so now that she is at least a little more at peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am again awakened by the clanking of the down weight system. Mal is already most of the way out of the bed. She grabs a robe and a towel, gets a bucket and a bowl off of the tray before setting them on the table. Suddenly she dunks her head in the bucket of water, then scrubs at her head with the towel. She sits down to eat her porridge alone, it is strange to watch her go through her regular routine while she ignores me.</p><p>When she has finished her mostly plain porridge, Mal gets dressed in something other than a robe, a loose set of undyed cotton clothes I have not seen her wear before, and a set of sturdy boots. </p><p>As she leaves she puts her hand on the door, pauses and then looks back at me. “Don’t get into anything.” After issuing that command she leaves shutting the door behind her. Without me noticing, Mal put an observation spell on the door.</p><p>I offer a small nod to her before she turns and leaves through the door finally. I stretch myself out and sit up, taking stock of the room and my surroundings. No breakfast for me, I notice. </p><p>Figures. I sigh and pull myself to the edge of the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed with my feet dangling, contemplating what to do with this strange pseudo-freedom I’ve been given. With a sigh, I decide to at least stretch and work out what muscles I can. So I spend the next twenty minutes doing just that. Squats, situps, I even attempt push-ups but my odd wrist placement hamers that. </p><p>Eventually, my eyes begin to wander over to her desk. A part of me is tempted to have a peek but… I feel a greater part of me afraid that I will for sure be caught. I turn over to the bookcase, running my hands across the bindings, and reading the titles. Wondering to myself if this counts as getting into things if I just have a read of one… I take one out and skim through it. Political philosophy… dull… I place it back on the shelf and search through for the binding I saw last night when she was putting the book away she wrote in before.</p><p>It's a history of recent wars, and particular battle campaigns. Mal apparently disagrees with a lot of the author's conclusions. She has made notes in the margins in a small neat script pointing out factors the author didn't include. Like how the weather a hundred miles away, and three weeks before the battle affected the outcome. Minute details of supply line infrastructure that is probably ten year old information, more than anything else this tells me about how Mal thinks.</p><p>I continue to read, fascinated by the detail and knowledge she brings to each argument. The level of planning she puts into something is… honestly a little scary. I close the book after a while, and slip it back onto the shelf. Glancing around, paranoid that somehow I’ve been caught. I do my best to make sure it’s back exactly as it is before I go to lay down, finally pulling some of the blankets OVER me for once. </p><p>I am awakened by a delicate touch on my throat, and the weight of someone sitting on the bed next to me. That gentle touch guides me slowly into wakefulness.<br/>/////<br/>I blink slowly, groaning softly about being awoken. I freeze as I realise a hand is around my throat, and I turn my head slowly to look up at her. Quietly watching and gauging her intentions. </p><p>She looks down at me and in a conversational tone asks, “Toy, I am curious. What part of “things” did you think didn’t apply to my books or my BED?” As she speaks her hand slowly constricts around my throat and forces me down into the bed. </p><p>I stare back, my words choked out of me before I can even say them. I feel the fear welling up at her question. How did she know already about the books? Also I thought she meant more sensitive things I guess… does she just want me to lie around quietly? Oh yes… of course. Toy. But that realisation won’t do me much good now. I open my mouth to try to speak, but the words are strained and raspy in her grip. </p><p>“S-sorry…” The pressure lets up on my throat just enough so that I can speak clearly. </p><p>“Speak Toy. Explain to me why you should not be punished for getting into things that don’t belong to you, or have not earned the right to barrow.” Her eyes bore into demanding that I at least try to come up with some explanation, while also demanding that I grovel, and beg for mercy.</p><p>“I-I-I…” I nervously stutter as her tone leaves no room for evading. “I’m sorry I was just… restless and… cold.” Her hand around my throat makes it difficult to answer, but that is almost assuredly by design. “I’m… sorry. I didn’t… look at anything sensitive or try to leave…” I can feel my heart beating wildly in my chest. My eyes plead up at her, in what I assume to be a futile effort. </p><p>But part of me holds out hope that maybe she won’t punish me that severely. Maybe she’ll be understanding but, this is Mal after all. Memories of it going back to how things were in the past day flood into me. The torture room. The worse bindings. The pain and starvation. Tears well up threatening to run down my cheeks as the fear takes hold even more strongly. </p><p>Without mercy … of course no mercy, why would there be any mercy, she says as she looks down on me “You committed three infractions Toy. So I will inflict three hours of punishment on you.” She grips my arm, and I dumped out of the bed, onto the floor. </p><p>Mal moves away to get a change of clothes out of her clothes press. I notice for the first time that she is drenched in sweat, and her clothes that were so clean recently are covered in sweat stains and dirt.</p><p>I let out a grunt as my body collides with the hard floor. ‘Oh great’ I think sarcastically, ‘Starting the bruising early’. I push myself up and onto my side, looking nervously over to Mal as she changes, and cleans after what I presume to be her morning training. She must maintain that physique somehow, after all. </p><p>“S-sorry…” I again mutter quietly, I think more to myself than to her. An apology for the pain I have brought on myself.</p><p>“I’m sure you will be Toy.” Mal’s tone is factual not threatening, as she uses a washcloth and the bucket of water to wipe the sweat off her body and out of her short hair. When she is dressed in what I now recognize as her simple black work clothes, she turns her attention back to me. I am reminded of the precision, and focus that she dedicates to each task she undertakes. </p><p>My eyes slowly shut as I mentally curse myself for letting me get so lax in my care around Mal. I should have known better, and now after I thought maybe things wouldn’t be so bad, I’m about to be reminded of the type of person Mal really is. Why she fills me with such a sense of dread and fear.</p><p>Mal gathers materials for a few moments then strides back to me and lifts my arms above my head as I sit on the floor. She does something with the lock and my wrists are free for the moment. I am released only to have Mal lock my ankles together.</p><p>“Stand Toy.”</p><p>I stretch out my arms, before repositioning my legs and shakily trying to stand with feet together. I grasp out onto the bed to steady myself. Slowly I raise myself up to stand before her. Her frame still towering above me. I look up at her for a moment before sheepishly turning my head down to stare at the floor. Hands fumbling awkwardly before me.</p><p>What I see on the bed terrifies me. The hook. I never saw it before but I know its shape intimately all the same. There is a bunch of other stuff on the bed but I can't process anything more than the hook and the rope.</p><p>My mouth goes dry as the nerves dig deeper into my mind. That hook sends a shiver down my spine. My eyes run nervously across the things I don’t recognise either. I feel Mal grab my arms and wrench them behind my back while I’m contemplating my doom. Mal binds my arms and chest in a way that is apparently a favorite of hers, with my palms grasped to the opposite elbow. </p><p>While she works I also see bits of cloth, the all to familiar hood, and two little things that look like weights will dull hooks attached. When that is eventually done she holds up a small wad of cloth before my face and demands, “Open that pretty little mouth for me Toy.”</p><p>Eyes falling down to the floor again I slowly open my mouth wide for her as ordered, feeling the shame and embarrassment well up in me as I prepare to be gagged. My arms settle into the old position I had gotten used to being bound in, begrudgingly accepting the lack of freedom in my arms, yet again.</p><p>She shoves the wad inside my mouth. It doesn't cause me to gag, but it does effectively bind my tongue and force my mouth to stay open. One heavy forearm presses down on me, her other hand cups my cheek so that her thumb can caress the length of my lower lip. All the while holding eye contact with me. With a smirk she bends down and lightly kisses my upper lip.</p><p>A shiver runs over me as her thumb gently caresses me. I stare, confused by her actions and the way she plays with me. It seems an odd start to a punishment, but that only worries me more.</p><p>Then I see her brandish another strip of cloth at me, I think I am going to be blind folded again, but it is instead tied over my open mouth and around the back of my head. I am thoroughly gagged and can make no more than muffled inarticulate moans and grunts. </p><p>I fidget a bit as she affixes the cloth, my mouth trying to adjust to the feeling of being forced open and filled like this. My eyes watching her carefully, but finding only the smallest comfort in that at least the punishment may not be the type I expected. A small muffled groan tries to escape me as my mind begins to think on what those others implements on the bed might be for. </p><p>Mal smirking at my obvious confusion, she grips each of my nipples lightly between her first finger and thumb then slowly adds pressure. My muffled groans can be heard, slowly rising in volume as she adds more pressure. </p><p>My eyes snap shut as I wince against the pain. Mal increases the pressure and twists, gripping the flesh behind the nipples where the ring is as well, relishing the power and control she has over me. Eventually when my moans are almost screams she releases me. Then picks up the two weighted hooks up off the bed and holds them before my eyes in one hand. “Do you know where these go Toy?”</p><p>Slowly, my eyes slide open to peak at the implements she’s holding, the corners damp with tears of pain. The pain in my nipples still sting strongly as I see the old implements. My cheeks flush a little and I give a small series of nods. “Mm-hmm” my muffled response comes.</p><p>"That is right Toy, I finally get to put your jewelry to some proper purpose." And with that a weight is added to each of the rings. There is a slow steady pain eliminating from my chest now. The pain shows evidently on my face after she hooks them on. It seems I didn’t know where they were going after all. But I’m not exactly thrilled by this new turn of events. </p><p>My brow furrows worriedly as I can already feel my chest try to lower with the weight of the hooks, though I fight it as I anxiously watch Mal for what else she has in mind next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is pretty mean. Prominently features a basic predicament bondage tie, and unwanted sexual content.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Now Toy, it's time for the fun part," Mal playfully wiggles the hook in front of my eyes. She grips the hair at the knap of my neck and forces me to bend over the bed. I let out a small whimper through my gag as I’m dragged down onto the bed, my legs quivering as the pain in my chest continues burning, and I nervously await the hook insertion.</p><p>Mal spreads my cheeks wide with one hand, then just like last time its entry into me is slow and relentless. The steel is ice cold on my poor asshole. A sharp inhalation from me accompanies its insertion, but as it settles in a strangely pleasant feeling follows as my body adjusts to its temperature and tortuous penetration. What I think is a groan quickly slips into a low and slutty moan, dripping with a yearning desire.</p><p>When the hook is entirely inserted, Mal gives a playful smack to my ass and says "You are a greedy little whore aren't you?"</p><p>Heat warms my cheeks as her words run through me. My face buries into the sheets as I shake my head to try to deny it. But the way my ass slowly wiggles, and my knees rub together speak volumes to support Mal’s words. As Mal ties a rope off to the hook, then threads it through first the back of the chest harness then the collar she talks at me.  </p><p>"I know my poor Toy is still coming to terms with what a slut they are. Don't worry," I feel a hand firmly grip my balls, "I don't think that will last too long." Each tug on the hook as she fastens it in causing another muffled gasp. I want to respond to her words, to try to deny them, but the gag and my own squeal as she grips me prevent that.</p><p>Then that black bag is over my head and I am tossed over Mals shoulder, the weights on my chest swinging in time with her stride. Each step painfully pulls down on them, my groans ring out in Mal’s ears in response. I feel a small comfort in the hood as we travel, glad to not have to avoid the stares of those we may pass along our journey.</p><p>We eventually go through a door, and arrive at our destination. The hood is taken off, and I am in her real office once again. I lift my head up to look around as my eyes adjust to light again, pulling the hook tighter and sending a shiver down my spine. My chest now burns painfully, having been jostled and swayed the whole journey here.</p><p>Humming to herself Mal sets me on my feet in the corner facing her desk and then ties the spare rope running from the hook to the collar to a ring of metal in the ceiling. Mal pulls on the rope till I am forced to stand on tiptoes. I can try to bring my heels to the floor but that proves to be extremely uncomfortable. </p><p>Mal sits down to work. </p><p>The exertion of keeping myself on my toes begins to add yet another toll on my body after only a short time. I try to relieve it on occasion by bringing my heels down, only to groan painfully at the feeling of being stretched in my ass. My mind starts to feel hazy as the pain, and pleasure of my punishment swirl inside me. The sounds of my whimpers and groans occasionally get punctuated by my relaxing back down causing the hook to pull and move within me, eliciting yet another slutty moan. </p><p>Before long there is a polite knock on the door.</p><p>"Enter." Then the maid walks in. She takes in my predicament at a glance then turns her attention to Mal and curtsies politely, while carrying a pile of bound letters and papers.</p><p>I try my best to stifle my whimpers and moans once I hear footsteps entering the room. Causing extra strain as I hold my breath to try and hide at least some of my shame. But I can’t help it, and small little noises escape me as time goes on and the two meet. I keep my eyes staring down at the floor after meeting her gaze once, too embarrassed to hold the kindly maid’s gaze any longer while in this position.</p><p>Mal gestures to her desk then orders, “Hold all in person reports until after the noon bell.” </p><p>The maid, polite and subservient as ever, curtsies and says, "Yes, M'lady." Then I am alone with Mal again, and I remember how she said my punishment would be three hours long. I know exactly what she meant now.</p><p>Each minute that ticks by seems to take an eternity. I can feel the muscles in my arms, ass, thighs, and calves start to ache as time wears on. Yet another taxation on my body and psyche, that I can ill afford to pay. I can feel small tears begin to well up in the corners of my eyes as I struggle to cope. </p><p>Mal reads reports, makes notes and writes letters. Meanwhile my calves are already burning. After another short eternity I hear the bell roll the top of the hour. I have two more hours left of my punishment.</p><p>Two hours. The knowledge is like a punch to the gut. I let out a series of muted and muffled cries as I think about how at the end of my rope I already am. The burning has started to transform into an all-encompassing numbness that agitates everytime my weakness causes me to move. Sending a new groan through me. Occasionally I manage to lift my head and watch Mal work, desperate to try to distract myself with something, anything. But my eyes always clamp shut eventually, as I wince and against myself. My head hangs towards the ground whenever that happens, and pulls on the rope.</p><p>By the time the second bell rings I can do little more than stand limply and take to constant and extremely painful pressure in my ass. How by all the stars and gods am I going to stand another hour of this? Mal continues to be indifferent to my plight.</p><p>From time to time the pain of the hook pressing against, and supporting me by my tailbone rises back up to an unbearable level and I try to raise my ankles up to find some level of relief, however brief. But each time I try, my legs wobble and shake before giving out. Each time happening faster and faster. </p><p>As my weight pulls down again, it shoots a stronger pain through me, and forces me to cry out against my gag again. I don’t know how much longer I can handle this. I feel my grip on the passage of time slipping entirely. Without me even noticing now groaning muffled cries escape my throat.</p><p>Eventually I feel Mals presence in front of me. She is leaning against the front of her desk scrutinizing me with her arms crossed. I look up at her with a pleading tear streaked visage and whimper piteously. I can't help but beg, it is impossible not to.</p><p>After another few agonizing moments of her staring at me she says, "Will you remember not to disobey rules Toy?"</p><p>As my head nods, my eyes tiredly shut causing another fresh set of tears to roll down my face. I give my whimpering assent as my body trembles. Desperate for this to end.</p><p>"I bet you want me to let you down, don't you Toy?" </p><p>“Mmhmm” I nod again, eyes opening again to look pleading at Mal. She pushes herself off the desk, and in one long stride she has me lifted up so that my head rests on her shoulders and is supporting my weight entirely. With the hand that is not wrapped around my waist she undoes the rope tying me to the ceiling. I am carried over to her desk and bent over it. </p><p>The initial relief of finally having the pressure released from my ass is dampened by the sudden pressure of the weights pressing hard into my chest. I groan and try to adjust but my entire body feels heavy and sore. Another small series of muffled cries escape me as a new trail of tears flows sideways along my face and onto the desk. I dimly become aware that unlike before the desk is not clean. I am laying on her assorted papers.  </p><p>As I notice this feeling, my cheeks are spread and the hook starts to be worked out of my ass. I feel some papers below me rustle and crumple slightly as my face turns, and I let out a moan as the hook eases out of me. As it finally fully pops out I let out a little gasp before the shift in weight causes me to agitate the weights again, leading me into another pained groan much to Mal’s enjoyment I'm sure.</p><p>I am lifted up by the bindings around my chest, then Mal picks me up in her arms and walks around the desk with me, then sits down with me in her lap. The weights are removed and set aside. My face is turned up to Mal, my eyes closed and I feel a thumb trace the track of a tear down my cheek. </p><p>In a confusingly tender voice I hear, "You suffer so beautifully Toy."</p><p>Her words stir something in me and cause another blush. My eyes slowly open to look back at her as I try to comprehend why she thinks that. My breathing is heavy and slow through my nose, now that I am entirely free of all sources of major discomfort. But as the numbness begins to fade a little thanks to the removal of the weights, causing the burning pain to throb dully.</p><p>Shifting me just a little, Mals hands wander between my ass cheeks delicately petting and probing me. She looks down on my face, studying every twitch and reaction I make. Light gasps follow as I feel her finger press and rub against my still sore ass. My eyes snap shut again as she watches me squirm on her lap. Slowly, those gasps become almost pained little moans.</p><p>Mal gently teases its sore abused asshole.  She is curious if she can make it moan like little fuck slut it is from teasing its ass even when it is in this state.</p><p>Through the throbbing and dull pain around my tailbone, Mal’s proddings elicit some reactions for me for sure. The painted grunts and exhalations are frequent as she presses against the sorest spot, causing more sharp pain, but there’s still that pleasant warm seeping in as well. My body swivels and slowly squirms on her hand, as tiny moans begin to seep in between the pained exhalations. My mind clearly is not ready for such an assault so soon.</p><p>Mal is patient with her ministrations, with agonizing slowness her fingers circle my hole, drawing pleasure from my body whether my poor tattered mind is ready for this or not. </p><p>Neither my body nor my mind are ready for this. It’s hard to think straight. The anger and frustration I feel in my gut from the suffering she just put me through still sits there, but is hazy and fuzzed over by the new painful pleasure mixing thanks to her working on my ass. My moans start to form into what she wants, though frustration and pain still remain evident on my face.</p><p>She looks down on me while she works and forces pleasure on my body with pleased expression. When my moans have reached a pitch she finds acceptable her thumb presses against my ass, claiming and violating me once more. </p><p>Pain shoots up my spine as her thumb invades where the hook had been mere minutes ago, causing me to gasp and breathe heavily, biting down on the gag against the pain. As I adjust, the dull thrum of pain remains but my face softens as I let out another small slutty moan. </p><p>"That's it Toy, even now I know you want to feel good. Don't you want to feel good Toy." Her thumb is slow and coaxing in my ass forcing pleasure out of me.</p><p>The continued assault, and slowly tortuous finger fucking fo my ass mixes with the dull aching pain of my body in a way that overwhelms my mind. My body yearns for both more and for rest. A litany of groans slip between pain, and pleased desperate little moans the raise in pitch to girlish levels. </p><p>This moment seems to encapsulate Mal, she is tender while I am helpless, but I am helpless because she is a cruel evil bitch. She tortures me with pleasure, forcing my body to do what she wants for her entertainment. As my moans reach a fevered pitch suddenly my ass is empty of all stimulation, and I am left wanton and needy. Just then the bell tolls what would have ended my punishment. </p><p>My body relaxes somewhat as she stops her teasing. My breath is raggedly and heavy, as another tear trails down my cheek in frustration. It seems even that was part of the punishment. While my legs squirm on Mal’s lap, still desperate for more regardless of the pain or exhaustion, my head hangs low with eyes closed. </p><p>"Toy," Mal gets my attention with a little shake, "your punishment ended early. That will have a consequence, although not a painful one, you will be happy to hear."</p><p>Consequences. Painful or not, I know better than to think I should be happy to hear that. I let out a little pitiful groan as my eyes open and meet Mal’s. My exhaustion and anguish right now are plain to her, but I give a little nod in response to her words.</p><p>Mal looks down with an amused expression, and as she lifts me up and sets me down on the blankets by her feet she says conversationally, "You know, I was pretty much going to leave you alone today, but then you broke rules I asked you not to."</p><p>Mal clips a chain from my collar to the desk leg.</p><p>Finally set down and free, to an extent, I immediately curl up and turn away from Mal. Hiding my face as I try and recuperate. It’s still hard to think straight. Everything feels sore. Though in the past I could stomach through interrogations and the like, what Mal does to me affects me differently. I feel like a wounded and afraid animal, and like a small child who just wants to curl up and cry. Though, I manage to hold it together for now. The occasional shiver being the only indication of my inner turmoil as I try and recover quietly on the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fyi, this chapter features the consumption of cum. So if that bothers you beware. Also heavily featured is sensory deprivation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mal let’s me break. For a short time, I am abandoned to my own thoughts. Then lunch arrives. I hear the familiar light steps of the maid, my head lifting and turning just a bit to see her feet coming closer to the other side of the desk. </p><p>“Milady, is there anything else you require?” I hear her ask after setting something down upon the desk. </p><p>“Yes, please fetch me a coldstone, and a rag.” Mal responds calmly. Some part of me is angry that she can be so calm about tormenting me.</p><p>I turn and lay my head back face down into the blanket, tuning out their words. I don’t want to hear her voice or be reminded of anyone right now. I feel so tired and defeated.</p><p>Mal eats her delicious smelling lunch and after a few minutes the maid comes back, puts something on the desk, curtsies then leaves. My captor eats her food slowly, almost contemplatively. Eventually I hear a rustle at the desk and then Mal is bending over me.</p><p>I try to bury my head a little further into my arms away from her and into the blanket in my curled up position. ‘Just leave me alone’ I think to myself. Hoping beyond hope she’ll just leave me alone.</p><p>Mal bends down and grips my ass and I feel a cold softness against my abused hole. I give a start as I feel the cool stone press against me, whimpering but keeping my head turned. I worry for a moment the hook is back, but when it goes no further I eventually relax. Some of the soreness at least dissipated. Mal let's me sniffle softly for myself and feel miserable for about half an hour, then she picks up the plate steps over me and sits down on the floor facing me with her legs crossed. She sets the plate on the floor and then picks up a roll, and tears a small chunk off before holding it in front of my nose.</p><p>As soon as the smell hits me, I feel my stomach rumble in anticipation. However, I don’t want to bring myself to do this, to turn my head to her so she can ungag and hand feed me. I can hear her there, sitting looming over me. The reason I’m like this in the first place. I give a little groan and try to turn my face away from her offering. Mal sets the bread back on the plate, then turns me so that she can undo the knot at the back of my neck holding the gag in place whether I like it or not. Then the wad of cloth is removed and my mouth is free. </p><p>As soon as my mouth is free of the cloth and her hand has retreated from my head, I turn it straight back down into the blanket. Mal holds the piece of bread near my nose again, tempting me. She knows I need to eat. My stomach rumbles automatically as I smell the food again, and I try to convince myself to ignore it. But the worry begins to set in that this may be my only chance to eat today at all. I can feel my resolve wavering but I shift my head away from her hand again even further for now.</p><p>"Don't be stubborn Toy, you need food."</p><p>“Who cares…” I mutter quietly.</p><p>"Your stomach for one."</p><p>As if to affirm I can hear my stomach grumble again and ever so slowly my head turns enough for an eye to open and look at the food. I can see it dangling there, but again I have to eat it on her terms. I want to fight her, to tell her to go to hell and leave me alone. But it’s pointless, I know it. And I’m so hungry. Slowly, begrudgingly, I lean forward and to take the smallest bite I can. Mal let's me, and patiently holds the next morsel for my consumption. She knows I hate her, and want to fight right now, but can't. I can't fight her and my own stomach too.</p><p>Each bite feels dry in my mouth, regardless of how hungry I am. My mood souring even these scant few bites I am taking just to sate myself. </p><p>My mind wonders about how often I will feel this way as I chew slowly. If I will ever feel joy again. I try not to focus on that thought. But the thoughts hold their place in my mind like they have claws, even as I feel myself subconsciously moving to take another small bite. Once I finish chewing this time, I swallow and don’t move forward for another bite just yet.</p><p>The next piece of food offered is a substantial bit of chicken. Mal holds it before me until I reach out and take it. Which I manage to hold off on, for a time. Until I feel my resolve break once more and with a grunt I take a bite of it before leaving the rest hanging there in her hands. The only bit of defiance I can apparently do right now, which only causes more frustrated tears to build up in the corners of my eyes. Mal repositions the hunk of meat in her fingers and like before holds it in front of me until I take it. This time as soon as I bit down she let's go, and I am forced to take the whole piece. Taken by surprise to suddenly have the whole piece my eyes shoot open and I guide it gently down to the blanket so it doesn’t fall out of reach after I take my bite fully. I chew quietly as my eyes stare blankly ahead of me. No longer thinking about any of this. Just eating. A few moments after I finish swallowing that bite, I reach over with my mouth and take another bite off the piece next to me. Content at least in this bit of agency I have over myself.</p><p>Mal doesn't give me such big pieces again. Now when she offers me food it is from her open palm, one tiny morsel at a time. She seems content to wait out each bought of stubbornness to give me each bit of food.</p><p>This rhythm continues for a while. With me waiting as long as I can before blankly and quietly chewing another, her patiently awaiting my stubbornness to wear out. The lesson Mal is teaching me is that she is inevitable. What Mal wants to happen is going to happen, but it is my choice about how much I choose to suffer for being stubborn before I give in. I continue like this until the food is no more, and once her hands stop returning to me, I curl up again as best I can on my side with my arms bound behind me and shut my eyes once more.</p><p>"Do you want me to take this away Toy," Mal lightly taps the ice pack nestled against me asshole, "it is up to you." I shake my head a little, the soft cold thing a small comfort at the moment for a sore and broken body. </p><p>"As you wish Toy. Now I have reports I must take and I can't have you listening in." Mal reaches up onto her desk and grabs what looks like a bundle of cloth.</p><p>A sharp exhalation through my nose is the only response I give her, as she reaches for the bundle. </p><p>"Don't draw attention to yourself, just rest." Mal is gentle but firm as she blindfolds me with a long linen strip and puts more cloth over my ears under the bindings. I am blind, deaf, and utterly helpless.  In one final act before Mal goes back to work a blanket is lightly tucked around me.</p><p>I groan lightly at her as she finishes up and orders me to keep quiet. But I obey, if for no other reason than to be grateful for being left alone for now. I feel conflicting feelings welling up inside me, Mal’s kindness and cruelty both pass through my head over the time I spend bound and completely helpless. I occasionally feel the footfalls of someone shake through the ground and the doorframe. But I know not who is visiting or what is being spoken of, I’m not even sure if it’s someone else half the time or if it’s just Mal. Time and how long I spend like this drifts from me as I become lost to my own inner turmoil.</p><p>Throughout the time, only the occasional groan or whimper I’m not even aware I’m making emanate from me, as I shift and move a part of me that is sore and stiff. After hours of being left alone with my thoughts, I feel Mal pick me up and I am on her lap again, fingertips idly trace over my chest and sides.</p><p>I’m wrenched from my self pitying thoughts as I yelp with surprise, having been suddenly yanked up and plopped onto her lap. I shiver as her fingers trace over me, the sounds of my whimpering filling the room once more. The teasing continues all up and down my sides, waist, hips, and thighs. Cradled against her torso I can feel the rumbling her chest as Mal is apparently taking when she teases and plays with me. </p><p>My defenses begin to slip, allowing myself to enjoy this moment of comfort. I turn my head sideways into her chest as she cradles me nestled against her. My body having yearned for comfort more than I realised. A few moments after I give in and lean into her, Mal rewards me with her fingers through my hair gently massaging my scalp. The hand through my hair tugs enough to be pleasant, but not enough to hurt. Mal is still talking, about what I can only guess, but the vibration is soothing.</p><p>The continuation of her speech makes me dimly aware there might be someone else in the room, but I’m past caring now. Having abandoned any semblance of dignity on that front. I move and turn my head allowing her to scratch different portions of my head, occasionally she finds a spot that feels really good which sends a tremor running through me. </p><p>I feel more than hear Mal say, "Mmmmm Good Toy." As she finds and takes advantage of each of those spots. Her arm around my back and waist hugs me tighter into her.</p><p>As much as I hate to admit it, even internally to myself, her hands feel good playing and tugging through my hair. I feel warm and safe in her arms, regardless of her being the reason I felt so vulnerable to begin with. </p><p>After a few long moments I can feel Mals hand on my chin guiding my head to look in her general direction. I feel her body shift around me and then I am kissed. Slowly, leisurely, tenderly, she claims my mouth has hers. </p><p>It is the kiss of someone who knows they have all of time to enjoy this moment of pleasure. She is patient, waiting for the tension to leave me and the defiance to fade as her lips press against mine. I feel myself giving in to her, my own mouth beginning to meekly and passively at first open to hers. Her confident and slow care breaking down whatever barriers I try to build. That comforting hand returns to stroke my scalp again, while I feel little licks and nibbles on my lips. </p><p>Her gentle affection eventually brings out soft little satisfied moans from me as she teases and plays with my lips. I press up more against her as my mouth hangs open more, hungrily. I feel Mal smiling against my lips as exporles my mouth more insistently with her tongue, probing and licking, she takes what she wants from her Toy. </p><p>As her tongue pushes past the boundaries of my mouth, I feel the last part of my resistance break under her. My tongue swirls to meet hers from time to time, but mostly I just melt into her arms as I let her take me and make me hers again. Mal enjoys my submission to her will for quite some time before withdrawing her mouth from mine. I feel her hand slowly caress my cheek as she holds me in thrall.</p><p>My mouth hangs open as she pulls away, not wanting it to end but not in control of that. I slowly close my mouth as her hand strokes my cheek, turning my head into it. Mal is amused by my eagerness and plants one last kiss on my lips before gently removing the slightly cold pressure from in between my ass cheeks. A small gasp accompanies it’s removal before I sigh and relax again in her arms.</p><p>The reason for its removal becomes clear when she stands up with me in her arms and I am suddenly sitting on the desk where she has put me  previously. Her hands around my waist steady me, and I can feel her looming over my bound form. Still blind and deaf to my surroundings I shift a little uncomfortably on the desktop as I feel her looming over me. I feel my cheeks begin to flush with red as I wonder what plans she has for me now. I feel my excitement manifest just a bit as my cock stiffens, causing the blush to worsen as I shift my legs uselessly in an attempt to stop it.</p><p>Mal fingers deftly caress my torso and the tops of my thighs, everywhere around my cock seeming to get so close and yet so far away. Mal teases my poor cock without even touching it as she toys with me. Only when I am fully erect do I feel a single finger leisurely traverse my shaft from base to tip. I bite my lip and squirm on the desk as her finger traces around me, gasping suddenly as I feel her finally touch my erect cock. My moaning slips into the slutty desperation she loves to draw out of me.</p><p>Her fingers again tease me, but when her finger is about to reach the tip again I instead feel her pause and stop, then after a moment … I feel the tip if her tongue lick the tip of my shaft. Just a single flick of her tongue.</p><p>Another gasp escapes me before it drifts into a lustful and slutty moan as I desire more. My mouth hangs open, slack-jawed as the moans drift out of me. Her tongue assaults the tip of my cock again, probing into me in a way that frankly unfair. Her hands around my waist are the only thing keeping me upright. </p><p>Any that could hear would think Mal was torturing a whore in this room by the noises I make while writhing in her grip against the desk. I feel myself pulse and twitch in her mouth as her tongue fucks my most sensitive hole. Her mouth closes around the head of my cock and sucks for just a moment before the wonderful sensation is gone, and I am left unsatisfied for the second time today.</p><p>My hips grind against the desk and my legs rub against each other as my body cries out for more. I bite my lip and give a little desperate cry before quietly whispering plaintively. </p><p>“Please.” My own words barely audible to myself thanks to the cloth. Mal kisses me again and I can feel the pleased moan pass from her mouth to mine as she claims me with her lips once more. </p><p>Mine tongue immediately greets her own as my own pleased moans are coaxed out of me. I am once again helpless and vulnerable in her grasp. I feel intimately how powerless she makes me, and how good she can choose to make me feel as she sees fit. </p><p>Mal breaks away, and then again her tongue gives a long slow slick to the tip of my cock. I let out another slutty moan, but again she closes her lips around me briefly before breaking away. </p><p>Her finger tip on my thigh now, lightly touching and teasing me. It takes a few moments to realize there is a pattern. Through the fog I try to pay attention. </p><p>B … that was definitely a b</p><p> B … E .. what was that other one.</p><p>B… E … G</p><p>My mouth opens and I let out a long desperate moan, my mind feeling on the verge of breaking once more out of pure desire and lust. “P-please… Please keep going…” I ask pitifully, my voice wavering the whole time.</p><p>The pattern continues. I have obviously not begged enough, or specific enough to satisfy her.</p><p>“I… I’m sorry for what I did so.. Please. Please continue to suck it. Please… make me feel good again..” my words come out achingly. Desperate. I plead as best I can, unable to even clearly hear or see even Mal’s reaction. Hoping I’m doing good enough. Finding myself desperate yet again to please her, for my words to be enough to make her happy.</p><p>When I feel like I have said everything else and Mal still wants more, I hang my head in shame and say with a quiet desperation, "Please use me … please." </p><p>These seem to be the magic words and I can once again feel her tounge on the tip of my cock fucking me in that place it would have never occurred to me that she could claim. I nearly scream in pleasure as her tongue invades and conquers yet another bastion of me. My jaw hangs wide and slack now, lost in the feeling of her touch and her powerful and talented tongue. I want her to claim every part of me in this moment and my whorish cries keep wringing out in response to her assault.</p><p>Finally!  Finally! I feel the slick warm wetness of her evelop my shaft. She drags moans of pleasure from me, her hands on my waist. Then she leaves me again.</p><p>I feel the almost tickling sensation of her writing on my skin, it takes but a moment for me to understand what she says "C. U. M." </p><p>“Y-Yes..” I respond to her order, and then her mouth envelops me once more.</p><p>I bite my lip to stop from squealing in pleasure as her mouth envelops my cock and her tongue powerfully massages and coaxes me to fulfil her order. As bidden, after mere moments I feel the pressure build and begin to rise out of me. Mal’s skillful tongue and mouth continues their relentless crusade of pleasure against my body, demanding I follow her command.</p><p>Wordlessly I gasp and silently hang my mouth open as finally my body obeys her, flooding her mouth with my cum before I let out a loud girlish cry. My body shivering in her grasp. I pant and moan in moments following as her tongue continues to tease me.</p><p>Mal licks her lips as she pulls away. Then I feel her tongue in mouth, I don't have a choice in tasting my own saltiness on her tongue. Most of the fluid is gone, but the scent and the taste are potent as Mal forces them on me. As my tongue meets her, I don’t even flinch at the taste of myself. Lost totally in the passion I moan back into her mouth as I feel myself again melt in her embrace as she grips me tightly, claiming me again entirely.</p><p>Before I even realize what is happening Mal has tossed me over her shoulder and I am being carried off. I assume she is done with her work for now and I squirm as I wonder what her next planned time with me entails. I am bounced along on her shoulder all the way down to her quarters once again. Before long I am dumped on her bed.</p><p>“Oomf” A small grunt echoes from me as I hit the bed and bounce slightly. I turn to my side, unsure of what to expect next as I still can’t hear or see anything. I feel my heart racing in my chest as each moment builds the anticipation.</p><p>I feel Mal grip me and position me on the bed to better suit whatever purpose she has in mind, that purpose becomes clear when I feel her grab my cheeks roughly and spread my ass apart. My poor recently abused asshole is on full display for her inspection.</p><p>“Please… not there.” I whimper as I feel myself spread, the soreness from earlier still present, even if lessened by the ice pack from earlier. I can still feel how tender it is even without her doing anything to it yet. My cheeks flush as I beg her pathetically. Knowing her response will be lost on me, and she will continue as she pleases.</p><p>There is an admonishing slap on my ass, and Mal continues working my hole, getting me ready for … something. </p><p>Another high-pitched yelp is drawn from me with that slap, before I turn my head and bury it into the sheets as I moan with a mixture of pleasure and pain as my sore asshole is prepared for whatever she has in store. It doesn’t take me long to discover as I feel the smooth metal of something press against me, slowly stretching me out before she eases off. Again she pushes it into me slowly, the pressure and pain building until suddenly it gives and forces me open all the way before my ass closes quickly behind it. I scream out for a second in pain before it eases into a low moan. I take large breaths as I try to adjust to this sensation that is becoming disturbingly familiar.</p><p>After a few moments I feel her weight be added to the bed, and I feel her clip something to the front of my collar. It is not until I feel a gentle tug on my neck guiding me forward that I realize what she has done. I give a little grumble and groan as I feel myself being tugged and urged forward on the bed. My sore ass is now throbbing, each little tug sending a new jolt through me and down my spine as the metal presses against my sore spot from earlier. I wince as I try to inch along towards where Mal is pulling from, not wanting to prolong things.</p><p>I feel the weight change of Mal moving as she quickly grips my tongue then releases it. Then I feel one of her feet brush against my cheek. I guess I know what she wants from me now. With a turn of my head, my tongue comes out to softly begin to caress the foot of hers currently resting against my cheek. I begin to clean it, with little choice but to follow her command. Though I know already I am lying when I say it’s only because she wants me to. After a few long strokes of my tongue along the arch of her foot, I start to intermittently kiss her once, wherever I leave off, before continuing. As I go, my mouth begins to work more vigorously and passionately.</p><p>Her other foot caresses my cheek approvingly, encouraging me in my worship of her.  The strong earthy scent hits my nose hard as I press my face against her foot. Passionately licking up the salty sweat that has built up on her. I run my tongue along the rough exterior of her heel, planting a kiss on the soft underside, causing my nose to press more deeply in getting another strong blast of her ever so slightly soured scent. As my tongue glides up over her smoother arches, I feel the ridges tickle along my tongue until I find each toe, swirling them in my mouth once each, the calloused skin being softer and smelling nicer than I’d have thought possible from Mal if I hadn’t already experienced this before. My mind can think of nothing else now, other than pleasing Mal. Treating her as an object of devotion at her command. Seeking to please and worship her feet as long as it takes.</p><p>I pause to pant and catch my breath after I had been particularly vigorous in the worship of her toes, when I feel a gentle steady pull on my leash, guiding me up her body. I cast around with my tongue looking for her like a blind man with a cane. I can feel her naked muscled flesh under my tongue.</p><p>Tongue still out, I push my feet against the bed trying to shimmy further up at her command. My tongue tracing along the thick muscle bands I can feel. I stop on occasion and leave a long wet kiss behind before my tongue keeps working it’s way slowly up her leg as quickly as I can manage to move along without my arms.</p><p>Mal watches her Toy wiggle and slowly make its way up her form. She stretches out under it unwinding after a long day of boring work. Mal knows her Toy feels her muscles flex powerfully under its tongue as she relaxes.</p><p>Soft little noises escape me as I tenderly care for and massage Mal with my mouth. I can feel her reaction through her leg whenever I hit a particularly good spot, and hold back there to give it a little attention, swirling my tongue over her skin with almost a sense of urgency.</p><p>Mal is amused by my obvious interest in her strength as I work my way up her body. If I stay too long in one spot there is a jerk on the collar, a clear command. I do as I am told and continue using my tongue to massage her. For a moment I marvel at how thoroughly Mal can command me even when I am devoid of sight and hearing. At the moment I am only too eager to obey. I continue my way up, tasting the sweat of her day cleaning off at my work. The strong heady scent of her getting strong the further I travel up her leg. The further up I travel, the more of her leg I am leaning against to keep myself aligned and able to easily worship her.</p><p>Mal mostly seems content to let me take my time in my worship of her with only occasional tugs to draw me further into her. Before long I am at my inevitable destination. I switch my attention to her now present and exposed lips, tracing my tongue from the base to the top. Tasting the few drops of her excitement that have already formed during my journey up. Tenderly I spread and lap at her attentively. I feel her fingers in my hair caressing my scalp in the way she knows I love, a clear reward. Then she leans back again and lets me continue.</p><p>Each little scratch against my scalp causes me to moan a little happily against Mal, encouraging me to work even harder for her. My tongue swirls around, prodding deep in her and pressing against her inner walls. I work my way up to her clit and spend some time teasing her, lightly nibbling it for just a moment before I begin to suck and lick at it happily. Eager to please her yet again.</p><p>I feel Mal stretch around me once more and as she changes position she shoves herself even more firmly into my hard working tongue. My tongue presses hard against the base of her clit, teasing and working there more with the encouragement of her hands shoving me further in. My own body slowly pushes up and down the bed, squirming at my own excitement to be blindly worshipping my captor. I feel her hips twitch and buck under and around my tongue and mouth as I work to give her pleasure. I lick and suck with abandon on each part of her. </p><p>The few senses I have available to me and my limited mobility all leave me overwhelmed with Mal. I feel her pressing down or against much of me. Her juices are all I taste as they coat and soak my mouth and face. Her scent has overridden all else, and drives me further and more passionately in my acts of desire for her. I try to move my tongue between all areas of her as best I can, but I feel the lack of hands holding me back and making me more desperate to do more with my mouth.</p><p>Then all of a sudden Mal is gone, I feel her move around on the bed. I am flipped over without warning and I feel Mal on top of me, riding my tongue and mouth like a sex toy. The weight of her on me, the scent of her being my only outside stimulus I think I might actually go mad.</p><p>The mixture of her scent and her sex smothering my mouth and face as she rides me makes it difficult to breath. I feel my body reflexively squirm and writhe, trying to pull in large gasps of air whenever I can. My tongue pushes out and is worked into Mal at its own volition, unable to control myself where it goes and pleasures for her. My squeals and gasps muffle around her, occasionally slipping through into the open air of the room.</p><p>The pressure of her riding me changes and instead of rocking on top of me Mal holds herself there while she twitches and orgasms. Even though I can barely breathe I still diligently work into her with my tongue as I feel her twitching above me. With one final firm press into me I feel Mal cum one last time and collapse on top of me, her arms splayed over my torso carelessly. I can feel her torso and chest pressed against mine as she breathes heavily with her exertions. </p><p>I feel dazed as I lay pressed underneath her, feeling completely trapped but finally free to breath more openly again. I let out a soft and long sigh as my mouth hangs open, a soaked mess. Mal surveys her sopping slutty Toy with pleasure. After a few moments she climbs on top, straddling my torso. I can feel the warm heat of her press into me as she reaches down to undo the blindings around my head. My head is finally free but it is some time before my eyes adjust to even this dim light, and Mal looms into focus above me.</p><p>I squint as I adjust to the brightness, groaning as my head shakes. I finally lock eyes with her, staring down at me predatorily as she does. I feel the warmth flood into my cheeks and I squirm under that gaze. Seeing her like this immediately after everything, I speak before I even realise I want to. </p><p>“I… I’m sorry I touched your stuff.” My voice is meek and shaky. </p><p>“Good. For your sake don’t make me give you a remedial lesson … ever.” </p><p>I give a small sheepish nod in return, still meeting her gaze as she straddles and looms over me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was originally written as an RP so that is one of the reasons why the writing may be a little weird. Please let me know if I missed any tags, and all feedback is appreciated! And I am looking for a beta reader an case anyone is interested.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>